


Без преград

by littledoctor



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Талия решает преподнести Бейну подарок в лице непокорного детектива Джона Блейка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без преград

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Holds Barred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591304) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 



> Переведено для All Out Big Bang в сотрудничестве с прекрасной энакин  
> За бетинг и моральную поддержку вечная благодарность Doc Rebecca

До удара по голове, после которого он практически отключается, Джон Блейк успевает уловить одну несвязную мысль: Миранда Тейт дерется как человек, в два раза превосходящий ее размером — и тут же поправляет себя. Дерется она в точном соответствии со своими габаритами, но с таким мастерством и ловкостью, которых никак не ожидаешь от милой девушки со столь соблазнительными формами. Миранда бросается на него словно хорек на более крупного хищника. Она прекрасно знает, как причинить боль, знает, как сделать это так, чтобы при минимальном контакте с противником тот больше не смог подняться. Вид ее завораживает и устрашает.

Джону удается достать ее лишь раз.

И то скорее случайно, чем благодаря каким-то навыкам.

После этого она перестает играть. Ногой в тяжелом ботинке она бьет в висок, и Джон улетает в кирпичную стену. Схватка заканчивается, не успев начаться. С холодной деловитостью Миранда укладывает его лицом в мокрый асфальт; Джон приходит в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы почувствовать, как на запястьях туго смыкаются его же собственные наручники. Сквозь туман в голове он смотрит, как она, поправив пальто, выходит на открытое место, чтобы перехватить один из тех грузовиков, которые якобы перевозят бомбу. Не считая маленькой ссадины на щеке, на ней нет ни царапины. В следующую секунду его подхватывают чьи-то сильные — не Миранды — руки и утаскивают прочь.

Перед глазами снова темнеет, и единственная мысль, крутящаяся в его затухающем сознании — о том, что он должен был ее защищать, что у них наверняка на нее что-то есть, раз они заставили ее пойти на такое, что Миранда Тейт — доверенный союзник Брюса Уэйна, и если Джон не может доверять ей, значит, никто из них...

***

Его ставят на колени на жесткий деревянный пол. Голова кружится, в ушах звенит, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Миранда стоит рядом. Ее рука легко касается его плеча.

Джон оглядывается. Место незнакомое. Какой-то небоскреб, судя по тому, что видно из окна с его незавидного места. В комнате имеется здоровенный деревянный стол, в углу пристроились кадки с искусственными растениями и цветами, на стенах развешаны картины. Стены выложены гладкими деревянными панелями, посредине квадратом выстроены диван и кресла, обитые черной кожей. Окружающие их с Мирандой наемники поглядывают на него с интересом; стоящий неподалеку мужчина в бронежилете, по данным разведки, доверенное лицо Бейна, его правая рука, держит автомат. Зачем их сюда притащили?

Заметив, что Джон пришел в себя, Миранда встает перед ним. Она нежно касается его лба — стирает кровь, наверное — и улыбается. Беспомощный, со связанными за спиной руками Джон цепляется за эту улыбку, позволяет себе надеяться.

— Все будет хорошо, Джон, — мягко обещает она.

О приходе Бейна он узнает еще до того, как тот появляется — по тяжелым шагам, по механическому присвисту, с которым он дышит. Двойные двери распахиваются, и Бейн медленно выступает из тени, давая Джону ужаснуться сполна. Он впервые видит его вживую, не на экране телевизора. Бейн устрашает; человек поменьше согнулся бы под одним только весом его кожаного жилета, а ведь это только то, что сверху. Большими пальцами он держится за лямки жилета, и даже в этом простом жесте Джону мерещится продуманность: кажется, что так тот защищает грудную клетку.

Миранда выпрямляется. Джон тоже пытается встать, но ноги не слушаются, и стены ходят ходуном, стоит слишком резко мотнуть головой.

Не считая свистящего дыхания Бейна, в комнате повисает тишина.

— Зачем ты здесь? — интересуется наконец Бейн с вежливым удивлением — и с удивительной вежливостью. Голос у него такой же скрипучий и искаженный, как по телевизору, будто идет из металлической трубы. Джон осмеливается поднять голову. От взгляда Бейна кровь в жилах стынет. Смотрит он на Миранду, без выражения, даже не моргая.

Сердце Джона колотится как сумасшедшее, но в голосе Миранды нет и тени тревоги.

— Я тебе кое-что принесла.

Бейн втягивает воздух. Незаинтересованно фыркает.

— Это я и так вижу.

— Он — помеха на твоем пути, — говорит она, снова сжимая Джону плечо. — Джон Блейк. Ручной зверек Гордона; друг Брюса Уэйна. Он доставлял нашим людям беспокойство.

— Друг Брюса Уэйна, — повторяет Бейн, подчеркивая имя, словно пробуя на вкус. Судя по всему, он прекрасно знает, кто такой Брюс Уэйн. Теперь он смотрит на Джона с любопытством. Взгляд его пронизывает насквозь. Джон чувствует себя бабочкой, насаженной на булавку.

— Оставь его себе, — продолжает Миранда. Ее голос звенит уверенностью. Стоящие рядом мужчины молчат. — Снаружи он больше не нужен. Его похищение убьет боевой дух Гордона и остальных. Отвлечет их.

Бейн поднимает на нее глаза. Взгляд останавливается на оцарапанной щеке.

— Он тебя ударил?

— Мелочь.

— Мне он не нужен, — заявляет Бейн.

— В нем есть искра, — говорит Миранда. — Его трудно будет сломать. И здесь от него меньше вреда.

— Я могу просто его убить.

— Нет, — возражает Миранда. Джон еще никогда не видел ее такой — настолько красивой и беспощадной. Глаза ее горят как у одержимой. — Позабавься с ним. Сломай его дух. Я хочу на это посмотреть.

Бейн смотрит на нее, не произнося ни слова.

А потом происходит невозможное. Она ступает вперед, сокращая расстояние между собой и монстром. Джон пытается заговорить, закричать, ничего не соображая после удара по голове, так и не поняв, что происходит. Бейн смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Невероятно, безрассудно она поднимает руку и кладет ладонь ему на лицо там, где маска впивается в кожу.

— Он понравится тебе, мой друг, — произносит она и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, легонько целует его под глазом.

Бейн может сокрушить ее в один момент. Вырвать сквозь грудь позвоночник, оторвать голову с такой же легкостью, как крылья у бабочки.

Но вместо этого он просто моргает, впервые на памяти Джона. На секунду вид у него становится почти по-мальчишески удивленный. Лед в серых глазах тает.

А потом Миранда уходит, а Джон остается стоять на коленях со сцепленными за спиной руками.

— Что ж, — произносит наконец Бейн. Момент прошел — в нем снова чувствуется лишь тихая ярость. Он подходит ближе, и сердце Джона едва не выпрыгивает из груди. Бейн останавливается прямо перед ним, критически осматривает.

— Встань, — приказывает он.

К Джону возвращается голос. Он цедит:

— Иди на хуй.

Наступает театральная пауза. Боевики Бейна не сводят с них глаз.

— Да, — оценивающе замечает Бейн. — В тебе и правда есть искра.

А потом хватает за руку и в одно легкое просчитанное движение дергает вперед, вывихивая ему плечо. Джон орет.

— Оставьте его в спальне, — равнодушно командует Бейн своему помощнику, и Джона, хватающего ртом воздух, куда-то волокут.

***

Лейтенант Бейна, тот, которого остальные зовут Барсадом, вправляет ему плечо. И оставляет в темноте в незнакомой комнате, приковав к ножке огромной кровати.

Рука болит просто зверски.

Для тюрьмы комната не так уж плоха. Просторная. Тоже отделана деревом, только пол выстилают ковры, впрочем, не там, где Джону приходится сидеть. На противоположной стене телевизионная панель. Кровать, незаправленная и на вид уютная, оказывается еще и на редкость тяжелой. Её не сдвинуть, как бы Джон ни пытался неповрежденным плечом.

Джон заставляет себя переключиться на то, что ему известно — то есть на то, что Миранда заодно с Бейном, похоже, даже близка с ним, и что сейчас она вместе с Гордоном, Фоксом и остальными членами сопротивления. А его отдала Бейну как... подарок, потому что ей захотелось, чтобы тот его сломал.

Джон пытается размышлять как коп. Он будет действовать исходя из того, что, так или иначе, отсюда выберется. А пока он должен слушать и стараться узнать как можно больше. В наручниках и с больной рукой далеко не убежишь. Когда его отпустят, он будет послушен и очень, очень внимателен. Попробует определить, у кого детонатор (пусть Гордон и считает, что это блеф) и, когда время настанет, займет наилучшую позицию для удара.

И, главное, несмотря ни на что, он не сломается.

«Оставьте его в спальне». Навевает не самые радужные мысли. Джон закрывает глаза и старается не думать о том, что произойдет, когда Бейн вернется.

К концу дня охранник приносит ему маленькую чашку воды. Несмотря на то, что все окна занавешены, время суток определить можно — немного света все равно просачивается внутрь. Вода смягчает пересохшую глотку, но от жажды не спасает.

— Мне нужно... — Джон указывает пальцем себе на пах. Охранник пожимает плечами и уходит.

Он возвращается позже, принеся еще немного, на пару глотков, воды и мерзкую водянистую кашу, совсем не утоляющую голод.

Все тело онемело от долгого стояния на коленях: ступни, ноги, даже копчик, после того, как Джон попытался посидеть. Подняться во весь рост нет возможности. Наконец, приходит Барсад, под дулом пистолета отводит его в туалет, а затем снова приковывает к постели.

Интересно, ищут ли его? Скорее всего, нет. Даже Гордон, наверное, догадывался, что в осаду несдержанный и неопытный детектив Блейк обязательно встрянет в какую-нибудь передрягу и погибнет. Может быть, все об этом знали, кроме самого Джона.

***

Следующие несколько дней ничем не отличаются: жажда, онемевшее тело, скука, пока в одну из ночей дверь в спальню не распахивается и вместо знакомого охранника или даже Барсада входит Бейн, такой же устрашающий и реальный, как и в первую встречу. Его силуэт освещен слабым отсветом, доносящимся с лестницы. Бейн щелкает выключателем, и комнату заполняет мягкий розоватый свет.

— Офицер Робин Блейк. — Бейн захлопывает за собой дверь.

Джон вздрагивает — и от неожиданного обращения, и от света. Трясет головой, облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Вообще-то, меня зовут Джон, — говорит он. — И я детектив.

— «Робин» подходит тебе больше, — возражает Бейн. — Как птица, ты понятия не имеешь, насколько хрупок.

Он произносит это задумчиво, словно про себя. Интонации странные, поэтому конец предложения повисает в воздухе, словно за ним должно было последовать «но...»

Бейн открывает ключом наручники Джона. Вблизи от него пахнет мокрой кожей и потом, не противно, просто по-мужски. Джон не может встать — с тех пор, как Барсад последний раз водил его в туалет, прошло не меньше дня, поэтому Бейн просто хватает его за шиворот словно котенка, словно он ничего не весит, и Джон ахает от боли в оживающих конечностях.

Бейн дает ему чашку, сообщает, что ванной есть мыло и бритва. Оказавшись внутри, Джон жадно пьет, быстро моется и бреется над раковиной. Ему слишком не по себе, чтобы залезать под душ или принимать ванну с пузырьками в долбаном джакузи. Вернувшись, он обнаруживает, что Бейн оставил ему одежду, но переодевается все равно в свое, хотя принесенные вещи гораздо чище.

— Где мы? — спрашивает он наконец.

— В моей комнате, — отвечает Бейн, никак не проясняя ситуацию. — Ты принадлежишь мне, твое место здесь.

Он снимает с себя жилет, обнажая мощные руки, и вешает его на стоящее рядом с кроватью кресло. Джон стонет.

— Ты что, вообще не спишь? — интересуется он, потому что за все время, что он здесь торчал, Бейн не появился ни разу.

— Нужду в подобном можно преодолеть, — говорит Бейн. Кажется, вопрос его забавляет, хотя из-за маски об этом можно только гадать. — Но я всего лишь человек.

Хорошая шутка. Он не человек. Он даже не животное. Он — долбаная стихия. Вблизи легко понять, почему Бэтмен проиграл, собственно, вблизи вообще сложно представить, что у Бэтмена был хоть малейший шанс на победу (хотя Джон все еще надеется, что Селина Кайл просто пессимист). Возможно ли пробиться сквозь эту гору мышц? Почувствует ли он даже самый жестокий удар?

Джона заставляют несколько раз пройтись по комнате. Ноги больше не болят так, словно ступни набиты иголками, но все равно ноют. Бейн выдает ему смесь из орехов и сухофруктов, и Джон ест на ходу. Бейн не сводит с него глаз. Джон понимает, что сейчас, когда дверь закрыта и неизвестно, что ждет за ней, не лучшее время рисковать, но не может не спросить.

— Зачем я здесь? — спрашивает он. — Почему не убить меня сразу?

— Потому что она так захотела, — просто отвечает Бейн. — Твоя гибель должна быть медленной и продуманной, Блейк.

Он едва успевает повернуться, как в правую половину лица врезается тяжелый кулак. Джон падает на пол, ослепленный болью. Перед глазами мелькают звезды, в ушах звенит. Он поднимает руки, готовясь защищаться, пинаться, если будет надо, но Бейн, похоже, закончил.

— Тебе повезло, что ударил ее лишь раз, — говорит он мрачно и угрожающе. — Иначе твое наказание было бы более суровым.

Джон стонет, чувствует, как его снова волокут к кровати и приковывают к ножке. «Только не ногами», — отчаянно думает он, пытаясь свернуться клубком и закрыть уязвимый живот, но наказание окончено. Бейн оставляет его на полу. Прежде чем завалиться на кровать, слышно скрипнувшую под его весом, он щелкает другим выключателем, и комната погружается в темноту. Джон до утра не смыкает глаз.

***

Следующую неделю или около того распорядок дня удручающе одинаков. Тот же стражник дважды в день приносит воду и еду, совсем немного, лишь бы Джон не сдох с голоду, а Барсад, когда вспоминает о его существовании, отводит в ванную. Пару раз приходит Бейн — выдает ему книгу с одной из полок напротив, чего-нибудь перекусить повкусней, чистую одежду, от которой Джон уже не отказывается — просто сбегает в ванную и переодевается. Душ он тоже теперь принимает, но так быстро, как только возможно.

«Позабавься с ним». Джон не дурак. Всякий раз, когда Бейн оказывается рядом, предлагая еду или отстегивая от кровати, его сердце прошивает паника.

Однажды Джону кажется, что шанс наконец представился. Он всегда внимательно изучал дверь и то, что за ней, когда кто-то приходил, и знает теперь, что там, снаружи, короткая лестница — шесть ступеней вверх, поворот направо, еще шесть ступеней, и комната, в которой он очнулся после похищения. Другого выхода из спальни нет, придется рискнуть и попытаться прорваться здесь, и Джон, как бы слаб он ни был, готов сражаться с любым, кто встанет у него на пути.

В один из приходов Бейн, уверившись в своей власти, оставляет дверь открытой. Джон ждет, пока тот не склонится над ним, чтобы отстегнуть наручники. Как только они сняты, Джон бросается вперед и что есть сил бьет Бейна ногой в голову.

Он уверен, что попал, он слышит звон металла и приглушенный рык Бейна, и, не оглядываясь, кидается к двери.

Бейн быстр как молния. Он почти тут же хватает Джона за лодыжку, и тот валится на пол. Бейн легко, как тряпичную куклу, подтаскивает его к себе и переворачивает на спину. В его глазах горит ярость, и страшнее Джон ничего в своей жизни не видел.

Прижимая его одной рукой к полу, другой Бейн ощупывает маску. Джон отчетливо слышит, как он дышит: хрипящий, неровный вдох, шипящий выдох. Здоровенные пальцы ловко скользят по идущим к решетке трубкам, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Потом Бейн встает.

Джона он тянет за собой. Джону хочется свернуться в клубок, безвольно повиснуть на его руке, но он заставляет себя встать. Посмотреть Бейну в глаза, впрочем, сил уже не хватает.

— Хочешь уйти? — спрашивает наконец Бейн. Дышит он уже спокойнее. Он разворачивает Джона и толкает в сторону двери. — Уходи.

Пошатываясь, Джон доходит до выхода и смотрит в проход. На первой ступеньке с винтовкой в руках стоит Барсад. Палец покоится на спусковом крючке.

На плечо Джона опускаются пальцы Бейна, сжимая все сильнее, пока Джон не вздрагивает. Бейн разворачивает его к себе.

— Это было глупо, — говорит Бейн. Он стоит так близко, что Джон чувствует слабый химический запах, исходящий от маски. На металле нет ни царапины. — Ради твоего же благополучия надеюсь, что следующий шанс ты не потратишь столь же бездарно.

Его кулак врезается Джону в живот, и он практически складывается на нем пополам. Такое ощущение, что в солнечное сплетение влетел таран. Джон валится на пол и, корчась, пытается вдохнуть. Наконец, боль отпускает, и Джон, всхлипывая, жадно глотает воздух.

— За это завтра у тебя не будет ни воды, ни прогулок. — Бейн приковывает Джона обратно, встает и отходит. Джон уже знает, что Бейн не привык растягивать наказание, и больше ничего ни говорить, ни делать не будет.

Перед уходом Бейн равнодушно добавляет:

— Если тебе так скучно, Блейк, мог бы просто сказать.

Джон решает, что это что-нибудь, да значит, что они, может быть, выпустят его ненадолго наружу, но нет. Когда Бейн снова возвращается, на прогулку по-прежнему ни намека, и Джону кажется, еще немного, и он сойдет с ума.

Потом он вспоминает слова Бейна.

— Меня тошнит от этой комнаты, — хриплым, срывающимся голосом произносит он. — Я хочу хоть иногда выходить отсюда.

Бейн откидывается на кровать, скрипящую под его весом, скрещивает руки под головой.

— Ладно, — говорит он.

***

Давным-давно, в Яме, Бейн однажды наткнулся на едва оперившегося птенца. Волоча за собой сломанное крыло, тот метался по грязному полу. Бейн подобрал его, чувствуя, как бьется под пальцами крохотное сердце. Когда-то его руки способны были прикасаться к таким вещам и не ломать их.

Он собирался свернуть птенцу шею, оборвать его короткую жизнь и прекратить мучения. Незачем ему оставаться с ними внизу. Красоте в яме не место. Но тут в его руку вцепилась Талия,

«Она не поправится, — сказал он тогда. — Убить ее — значит проявить милосердие».

Однажды она поймет, что что нет ничего хуже, чем остаться в живых и жить в постоянных муках. Но тогда она была всего лишь ребенком, а он — ее беспомощным рабом. Талия умоляла спасти птицу. Они нашли обрывок ткани, смочили водой и выдавили пару капель драгоценной влаги в птичий клюв. Когда птица проглотила пару смоченных водой хлебных крошек, Талия запрыгала от восторга. Она, понимал Бейн, верила, что та поправится, что когда-нибудь улетит из их тюрьмы и возьмет дух Талии с собой. Бейн и сам этого хотел. Мечтал, чтобы она улетела.

Птица умерла той же ночью, пока Талия спала. Бейн как мог пытался ее напоить, отчаянно желая, чтобы та проглотила хоть чуть-чуть. Он почувствовал, как ее сердце перестало биться под его пальцами, и от всей души возненавидел несчастное создание за то, что своей смертью оно причинило ребенку боль, что не смогло сделать глоток даже чтобы спасти собственную жалкую жизнь. Надо было прибить ее сразу. Бейн похоронил ее, а утром сказал Талии, что птицу заметили другие заключенные и хотели замучить. Талия уронила пару слезинок, которые он вытер большим пальцем, грязным от забившейся под ногти земли.

Этой ночью ему снится та птица.

Надежда — опасное орудие.

На что надеется Джон Блейк?

***

Талии, пришедшей его навестить, хватает одного взгляда, чтобы приказать ему раздеться. Бейн стаскивает с себя слой за слоем, вздыхает, отстегивая поясной ремень и подтяжки. Без одежды ему слегка не по себе. Он ложится лицом вниз на кровать, принадлежавшую когда-то Джону Догетту, и позволяет умелым рукам Талии найти все свои больные точки. Больше никто не смеет к нему так прикасаться.

— Как тебе мой подарок? — интересуется она. Ее пальцы легко кружат по шраму, тянущему вдоль позвоночника. Талия знает, какую боль он причиняет, и ловко разминает изуродованную плоть.

— Мне он не нужен, — повторяет Бейн. — С ним нянчится Барсад.

— Уверена, Барсад в восторге. — Бейн почти видит, как она улыбается. — Но ты ошибаешься. Блейк может пригодиться. Неужели ты не видишь, какая ярость горит у него внутри?

— Дух его крепок.

— И невинен, — добавляет он. — Большая редкость в этом городе. Блейк идеалист и склонен к сентиментальности. Король приютских мальчишек.

— Он сирота? — Эта новость привлекает внимание Бейна.

— Как и Брюс Уэйн, — заканчивает за него Талия. — Ты правда думал, что я привела его просто так? Блейк — все равно что молодой Брюс Уэйн. Покажи ему его верного рыцаря сломленным, и страдания Уэйна будут еще слаще.

— Я удовлетворен страданиями, на которые обрек Брюса Уэйна, — возражает Бейн, но на самом деле он заинтригован.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Талия, словно не слыша, и склоняется к нему, чтобы легко поцеловать обнаженное плечо. — Тебе нужен кто-то, кто позаботится о тебе, когда меня нет рядом. Он чудесно согреет твою постель.

— В моей постели и так тепло, — отвечает Бейн, но она только смеется.

— Ты такой упрямец, мой Бейн.

После разговора с Талией Бейн начинает смотреть на Блейка по-новому. Он понимает, о чем та говорила. Блейк молод, горд и зол. Его так и хочется сломать. В нем горит тот же огонь, что в Уэйне. Интересно, чего будет стоить его потушить.

***

Люди Бейна, наемники, которые были с ним с самого начала, косятся на Джона с неодобрением и что-то бормочут себе под нос на незнакомом ему языке. Джона это бесит.

Он спрашивает Барсада, о чем они говорят.

— Говорят, ты шлюха, — сообщает Барсад. Видя, как Джон опасно краснеет, он добавляет: — Радуйся, что они не знают, что ты полицейский

Из того немногого, что Барсад позволяет ему увидеть, у Джона постепенно складывается представление о месте, где он оказался. Штаб-квартира Бейна расположилась в одном из небоскребов, весь верхний этаж которого занимает роскошный пентхауз. Наемники заняли остальные этажи, предварительно разогнав предыдущих богатеньких владельцев. Время от времени Барсад выводит его на крышу, подышать свежим воздухом. Этим его передвижения и ограничиваются — прогулка по спальне, на крышу, иногда в оставшиеся части пентхауса или, редко, на другие этажи, если Барсад решает взять его с собой, когда отправляется по своим делам.

В основном Барсад обращается с Джоном с полнейшим равнодушием. Он находит ему задания, которые можно выполнить, не снимая наручников, или просто приказывает посидеть в углу. Барсад худощав, почти одного с ним роста и всегда кажется расслабленным, но Джон понимает, что недооценивать его нельзя. У него острый взгляд, от которого не укрывается ничего, и он предан Бейну и его безумным идеям. Барсад не дурак — он фанатик, и фанатик умный, что делает его опасным вдвойне.

Новички, набранные из бывших заключенных Блэкгейта, ведут себя более откровенно, чем люди Бейна. Приходя на крышу покурить, они открыто пялятся на Джона.

— Нам бы тебя, когда мы сидели в тюряге, — бросает в его сторону один из них, проходя мимо и облизываясь. Барсад все слышит и ничего не говорит. Джон тоже решает не обращать внимания, но это дается нелегко. Парни из Блекгейта несдержанны, голодны. Они то и дело тянут к нему руки — если не потрогать, то посмотреть, как Джон дергается.

Джон злится на себя. Он, черт возьми, коп. Эти ублюдки не должны доводить его с такой легкостью. Да, в последнее время его жизнь не назовешь легкой, но это не оправдание.

Узнать, что замышляют похитители, почти невозможно. Со своими соратниками Бейн встречается в другой комнате, и даже если бы стены пропускали больше, чем невнятное бормотание, Джон не сомневается, что говорят они на другом языке. Однажды Бейн присоединяется к ним за обедом и разрешает Джону остаться. Ближний круг ведет себя по-другому: в отличие от наемников рангом пониже, они не смотрят на Бейна как на бога, более расслаблены, готовы пошутить. Двое из пяти то ли не знают английского, то ли не хотят на нем говорить в присутствии Джона, и смотрят на него с неодобрением, но двое других напоминают Барсада: им плевать на его участь, но они не против пообщаться. Последний — самый молодой, его Бейн не замечает вовсе, но остальные четверо и Барсад ведут себя так, как вели бы себя с младшим братом (честно говоря, вся эта компания на самом деле напоминает Джону мальчишек из приюта Святого Свитина — им уютно и комфортно друг с другом; они братья не по крови, но по духу).

Самый молодой, Экин, своих старших товарищей, кажется, одновременно и забавляет, и раздражает, и Джон интересен ему больше, чем всем остальным. Именно Экин бросает ему за обедом яблоко, которое тот с благодарностью подбирает.

— Сбежишь от этого парня. — Экин тычет большим пальцем в сторону Барсада. Джон не очень понимает, было это утверждение или вопрос, поэтому решает промолчать и не ошибается — тот продолжает дальше: — Он тебе печенку через пасть вырвет.

Джон бросает взгляд на Барсада, который спокойно продолжает чистить ножом яблоко.

— Я умею драться, — говорит Джон.

Остальная троица разражается хохотом, и даже двое, не говорящих по-английски, начинают улыбаться.

— Надвое порвет, — добавляет Экин, подкрепляя слова красноречивыми жестами. — Как травинку. Как веточку.

— Я его завалю, — вмешивается мужчина со шрамами. Он выше и тяжелее Барсада, пока не принимавшего участия в разговоре.

— В прошлый раз он тебе чуть руку не сломал, — фыркает Экин. Остальные пожимают плечами.

— Плечо болело. Погода была дождливая.

— Оно у тебя всегда болит. Может, если ты как следует попросишь, Бейн его тебе оторвет. Как подарку Талии, помните?

— Талия?

Парень взмахивает ресницами.

— Возлюбленная Бейна.

В разговор влезает еще один из наемников.

— Зачем ему сейчас Талия? У него вот этот есть. — Он показывает пальцем на Джона, и все снова хохочут. Джон уже доел яблоко; Экин аккуратно разрезает ножом персик и отдает ему половину.

— Набирайся сил, скоро он вернется, одинокий и соскучившийся! — говорит он. Смех раздается вновь, и Джон пытается не ерзать. Бейн к нему еще ни разу не прикоснулся, почему эти люди так убеждены, что он это сделает?

— Хватит, — заговаривает наконец Барсад. Все замолкают. Он смотрит на Экина. — Не надо говорить о том, о чем ничего не знаешь.

— Ладно, — Экин машет рукой. — Так ты будешь драться с Базиром или как?

Барсад задумывается, кончик ножа замирает над яблоком.

— После обеда, — решает он наконец. Наемники ликуют, Базир выразительно разминает пальцы.

К удивлению Джона, его берут с собой на крышу посмотреть бой. Пришедшие туда раньше них солдаты тоже подходят, заметив, что Барсад и Базир встают в стойку. Барсад расслаблен и будто скучает, Базир подогревает себя, делая выпады в сторону воображаемого противника.

Джон по-настоящему заинтригован, но все кончается так быстро, что он почти расстроен. Базир издает воинственный клич и бросается на Барсада с кулаками. Тот молниеносно отступает в сторону, наносит удар в живот, в челюсть, когда Базир сгибается от боли пополам, а потом подсечкой выбивает землю из-под ног. Под одобрительные крики собравшихся Барсад помогает проигравшему подняться.

— Где он научился драться? — спрашивает Джон Экина, подумав, что от него получить ответ вероятнее всего, и не ошибившись: молодой наемник только рад возможности поболтать о Барсаде.

— Милиция. Потом Лига Теней. Здорово, а? Теперь дважды подумаешь, прежде чем убегать от этого ублюдка, а?

— Лига Теней? — не понимает Джон.

— Ниндзя, с гор.

— Он — ниндзя?

Джон вдруг понимает, что все замолчали, и поворачивается. В дверях ведущей на крышу лестницы стоит Бейн,

— Веселитесь? — сухо интересуется он.

Экин обрывает тишину, толкая Барсада в бок.

— А с ним справишься?

Бейн подходит ближе. Все отходят в сторону, за исключением Барсада. Тот выпрямляется, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на лице. На секунду Джон верит, что они и правда будут драться. Потом Бейн протягивает согнутую в локте руку. Барсад улыбается и хватается за нее.

Он коротко, почти по-братски, обнимаются.

Тогда-то Джону впервые приходит в голову мысль, что Барсад и есть хранитель таймера.

Бейн отодвигается, равнодушно машет в сторону Джона и говорит:

— Отведи его в мою спальню.

— Ха. — Экин пихает Джона в бок и лукаво улыбается. — А я говорил. Соберись с силами, друг. Они тебе пригодятся.

***

Бейн впервые убивает человека на глазах у Джона, когда впервые же решает сам вывести его на прогулку. Джон почти сразу понимает, что предпочитает Барсада: от одного присутствия Бейна ему делается не по себе.

Бейн общается со своим ближним кругом, отправив Джона с книжкой в угол, когда из коридора появляется человек и начинает что-то быстро говорить на том же языке, что и остальные. Бейн молча поднимается навстречу. Голос пришедшего становится все выше, в нем появляются молящие нотки.

Видимо то, что он слышит, Бейну не нравится. Он не сворачивает гостю шею, не лезет за оружием — он просто обхватывает здоровенной ручищей его горло и раздавливает трахею. Потом бросает мертвое тело на пол и садится на место.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — восклицает Джон, вставая из своего угла. Он заговорил от ужаса, и уже об этом жалеет. Все находящиеся за столом, включая Бейна, смотрят на него.

— Его кончина тебя беспокоит? — доброжелательно интересуется Бейн.

— Тебе незачем было его убивать. — Насчет этого Джон не уверен. Он знает только, что Бейн придушил его с той же легкостью, как некоторые раздавливают муху.

Глаза Бейна блестят.

— Разве ты и твои люди не убили бы его, встреться вы на улице?

— Я убиваю только чтобы выжить. — Джон стискивает зубы, вспоминая работников на стройке. — Убивать его не было смысла. Он же один из твоих людей.

Бейн пожимает плечами, садится на свое место.

— Он ошибся. Больше такого не повторится. Слухи дойдут до остальных. Командира должны бояться, Блейк.

— Ты террорист.

— Верно, — соглашается Бейн. Встреча идет дальше. На труп на полу больше никто не обращает внимания.

***

Спать в наручниках неудобно, спать в них на холодном кожаном диване, быстро понимает Джон, неудобно вдвойне. И все же ложиться в кровать ему по-прежнему не хочется. В кровати спит Бейн, конечно, когда вообще приходит.

Однако с течением времени Джон выматывается настолько, что это перестает его заботить. Бейна нет; уже поздно. Ясно, что сегодня он уже не придет. Джон валится на кровать и впервые за две недели по-настоящему высыпается. Это входит у него в привычку: ждать до последнего, не объявится ли Бейн, а когда тот так и не приходит, с оглядкой забираться в постель под одеяла. Выспавшись, он чувствует себя лучше, более подготовленным ко всему, что может с ним случиться.

Однажды утром он просыпается и ощущает рядом тепло другого тела. Джон открывает глаза — Бейн лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, лицом к стене, без рубашки. Джон втягивает воздух, не зная, что делать. Он продолжает лежать, не шевелясь и почти не дыша, пока Бейн вдруг не скатывается с постели как будто и не спал вовсе.

Возможно, так и есть.

Опыт пугающий, поэтому когда Джон в следующий раз слышит поздним вечером голос Бейна, он сворачивается комочком на диване без одеяла и пытается заснуть, дрожа от холода. К приходу Бейна он успевает задремать, но тот берет его за шкирку и бросает на кровать, словно то, что Джон спит на диване, не вписывается в его картину мира. Джон лежит там, где его оставили, глядя, как Бейн стягивает с себя все, кроме штанов. Во рту у него сухо как в Сахаре. Бейн валится на свою половину кровати и остается там до утра.

«Да и хер с ним», — думает Джон. Он закрывает глаза, слушает дыхание Бейна — тот не храпит, но каждый выдох проходит сквозь маску с усилием — и под эти звуки неожиданно для себя засыпает. После этого Джон спит на постели каждую ночь.

В конце концов, когда Бейн все-таки заскучает настолько, чтобы найти ему правильное применение, Джону вряд ли будет что ему противопоставить.

***

На третьей неделе его плена он сталкивается с бывшими заключенными Блэкгейта напрямую. Джон читает на крыше, где его оставил Бейн, уйдя совещаться в одну из комнат ниже вместе с Барсадом и двумя другими наемниками; возможно, то, что происходит потом, было задумано заранее, Джон не знает.

Они подкрадываются к нему молча, вдвоем. Один набрасывается сзади, хватает Джона за локти и поднимает вверх, не имея возможности завести ему руки за спину из-за наручников, второй нападает спереди.

Джон рефлекторно отрывает ноги от земли и пинает стоящего перед ним, одновременно дергая головой назад и нанося удар по лицу того, кто держит его сзади. Его тут же роняют, и Джон, не теряя времени, бьет лбом того, что спереди. Из носа у того фонтаном хлещет кровь. Джон разворачивается, едва успевая увернуться от ножа, который достал первый нападавший. Второй взмах вскользь задевает бок, парень с разбитым носом толкает Джона вперед, собираясь насадить на нож своего дружка, Джон снова изворачивается и уходит от удара, однако со скованными руками не так-то просто держать равновесие.

Джон валится на землю, понимая, что все кончено. Он сворачивается в комок. Они бросаются на него как волки на добычу.

Их внимание отвлекает выстрел. Джон осмеливается поднять голову и видит в проходе вниз, на лестницу, Барсада с поднятым вверх ружьем. А потом, безмолвно, подобно карающему божеству, на них обрушивается Бейн.

Джон снова прячет голову, не желая смотреть, как тот разбивает им черепа о землю и сбрасывает трупы с крыши, но Барсад уже тащит его вверх, поднимая на ноги.

— Глупо, — традиционно кратко комментирует он. Джон не знает, имеет он в виду его ли тех парней.

Бейн в своей маске как никогда похож на скалящегося зверя. Он переводит взгляд на Джона и прищуривается.

— Полагаю, по ним ты тоже будешь скорбеть, — ядовито замечает он.

Джон только прожигает его взглядом, держась за пораненный бок. Бейн проходит мимо.

— Заштопай его, — рычит он, уходя вниз.

Барсад так и делает, после чего тащит Джона обратно в спальню Бейна и снова приковывая к постели наручниками. За что его наказывают, Джон же не сделал ничего плохого? В спальне он не в большей безопасности, чем на крыше — в чем и убеждается лишний раз вечером, когда приходит Бейн. Очевидно, эту ночь тот решает провести у себя.

Он без лишних церемоний отстегивает Джона и сует ему бутылку с водой. Джон прислоняется к стене и пьет, не сводя с него глаз.

— Ты проигрывал, — произносит Бейн после долгого молчания. — Без вариантов. В полиции Готема не учат драться?

— Они напали вдвоем. — Джон задет. — И у них было оружие.

— У тебя тоже. — Бейн разводит руки в стороны, с усмешкой глядя на него вниз. — Твое тело.

— Да, круто, — огрызается Джон, — когда ты здоровый как танк, но мне-то до этого еще далеко.

— Если противник больше и сильнее, ты должен быть быстрее. Должен знать куда и как ударить, чтобы вывести его из строя как можно раньше. Так тебя одолела Миранда Тейт. — Бейн произносит это имя как нечто чужое и неприятное. — Вставай.

Джон встает. Наплевать на все, он слишком зол. Бейн подвигается ближе, нависает над ним.

— Ударь меня, — командует он. — Если сможешь.

Джон поднимает на него глаза. Вспоминает, насколько просчитано каждое движение Бейна, насколько тот нетороплив в своей смертоносной жестокости. Скорость. Джон может быть быстрым.

Он делает ложный выпад и бьет слева. Бейн отталкивает его руку не глядя.

— Еще раз.

Джон краснеет от злости. Он кружит вокруг Бейна, тот медленно поворачивается за ним. Джон бросается вперед. Бейн отбивает его руку и делает подсечку. Джон валится на пол на поврежденное плечо и орет от боли.

— Вставай.

Джон лежит, пытаясь перевести дыхание, но Бейн уже тащит его за шиворот вверх. Воспользовавшись близостью, Джон рвется вперед. Бейн ловит его кулак.

— Тебя предает твое же тело, оно говорит, куда ты хочешь ударить. Ты неуклюжий и медленный. У тебя нет плана, ты не пользуешься моими слабостями.

— Я руку разбил, — ахает Джон. У него начинают дрожать колени — Бейн стискивает его кулак. Кости трутся друг о друга. Джон представляет, как Бейн растирает их в пыль с той же легкостью, с которой раздавил тому наемнику трахею. Представляет, с каким звуком они будут крошиться.

Бейн вдруг заворачивает руку ему за спину и швыряет лицом в стену. Джон зажмуривается.

— Ты бы убил тех людей, если бы мог?

— Нет, — выдавливает Джон. — Бил бы, пока они бы не остановились. Но я не смог.

— Ты думаешь, смерть — худшее, что может случиться с человеком, — задумчиво произносит Бейн. Еще немного, и он снова вывернет Джону плечо. — Тебе не кажется, что остаться в живых и страдать — судьба куда худшая?

— Что угодно лучше смерти, — хрипит Джон.

Навалившийся на него сзади Бейн на секунду замирает, и на Джона вдруг наваливается ужасающее в своей ясности понимание. То, что упирается ему сейчас в ногу — вовсе не бедро Бейна. Это его возбужденный член.

Джон зажмуривается. Ждет, когда Бейн наконец начнет, потому что он все равно никак не сможет ему помешать. Бейн это наглядно доказал. В сравнении с ним Джон слаб как младенец. Ему тошно от ужаса и злости, но по крайней мере, больше не придется ждать и бояться. Джон дышит тяжело, как загнанное в угол животное.

Бейн медленно отодвигается. Отпускает руку, и Джон ахает, когда к онемевшим пальцам возвращается чувствительность. Запястье горит огнем. Джон прижимает руку к груди, не осмеливаясь повернуться.

— Теперь понятно, — произносит Бейн.

— Понятно что? — хрипло шепчет Джон. Он слышит шаги Бейна — тот возвращается в постель.

— Почему Талия выбрала тебя, — отвечает Бейн. Свет гаснет.

***

После этого Бейн больше до него не дотрагивается — ни что бы преподать очередной внезапный урок в боли, ни для чего-то еще.

Той ночью Джон лежит рядом с ним в темноте, дыша одним воздухом, ненавидя его всем сердцем. Он сбит с толку. Запястье он, похоже, все-таки потянул. Джон не жалуется, но Барсад замечает и перевязывает ему руку.

Однажды с него снимают наручники, и той же ночью, пока Бейн спит, он пытается бежать, готовый драться с любым, кто встанет у него на пути. В этот раз ему позволяют добраться до лестницы. Джона на три дня запирают в ванной без воды и еды. После этого Бейн его поит и скармливает хлеб с руки. Джон ловит посыл. Он жив потому, что так хочет Бейн, не из-за Миранды Тейт. Он решает вернуться к старому плану: слушать, учиться и не торопиться. Найти, у кого детонатор. Если получится, убрать Бейна изнутри.

А это с каждым днем кажется все более нереальным. Бейн повсюду. И он — не просто тупая сила. Он умен, возможно, умнее всех, кого Джон когда-либо знал, и совершенно непредсказуем. Почему, например, он до сих пор держит Джона при себе, если не собирается им воспользоваться?

Джон обедает с Барсадом и остальной пятеркой, когда один из тех двух, которые никогда не говорят по-английски, вдруг обращается к нему с тягучим, чужим выговором:

— Как такой маленький ложится под Бейна и не ломается? — Наемник, прищурившись, не сводит с него глаз.

Экин, самый молодой, заинтересованно влезает:

— Ты видел Бейна без штанов?

Еще один из наемников, жующий крекеры, откашливается и разводит руки в характерном жесте. Расстояние впечатляет. У Джона пересыхает во рту. Экин присвистывает сквозь зубы и говорит:

— Как у долбаного коня.

Все поворачиваются и смотрят на Джона с выражением, близким к восхищению.

Джон бросает отчаянные взгляд на Барсада — единственного, кто не пялится на него и единственного, как он догадывается, кто может знать, что Бейн делает и не делает с ним в уединении собственной спальни. Джон понятия не имеет, как должен реагировать. Барсад отвечает на него немую просьбу даже не удостоив его взглядом.

— Если Бейн услышит ваши разговоры, свернет вам шеи.

Этого хватает, чтобы народ стих. Разговор переходит на другие темы.

— Он меня не трахает, — ляпает Джон, когда Барсад ведет его обратно в спальню.

— Возможно, — сухо отвечает Барсад после секундной паузы, — ты не в его вкусе.

— Но трахнет? Они все так думают.

— Не переживай. — Барсад гладит его по плечу и поворачивается к выходу. — И не зли его.

Это не особенно утешает.

Его держат для чего-то важного, решает Джон, какого-нибудь серьезного послания комиссару Гордону или Бэтмену, если тот жив. Джон знает, его дни сочтены. Бейн просто ждет удачного момента.

***

Бейн разговаривает с Барсадом и парой других своих соратников в конференц-зале пентхауса, когда в комнату приволакивают трех полицейских и ставят их на колени. Руки у всех связаны за спиной. Что это именно полицейские, Джон понимает сразу, несмотря на их гражданскую одежду. Пленники держатся настороженно и явно боятся, особенно когда замечают сидящего в тени Бейна.

Тот обводит их взглядом, медленно поднимается на ноги.

— Вижу, у нас гости.

— Полицейские, — сообщает охранник. — Тащились за одним из наших грузовиков.

— И ты решил, что их нужно привести ко мне?

Вопрос звучит легко, доброжелательно, но охранник чувствует, что совершил промах, бледнеет и замолкает. Бейн прищуривается и разворачивается к копам.

— Что ж, джентльмены, — обращается он к ним. — Я проявлю милосердие и предложу вам выбор. Я могу отправить вас на суд Крейна или убить сейчас.

— Да пошел ты, — храбро выпаливает один. Совсем как Джон поначалу. Стражник бьет его прикладом в живот, и пленник складывается пополам. Джон не может на это смотреть.

— Подожди, — вмешивается он, вставая.

— Выбирайте. — Бейн не обращает на него внимания.

— Я сказал, подожди!

Джон бросается вперед, встает рядом с Бейном, почти его касаясь.

— Не надо. Не убивай их.

— Блейк, — шепчет один из копов. Джон на него не смотрит. Бейн медленно разворачивает голову, пока не упирается взглядом в Джона.

— Не помню, чтобы я спрашивал твое мнение.

— Отпусти их, — просит Джон, тяжело дыша.

— Твоя сентиментальность — твоя слабость, — говорит Бейн. — Она тебя погубит. Отведи их к Крейну, — приказывает он наемнику.

— Нет. — Джон встает на пути у собравшегося уходить Бейна, и у того в глазах загораются опасные огоньки. Джон бездумно продолжает: — Что ты хочешь за них?

— Тебе нечего предложить, — с насмешкой отвечает Бейн.

Джон вспоминает, как Бейн придавил его к стене, жар и тяжесть плоти, прижимавшейся к его бедру, и отчаянно выпаливает:

— Я могу тебе отсосать.

Бейн, смотрит на него, не моргая. Джон заставляет себя не отводить глаз. Со временем это стало проще. Сердце в груди бьется как сумасшедшее, Джону кажется, всем слышен его стук.

Стражник делает движение, но Бейн, не глядя, поднимает руку, и тот замирает.

— Серьезно? — низким голосом, почти мурлыча, уточняет он.

Джон кивает. Во рту у него сухо как в пустыне.

— Блейк, — повторяет коп, уже громче.

Бейн вдруг отворачивается и пересекает комнату широким маршем. Голос его грохочет:

— Ты веришь в то, что Готем достоин спасения, Блейк?

— Да, — тихо, но убежденно отвечает Джон. Бейн снова встает лицом к пленникам, явно наслаждаясь спектаклем.

— Тогда, соратники Джона Блейка, я дарую вам другой выбор. Я могу убить вас сейчас, или вы можете посмотреть, как этот человек продает мне свое тело, чтобы продлить ваше существование еще на пару недель.

Копы стоят на коленях в унизительной тишине. Наконец, самый старший нарушает молчание.

— Сделай это, — произносит он, глядя на Джона. Второй коп кивает. Третий, тот, что назвал его по имени, тоже медленно склоняет голову.

Бейн в ту же секунду оказывается рядом, хватает за челюсть так, что наверняка останутся синяки.

— Значит, мы договорились. Если ты сможешь довести меня до разрядки, я отпущу твоих друзей живыми. Разумеется, — добавляет он с этой своей жутковатой доброжелательностью, — ты вправе остановиться в любой момент.

Джон сжимает кулаки, сглатывает вставший в горле ком, который тяжелым камнем опускается в желудок. Рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось. Лучше уж здесь и сейчас, чем потом, в спальне Бейна, где его просто завалят в койку и отымеют. Если бы только у них не было зрителей. Лишь Барсад кажется незаинтересованным, хотя тоже улыбается про себя, словно какой-то ведомой одному ему шутке.

Бейн садится, расставляет ноги. Устраивается в кресле с ленивой грацией пантеры, готовой в любой момент напомнить, что она хищник. Джон подходит к нему, опускается на колени. Бейн коротко касается его волос, пропускает прядку между пальцами — неуместно ласковый жест в сложившейся ситуации. Потом снова откидывается на спинку.

Джону самому приходится расстегивать ему штаны, и пальцы несколько раз соскальзывают с застежек. Он не привык к такому тихому и молчаливому Бейну. С каждой секундой он все отчетливее понимает, насколько близко они сейчас друг от друга, что Бейну достаточно протянуть руку вниз и схватить его за глотку. Наконец Джон скованными руками кое-как высвобождает его член.

Даже вялый как сейчас он просто огромен. Джон и раньше знал, но одно дело знать, другое — готовиться взять его в рот. Джон делает пару глубоких, прерывистых вдохов. Руки у него слегка дрожат.

Бейн снова ловит его за подбородок, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза. В его взгляде горит недобрый огонек.

— Тебя никто не заставляет, — напоминает он Джону.

Но за его спиной трое полицейских. Джон зло смотрит ему в глаза, готовясь к худшему. Бейн, видимо, увидев то, что хотел, невнятно мычит и отпускает его.

Один оргазм за три жизни — не такая уж плохая сделка, уговаривает себя Джон, осторожно касаясь языком кожи. И все равно невольно дрожит: он никогда этого не делал; пару раз, когда он был молод и беден, другие платили ему, чтобы отсосать, засунуть один-два пальца в задницу, если их это возбуждало, но дальше он с мужчинами не заходил. Все, что происходит сейчас, для него ново и пугающе. Он обхватывает ствол двумя руками, поднося ко рту, потому что у Бейна еще не стоит. Плоть в руках удивительно нежная, горячая, вздрагивает в ритм пульсу.

Сначала Джон просто работает рукой, невольно заглядываясь на то, как скользит крайняя плоть, на каждом движении к основанию обнажая головку. Бейн молчит, терпеливо снося его неумелость. Член начинает твердеть. Ободренный, Джон склоняет голову и обхватывает губами самый кончик. Даже от этого губы растягиваются едва не до предела. Он заставляет себя взять глубже, почти на дюйм, потом, робко, запускает язык под крайнюю плоть, находит головку, всасывает, словно уговаривая показаться, и Бейн сверху издает нечто похожее на рык. Вот теперь у него точно стоит.

Привыкнув к необычному вкусу — соль-пот-мускус — и к тому, как растягиваются губы, Джон вырабатывает механический обезличенный ритм. Лизнуть, всосать, погладить. Повторить сколько потребуется. Джон вспоминает, как нравится ему, думает, что Бейн, наверное, предпочитает пожестче, крепче сжимает пальцы, быстро ласкает языком, пару раз задевает зубами. Бедра Бейна, здоровенные, как древесные стволы, чуть вздрагивают под его руками. В комнате царит тишина, нарушаемая только унизительными звуками, с которыми Джон трудится над членом и его рваными вздохами.

Непохоже, чтобы Бейну не нравилось — он не останавливает и даже не поправляет Джона — но спустя минут десять Джон начинает отчаиваться. Он меняет технику, экспериментирует. Выкладывается по-полной, как с любым заданием, забирает его в рот все глубже и глубже. Джон задыхается, звуки, которые он производит, становятся все влажнее, непристойнее. Он вдыхает запах Бейна, зажмуривается, сосредотачивается на вкусе. Он такой...

Обычный. Человеческий.

Но силы Джона иссякают. Челюсть ноет, непривычная к таким нагрузкам. Он заставляет себя продолжать, отвлеченно задумываясь, сколько времени уже прошло. Да что же надо сделать, чтобы Бейн кончил?! Джон на секунду поднимает глаза, посмотреть тому в лицо, и понимает, что Бейн на него даже не смотрит. Он пялится на стену поверх головы Джона, держа руки на подлокотниках.

Поначалу Джона приводила в ужас мысль о том, что Бейн кончит ему в рот. Теперь он бросается на его член с таким отчаянием, словно без него не сможет дышать. Кончи, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Джон отключается от всего, что происходит вокруг. Есть только его рот и член Бейна. Руку начинает сводить судорогой; он пробует перехватить член второй рукой, с поврежденным запястьем, но это слишком больно. Челюсть будто окаменела. Язык распух и пересох. Джон сосет так, словно умирает с голоду, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался (и прямо сейчас ему кажется, что в его жизни действительно больше ничего никогда не было), но осознание все равно постепенно укореняется в его костях.

Ничего не выйдет. Его обыграли.

Джон теряет счет времени. Ему кажется, все это длится уже не один час, но на самом деле прошло едва ли минут тридцать, когда Бейн неожиданно касается его щеки. Джон вдруг резко приходит в себя. До него доходит, в какое посмешище он превратился. Губы распухли; по щекам текут слезы, он почти всхлипывает при каждом вздохе. Колени онемели настолько, что уже даже не болят, зато челюсть просто огнем горит.

— Достаточно, — командует Бейн.

И Джон понимает, что проиграл.

Он сидит на полу, пытаясь отдышаться, а Бейн, нисколько не смущаясь, встает и заправляет член в штаны.

— Твои усилии не останутся без вознаграждения, — сообщает он Джону. Издевается. — Одного я оставлю в живых, чтобы он вернулся к Гордону. Пусть расскажет, что детектив Блейк жив и заодно о том, как низко он пал. Оставшиеся двое умрут.

Нет, пытается заорать Джон, но изо рта не выходит ни звука. Язык и челюсть отказываются шевелиться.

Раздается выстрел. Второй.

Джон вздрагивает оба раза.

— Выведи его на улицу и отпусти, — приказывает Бейн, и охранник вздергивает на ноги единственного оставшегося копа, застывшего от шока, забрызганного кровью его товарищей, и тащит к выходу.

Бейн ставит ботинок на одного из мертвецов, того офицера постарше, который согласился с тем, чтобы Джон отсосал Бейну ради спасения их жизней. Ждет, пока Джон поднимет на него глаза.

— Ты по-прежнему веришь, что Готем заслуживает спасения, Блейк? — интересуется Бейн.

И уходит, сопровождаемый своей свитой, оставив Джона дрожать и плакать на полу.

***

Вечером Бейн снимает с него наручники. Джон все равно никуда не денется.

***

Однажды утром, вскоре после провала с копами Барсад берет его с собой на крышу.

— Зачем мы здесь? — спрашивает Джон, поняв, что кроме них наверху никого нет. Его охватывает волна паники, которая почти тут же гаснет. Барсад, немногословный и сдержанный, пугает его вполовину не так сильно, как Бейн. Честно говоря, он ему даже нравится. Если бы тот был полицейским, Джон бы, наверное, старался ему подражать.

— Я научу тебя драться, — говорит Барсад.

— Ох. — Джон замолкает. — Бейн знает?

— Он сам и приказал. Он сказал, ты дуешься. — Джон только раскрывает рот, чтобы гневно возразить, но Барсад уже снимает с себя пояс с оружием. — Покажи мне, чему вас учили в полиции.

Джон затыкается. Он послушно повторяет с Барсадом знакомые движения, радуясь привычной рутине. Показывает захваты и защитные приемы, которым учили в академии, направляя его руки в замедленном темпе. Джон признателен за возможность отвлечься. Смерть полицейских не дает ему спать по ночам. Барсад молчит, спокойно следуя за его руками.

— А теперь по-настоящему, — говорит он. Джон становится в стойку, и Барсад бросается в бой. Джон перехватывает его, пытается перевернуть. Молниеносным движением Барсад берет его в захват и заставляет упасть на колени. Джон не успевает даже понять, как у него это получилось.

Барсад помогает ему подняться.

— Теперь я понимаю, о чем говорил Бейн.

— Ладно, — раздраженно отвечает Джон. Его гордость задета. — Я неуклюжий. Научи меня, как стать лучше.

Он поднимает кулаки, но Барсад нетерпеливо трясет головой и берет его за руки. Ставит Джона в желаемую позицию и оставляет стоять.

— Найди баланс, — говорит он, кружа вокруг Джона. После чего вдруг резко толкает сзади. Джон едва не падает. Барсада, похоже, уже утомил незадачливый ученик. Он вздыхает: — Значит, начнем с азов.

У самого Барсада с балансом явно проблем нет. Несколько упражнений он проделывает вместе с Джоном, удостоверяясь, что тот правильно держит руки и ноги, показывая, как нужно двигаться. Это не похоже ни на одну разминку, что приходилось видеть Джону. Это медленно, это... напоминает тай чи, хотя он слишком мало знает о боевых искусствах, чтобы сказать наверняка, да и то, что знает, почерпнул из фильмов. Упражнения бы даже расслабляли, если бы Барсад не гавкал каждые пару секунд, чтобы Джон выпрямил спину и дышал животом. К тому же, Джон чувствует себя по-дурацки, застывая в разных позах. В исполнении Барсада все выглядит совершенно естественным. Он мог бы заниматься этим весь день, понимает Джон — и, возможно, на самом деле занимается, когда не выполняет обязанности заместителя психованного террориста.

Солнце стоит уже высоко, когда Барсад решает, что баланса с них пока хватит и начинает учить его «туйшоу», или «толкающим рукам». Джон встает от него на расстоянии вытянутых рук, протягивает их вперед, чуть касаясь ладоней Барсада. Тот движется медленно, толкает Джона, заставляя пригибаться или отклоняться, не сходя, однако, с места. Несколько раз Джон теряет равновесие и вынужденно отходит в сторону. Терпение его потихоньку иссякает. 

— Мягче, — командует Барсад с каждым текучим толчком. — Мягче. Расслабься и двигайся вместе с ударами. Не отвечай на них.

— Значит, ты учишь меня, как принимать удар, — раздраженно замечает Джон. — Не тому, как наносить их.

— Только если ты способен принять удар, ты можешь его перенаправить. Если злишься, ударь меня.

Джон понимает, что делать этого не стоит, но он и вправду злится. Ему кажется, что Бейн и Барсад просто решили в очередной раз над ним поиздеваться. Он делает рывок вперед, целясь в лицо. Барсад — вечно сонный, худощавый, жилистый Барсад — уходит в сторону, отталкивает руку Джона вбок и той же рукой хватает за горло, одновременно делая подсечку. Отпускает горло, толкая вперед, и Джон, придушенно охнув, валится на пол. На все уходит меньше секунды.

 

— Если хочешь, мы прекратим, — произносит Барсад. У него даже дыхание не сбилось. — Или же ты можешь подняться и научиться делать так же.

Уязвленная гордость и ушибленная задница болят почти одинаково, но Джон позволяет Барсаду помочь ему встать. Они продолжают упражняться.

***

Блейку долго не дает покоя неудачная попытка спасти копов; Бейн чувствует, что их смерть легла на него тяжким грузом, не помогают даже тренировки с Барсадом. Бейн приказал повесить тела на улице так, чтобы их было видно из окна гостиной, в качестве напоминания, но, похоже, напоминает это Блейку совсем не о том.

Бейн думает об этом, когда Блейк говорит: «Ты мог бы убить меня вместо них».

Блейк — щенок, наивно полагающий, что нет ничего хуже смерти, и все же он предлагает это всерьез, Бейн видит по глазам. Блейк готов пойти на все. Даже на смерть? Любой из солдат Бейна отдал бы за него жизнь, но те полицейские — они ведь никто. Бейн сам готов бы умереть, лишь бы увидеть, как Талия выбирается из Ямы, почти не сомневался, что так и будет, но это другое. Чистоту и невинность Талии невозможно было не полюбить. Ради нее он сделает что угодно, стоит только попросить.

Но в Блейке сияет та же чистота, и Бейна сбивает это с толку.

Барсад рассказал ему, как некоторые из мужчин смотрят на Блейка. Мужчины всегда хотят запятнать чистоту, это заложено в них природой. Поэтому он попросил Барсада позаниматься с Блейком: это его отвлечет и позволит защитить себя, если понадобится. Барсад выкраивает на тренировки каждый день хотя бы по часу. После них Блейк возвращается еще более мрачным, чем обычно. Если бы Бейн был поблизости, он бы видел, как Блейк угрюмо сворачивается после душа на диване, держась за ссадины и синяки.

— Не дави на него, — предупреждает Бейн Барсада. Он попросил его, потому что понимал, что тот будет куда осторожнее, чем он сам. Его заместитель чуть раздраженно вздыхает:

— Он в хорошей форме и быстро учится. Я не прошу от него больше, чем он может дать.

Бейн рад услышать, что его пленник — достойный ученик. Ему интересно узнать, как высоко эта птичка может взлететь, прежде чем упадет.

Все мысли о Блейке вылетают из головы, стоит ему снова увидеть Талию. Он снимает с себя жилет и пояс, ложится лицом вниз на кровать и позволяет ее умелым руками прогнать постоянно гложущую его тело боль. Так их и застает Блейк, которого, к его большому недовольству, охрана почему-то пропускает внутрь.

— Ой, — слышится от дверей.

Блейк часто дышит, лицо раскрасневшееся и вспотевшее. Он наверняка спустился с крыши. Обычно днем Бейн не бывает в спальне; его присутствие явно застало Блейка врасплох, и уж точно он не ожидал увидеть Талию.

— Заходи, Джон, — приглашает Талия. — Тебе нечего бояться.

— Кажется, я вам помешаю, — резко отвечает Блейк. Бейн напрягается. Талия успокаивающе ведет ладонями по его спине.

— Можешь присоединиться, — ласково предлагает она.

— Блейк, уйди, — рычит Бейн.

К его удивлению, Блейк тут же исчезает, бросив на них напоследок любопытствующий взгляд.

— Как тебе твой новый питомец? — интересуется Талия.

— Никак, — ворчит Бейн. — Он отнимает мое время, к тому же, слишком много болтает.

— Он просто еще не понял, — уверяет она. — Но поймет.

Про то, как Блейк опустился перед ним на колени, Бейн не рассказывает. То был просто урок, не более.

Бейн удостоверяется, что Талия покинула здание без проблем, и возвращается в их общую комнату, где на одном из диванов уже сидит Блейк с книжкой в руке. Эту он уже читал — похоже, он по кругу перечитывает разносортные романы, которые остались в пентхаусе. Бейн останавливается, потом идет к закрытому шкафу под книжными полками. Открывает, роется в содержимом, находит в самом низу маленькую стопку книг. Вытаскивает одну, которая, как ему кажется, придется Блейку по вкусу, и снова запирает ящик.

Когда он встает перед ним, протягивая книгу, тот отвечает ему недоуменным взглядом.

— Это еще зачем? — спрашивает он.

Бейн делает вдох, выдыхает, с шипением выдавливая воздух сквозь маску, и наконец отвечает:

— Читать.

Вид у Блейка сомневающийся. Бейн и раньше приносил ему книги, но тогда Джон просто не мог дойти до полки и выбрать сам. Устав ждать, Бейн убирает книгу и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, как вдруг Блейк выбрасывает руку вперед и делает невиданное. Он касается фиксатора на запястье Бейна.

Бейн замирает. Взгляд Блейка скользит от фиксатора к грубой повязке на его собственном запястье, которую пришлось наложить после того, как Барсад на тренировке снова травмировал уже заживавшую руку.

— Оно было сломано, да?

Сломано. Разбито на много маленьких обломков. Раздавлено. Бейну бы стоило ударить его за предположение. За то, что угадал.

— Одна из моих старых травм, — вместо это отвечает он.

— Пояс тоже помогает?

Бейн убирает руку.

— Может.

Взгляд у Блейка слишком уж понимающий.

— А маска?

Бейн бросает ему на колени книгу и уходит.

— Барсад говорит, когда перестанешь дуться, он, может быть, снова возьмет тебя на прогулку.

— Я не дуюсь! — возмущается Блейк. Бейн поворачивается к нему.

— И как это по-твоему называется?

— Ты убил двух полицейских! Я что, радоваться должен?! — рявкает Блейк. — Только потому что я не смог даже...

Блейк яростно краснеет, и Бейн начинает злиться. Можно подумать, это он заставил Джона Блейка выдвинуть его маленькое предложение, хотя знал, что у того не получится.

— Одного я оставил, — холодно напоминает ему Бейн. — Учитывая, что ты не справился, я бы назвал свое решение щедрым.

— А я бы нет.

Бейну вдруг до тошноты надоедает и его вид, и голос. Он отворачивается, выключает свет, окунаясь в темноту, и идет в постель, не интересуясь, чем занят Блейк.

— Теперь я знаю, — произносит Блейк минуту спустя. В его голосе снова слышится злость. — Я не смог заставить тебя кончить, потому я — не она.

Бейн рычит, и этот животный рев, эхом расходящийся по комнате, тут же заставляет Блейка заткнуться.

— Заговори об этом еще раз, и я вырву тебе язык.

Остаток ночи Блейк благоразумно молчит.

***

Дни проходят один за другим, и Джон постепенно наращивает мышцы там, где начал их было терять. Барсад теперь учит его упражнениям, требующим и скорости тоже, устраивает тренировочные бои. После схваток с ним на Джоне места живого нет, однако он постепенно учится принимать удар, медленнее устает. Частенько остальные наемники, зависающие на крыше, собираются возле них в круг, посмотреть на бой, и хотя они радостно гогочут всякий раз, как Джон оказывается на земле, они так же искренне приветствуют его, когда однажды ему вдруг удается повалить Барсада (изрядно удивив их обоих).

Джон не восторге, но вынужден признать, что в его жизни сложился определенный распорядок. Проснуться, иногда в постели с Бейном. Позавтракать. Потренироваться с Барсадом. Принять душ. Поесть. Соратники Бейна со временем стали относиться к нему как к забавному домашнему питомцу и теперь порой приглашают поиграть в некую разновидность настольной игры, которую называют «авале» (вари), смеясь, когда через какое-то время он начинает их обыгрывать.

Та часть его, что всегда склонна была надеяться на лучшее, верившая, что Бейна получится нейтрализовать изнутри, просыпается все реже. Гораздо проще проживать день за днем, вести себя хорошо, нормально питаться и получать маленькие поблажки, чем снова всем рискнуть и довести себя до полусмерти. Джон реже вспоминает двух мертвых копов. Одного он все-таки спас. Будь он снаружи, не смог бы и этого.

И все же, шепчет внутри тот, кем Джон Блейк когда-то был, он должен быть «там».

Когда подобные мысли грозят захватить его с головой, Джон повторяет самые первые упражнения, которые показал ему Барсад, сосредотачивается на дыхании и балансе. Эти техники больше не кажутся ему глупыми. Джон дышит животом, чувствуя, как с каждым вдохом и выдохом из него уходит напряжение. Как отступает боль от набитых шишек и синяков.

Однажды во время тренировки он слышит шаги Бейна, буквально за пару секунд до того, как тот открывает дверь. Для человека его телосложения Бейн в своих тяжелых армейских ботинках движется поразительно бесшумно. Джон останавливается, не желая заниматься при нем, и садится на подоконник.

Он смотрит на свой город, с тоской размышляя о том, где сейчас Гордон и остальные. В порядке ли они, вернулся ли тот единственный уцелевший, чтобы рассказать, что случилось с Джоном. Бейн неслышно встает за его спиной.

Минуту спустя он лениво интересуется:

— Не нравится жить с подрезанными крыльями, Робин?

— Я должен быть там, — рассеянно произносит Джон. — Там остались люди, которым я нужен.

И тут же жалеет о сказанном. Знает ли Миранда о мальчиках? Он торопливо переводит взгляд на Бейна.

— Мне хорошо знакомо это чувство, — просто отвечает Бейн. Он говорит о Миранде-Талии, знает Джон, хотя дьявол его раздери, если он понимает, какие отношения их связывают.

— Если ее план сработает, мы все умрем, — отрывисто напоминает Джон. Люциус Фокс, еще один доверенный соратник Брюса Уэйна, и сама Миранда рассказали сопротивлению о сроке жизни бомбы. Бейн кивает, щурясь на солнце.

— Готем выживет, Блейк, — бормочет он.

— Но мы — нет.

— Ты хороший человек, — говорит Бейн, к его безграничному удивлению. — Мне жаль, что ты попал под перекрестный огонь в нашей войне с коррупцией.

— Под огонь попали множество хороших людей, — возражает Джон. — Дети. Семьи.

— Мужчины и женщины, вскармливающие свое потомство на той же лжи, которой питаются сами. Ты — вымирающий вид.

— Люди там, на улицах, нуждаются во мне, — отчаянно настаивает Джон. — Тебе я не нужен.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что мне нужно, — чуть помолчав, отвечает Бейн. Его голос холоден, и Джон воспринимает это как сигнал к окончанию разговора. Он уже неплохо читает настроение Бейна.

Вместо того, чтобы продолжать спорить, Джон ждет, пока тот не отодвинется, потом встает и продолжает тренировку. Плевать, видит Бейн или нет. Ему нужно расслабится. Бейн исчезает в ванной.

Через какое-то время он возвращается, и Джон чувствует на себе его тяжелый взгляд. Вдоль спины пробегает холодок. Джон продолжает заниматься, пытаясь забыть о присутствии Бейна. Вдохнуть. Согнуться. Выдохнуть.

И едва ли не подпрыгивает, когда Бейн вдруг подхватывает его под локоть, кладет свободную руку на поясницу, чтобы поправить позу. И не уходит. Джон застывает. Минуту спустя Бейн убирает руки.

Джон отмирает и поворачивается.

— Ты тоже знаешь все эти техники, которые показывает мне Барсад?

— Лига Теней учила нас множеству различных боевых искусств. Да, некоторые из них мне знакомы.

— Наверное, ты многое умеешь, — вслух размышляет Джон. Потом, слегка расстроенно, добавляет: — Почему... почему тай-чи? Почему не... не знаю, кикбоксинг, бразильский уличный бой?

— Техника нападения в тай-чи сосредоточена на том, чтобы поразить нежные, уязвимые места противника с помощью единичных точных ударов. Именно этому тебе и надо научиться. Не стоит недооценивать тай-чи, хотя, конечно, в первую очередь это искусство защиты, не нападения.

Джон открывает было рот, чтобы спросить какую-нибудь глупость, попросить, чтобы Бейн... потренировался с ним в тай-чи, но тут же краснеет и затыкается. Барсад примерно одного с ним роста, гибок. Представить себе обстоятельства, в которых он смог бы сбить с ног Бейна, Джон не в состоянии. К тому же, во время тренировок они порой соприкасаются друг с другом совсем близко, почти интимно. Как в танце. С Барсадом он не испытывает неловкости, но с Бейном? Нет уж, свою долю близости с Бейном он получил, пока стоял на коленях. Джон качает головой и возвращается к окну, опять принимая позу для упражнений.

Бейн снова легко касается его спины. Джон выпрямляется и втягивает воздух. По спине бегут мурашки, сердце пускается вскачь. Он так и не привык к прикосновениям Бейна, несмотря на все время, что они прожили вместе. Джон закрывает глаза. Ждет, что будет дальше.

Похоже, не будет ничего. Бейн убирает руку и, не произнеся ни слова, уходит. Джон снова может дышать.

После этого заниматься при Бейне с каждым разом становится все легче.

*

Джон почти готов поклясться, что все спланировано заранее, когда пару дней спустя к Бейну на суд притаскивают молодого парнишку. Тот работает на них же, он один из тех, кто трудится в туннелях под городом. Парень пробрался наверх, сказав, что пришел кое-кого навестить, и пытался удрать с мешком, полным еды. Поймавший его охранник считает, что он шпион. Джон видит в лице парня страх и гнев. Чувства, прекрасно ему знакомые. В груди сворачивается в кольцо что-то горячее и мерзкое.

— Убей его, — равнодушно приказывает Бейн, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, в которые они с Барсадом закопались.

— Нет. — Джон встает у охранника на пути.

Бейн поднимает голову. Стражник бросается на Джона, но тот выбивает у него пистолет и отправляет в полет, используя силу его же броска. Это первый прием, которому их учили в академии, отточенный тренировками с Барсадом. Джон встает между Бейном и рыдающим мальчишкой.

— Убей меня.

— И какой мне в том толк? — Бейн разводит руки. Джон набирает воздуху в грудь.

— Тогда мое предложение остается прежним.

Ему удается застать Бейна врасплох. Во всяком случае, так ему кажется. По Бейну не угадаешь.

Бейн прищуривается.

— Ты пробовал и у тебя не вышло.

— Так дай мне попробовать снова. — Сердце Джона колотится как сумасшедшее. Ему нужно, нужно попытаться еще раз, ради этого паренька и, может быть... может быть, ради себя тоже. Джон облизывает губы и добавляет. — Больше мне предложить нечего.

В глазах Бейна появляется злой блеск. Бейн встает, подходит к Джону, хватает за воротник и практически тащит за собой.

На пороге в спальню Джон спотыкается, Бейн впихивает его внутрь и захлопывает дверь. У Джона встает в горле ком. Что Бейн собирается делать? Тот его выпускает, и Джон отшатывается, думает о том, чтобы отказаться, сбежать в соседнюю комнату. Он и так зашел слишком далеко.

— Зачем тебе это? — рычит Бейн, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. Его глаза горят. — Думаешь, я вожделею тебя?

Честным ответом будет: «Да, да, я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, я чувствую твой взгляд по ночам, я не дурак». Джон судорожно втягивает воздух.

— Это всего лишь обмен, — рявкает он. — Мой рот, его жизнь.

Бейн слегка расслабляется, массивные плечи опускаются. Он усаживается в кресло.

— Что ж, попробуй.

На этот раз Бейн оказывается уже почти возбужден. Спасибо Господу за малые радости. Джон доводит его руками до полноценной эрекции и приступает.

Второй раз проще. В некотором роде это даже привычно. Джон впивается ногтями Бейну в бедра и насаживается на член ртом. Члена все еще слишком много, действо по-прежнему воспринимается как вторжение, но теперь уже знакомое. Джон работает ртом быстро, жестко, вспоминает все, что умеет, отчаянно надеясь вызвать у Бейна хоть какую-нибудь реакцию.

Но этого так и не происходит. Джон старается из всех сил, в этот раз он не играет, не устраивает прелюдий. Он забывает, где они, забывает о стыде, обо всем, кроме Бейна, его запаха, вкуса, того, как получить больше. К своему ужасу, Джон вдруг понимает, что у него в штанах тоже становится тесно, и он сильнее стискивает руками бедра Бейна. Его не может это возбуждать. Он не собирается возбуждаться от того, как Бейн использует его рот.

Но он ведь и не использует, да? Он оставляет всю работу Джону. Джон сердито впивается ногтями ему в бедро, гладит ствол второй рукой, удивленный, что до сих пор не может взять его так глубоко, чтобы встретиться губами с собственным кулаком, придерживающим член у основания; бездумно прихватывает яички, гладит и перекатывает в ладони; что угодно, лишь бы добиться ответа. Но сверху раздается только ровное дыхание сквозь маску.

Джон понимает, что проиграл. Ему хватает двадцати минут, чтобы окончательно вымотаться. Пытаться дальше нет смысла. Он останавливается, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Не могу.

— Я так и думал. — Бейн встает, отпихивает Джона ногой. Джон валится на пол. Сверху раздается звук застегиваемой молнии.

Он снова провалился.

Бейн пересекает комнату и открывает дверь. Джон ковыляет за ним.

— Отрежь мальчишку руку, — равнодушно командует Бейн, когда Джон его наконец нагоняет. — Это удовлетворит все стороны.

— Нет, — выдавливает Джон. Он рвется вперед, спотыкается на онемевших от долгого сидения ногах, и хватается за ногу Бейна. Тот с раздражением пытается его стряхнуть. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. — Джон сам не очень понимает, что говорит; язык кажется тяжелым и неповоротливым, словно на него до сих пор давит член Бейна. Он чувствует на себе взгляды Барсада и охранника, но не смотрит в их сторону. — Не надо.

— Тебе больше нечего мне предложить.

— Мои руки, — предлагает Джон. Он уставляется на них, понимая, что сказал. Бейн молчит. Джон зло продолжает: — Ты хочешь кого-нибудь наказать. Убивать меня ты не собираешься. Тогда отрежь мне руки и отпусти его.

— Для тебя это важно, — замечает Бейн. Джон стискивает зубы.

— Разумеется, важно.

Бейн склоняет голову набок. И говорит:

— Ладно. Твои руки.

Он вздергивает Джона за воротник, швыряет на стол, за которым все еще сидит Барсад. Он же, конечно, и бросает Бейну нож... нет, не нож, чертово мачете — и Бейн, поймав его одной рукой, другой хватает Джона за запястье, укладывает его вытянутую руку на стол и с пугающей ловкостью задирает вверх рукав.

Джон зажмуривается. Его трясет. Будет больно. Будет очень, очень больно.

— Ладно, — выговаривает он, тяжело дыша и стуча зубами. — Давай.

Взвизг, с которым мачете врубается в деревянный стол, заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Бейн оставляет клинок на месте. Джон открывает глаза. Он все еще трясется. И у него все еще две руки.

— Вышвырните мальчишку на улицу, — приказывает Бейн. Он разворачивается и уходит в спальню, оставив Джона дрожать на столе.

— Ты храбрый дурак, — без всякого выражения замечает Барсад после того, как охранник уводит мальчика. Он в одно движение выдергивает мачете из стола и, не произнеся больше ни слова, возвращается к картам и бумагам. Джон тупо опускается в кресло, не зная, что думать.

***

Чем больше времени Бейн проводит рядом с Блейком, тем больше достойных восхищения качеств он в нем находит. Его стойкость. Его преданность идеалам. Безрассудная храбрость.

Но то, как Блейк боролся за того сироту, не дает ему покоя.

Бейн мог исполнить свою угрозу. Он хотел ее исполнить. Отнять руку, оставить Блейка на попечение Барсада, живым, но страдающим от боли, бесполезным. Талии бы это пришлось по душе.

Но именно то, что Блейк не сомневался, что он так и поступит, заставило Бейна остановиться. Блейк знал, на что идет, и все равно был готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти мальчика.

Бейн лежит в темноте с открытыми глазами, пытается разобраться и не может.

Он отпустил бы Блейка. Ему здесь не место. Он слишком добр; он сияет слишком ярко. Это его погубит. Если бы не Талия, Бейн отослал бы его обратно на улицу прямо сейчас. От Бейна не укрывается, как часто Блейк смотрит в окно, думая, наверно, о тех, кого поклялся защищать, и это лишь укрепляет его решимость. Готем не заслужил таких, как Блейк. Бейн жаден, он забрал бы Блейка с его благородством себе, целиком.

Но теперь Блейк в его присутствии все чаще закрывается. Он ломается, как и предсказывала Талия. Слишком быстро. Бейн спрашивает, что ему нужно, приносит книги, но тот все равно замыкается в себе. Он тренируется с Барсадом, учится контролировать дыхание, и полностью выключает окружающий мир во все оставшееся время. Бейн понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.

Бейн размышляет, строит планы, отказывается от них и придумывает новые. Он слишком много думает о Джоне Блейке.

Решение невольно находит Барсад. Бейн спускается с визитом на заброшенную стоянку под зданием, где хранится оружие и тренируются некоторые из бойцов. Барсад проскальзывает мимо, придерживая что-то за воротом, чем задевает его любопытство.

— Наши братья из Блэкгейта нашли себе игрушку, — сухо объясняет Барсад, показывая ему какое-то маленькое животное. Это мелкая кошка, с клочками серой шерсти на худеньком тельце там, где мех не выжгли дочиста. Кожа — одна сплошная красная обожженная рана. — Я убью ее.

Бейн почти соглашается; но потом вдруг вспоминает о Яме и том птенце. О надежде, которая тогда так ярко загорелась в глазах Талии.

Он роняет котенка Блейку на колени. Тот устроился, скрестив ноги, на одной из кушеток, и погрузился в чтение. Увидев Бейна, он привычно съеживается, но потом замечает кошку и замирает.

— Что это?

— Кошка.

— Господи, — вырывается у Блейка. Он осторожно берет в руки изуродованное тельце. — Что с ней случилось?

Мордочка у нее черная от сажи, нос опален, усы оплавились. Ожог тянется на половину морды вплоть до порванного уха. Кошка открывает глаза, морщась от боли, показывая один голубой зрачок и пустую глазницу с другой стороны, и снова зажмуривается. Открывает пасть, показывая розовый язычок, но не издает ни звука.

Она уродлива. Безнадежно искалечена.

— Это тебе.

— Господи, — повторяет Блейк. Его лицо, шею заливает румянец. — Ты.. это что, шутка? Она же сейчас сдохнет. И для нее это неплохой вариант. Посмотри на нее, она же мучается...

— Я подумал, она могла бы тебя отвлечь. Если хочешь, могу сломать ей шею.

Бейн протягивает руку, но Блейк машинально закрывает кошку собой.

— Боже, — бормочет он; устраивает котенка на коленях, открывает бутылку с водой и нацеживает немного в крышечку. Снова приподнимает животное, запрокидывает ему голову и капает воду в глотку. Пару секунд спустя кошка глотает. Блейк облегченно вздыхает. — Если она будет пить, может, у меня получится... Не знаю. Это глупо. У нас есть что-нибудь от ожогов? Какая-нибудь мазь?

— Я поищу, — обещает Бейн.

Блейк снова пытается ее напоить.

— Это ненормально. Я тебе не понимаю. — Он фыркает. Подарок Бейна почему-то его разозлил. — Может, нам стоит надеть на нее маску. Будет похожа на тебя.

Подколка внезапна, но меньшего Бейн и не ожидал. Он уходит за аптечкой.

Котенок переживает ночь. Блейк заворачивает ее в мокрое холодное полотенце; она не шевелится, даже глаз не открывает, но все же в ней теплится жизнь. Бейн оставляет ее утром под опекой Блейка и когда вечером возвращается, та по-прежнему на месте, перемазанная мазью и замотанная в стерильные бинты.

— Она выживет?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Блейк, но в его глазах Бейн видит то, на что надеялся: надежду. — Ей сильно досталось. Но она хотя бы пьет.

Бейн садится на кровать и наблюдает за ними. У Блейка ловкие, чуткие руки, с кошкой он обращается бережно.

— Все это бессмысленно, — произносит Блейк, видимо, пытаясь найти в действиях Бейна логику. — Мы все равно все скоро умрем. Ну, хотя бы у нее будет шанс. Она заслужила.

— Да.

— Тебе-то что? — Блейк снова начинает закипать. — Это всего лишь кошка. Она никак не вписывается в твои грандиозные планы.

— Это просто подарок. Ничего больше.

— Херовые у тебя подарки. — Блейк поджимает губы, трясет головой. — С другой стороны, дарили мне и хуже.

Бейн откидывается на изголовье, скрещивает руки за спиной.

 

— Например?

Блейк слишком устал, чтобы закрываться и огрызаться. Он рассказывает Бейну о приемной семье, в которую попал в двенадцать лет, где на Рождество родные дети получили россыпь ярких новеньких игрушек, а он, чужак, пакет с поношенными вещами из сэконд-хэнда.

Рассказ будит спавший в нем гнев, и начав, Блейк уже не может остановиться. Воспоминания льются из него потоком, горькие, поражающие своей жестокостью.

Он рассказывает Бейну о других семьях, которые набирали детей, чтобы пользоваться пособиями. О том, как унизительно, когда ты в очередной раз переезжаешь, и все твои вещи умещаются в мусорный мешок. О социальных работниках, пытавшихся выведать у него, что он чувствует, пока Джон не научился притворяться, что испытывает исключительно одобряемые общество эмоции. Кипя от злости, он говорит о домах, где над детьми издевались, не потому, что страдал там сам, но потому что в них ему пришлось оставить детей помладше, тех, кого брали после него, без защиты, без возможности просто обнять их, когда они в том нуждались.

Наконец, он выдыхается. Наверное, вдруг понимает, насколько открылся. Он осторожно говорит Бейну, что все было не так уж и плохо. Рассказывает о детском доме, где очутился под конец и добром священнике, который там заправлял. Об играх, которые они придумывали, о том, как старшие следили за младшими. И, конечно, разговор неминуемо сворачивает на их благотворителя, Брюса Уэйна. Героя его детства. 

— Знаешь, это давало надежду, — отвечает он, когда Бейн настойчиво интересуется Уэйном. — Что такой, как он, прошел через то же, что и мы. Понимаешь?

— Брюс Уэйн вырос в роскоши, — возражает Бейн. — Твои беды ему неведомы.

— И все же... потеря близких, одиночество, чувство... что ты никому не нужен. Он сумел выкарабкаться. Я стал копом из-за него.

Блейк замолкает, смотрит на спящего на коленях котенка. Устало проводит ладонью по лицу и принужденно смеется.

— Но сколько же можно говорить обо мне. Как насчет тебя?

— О чем ты хочешь узнать?

— Не знаю. Где ты родился?

— В аду на земле.

— В Детройте? — предполагает Блейк и вдруг смеется собственной шутке. Бейна это и забавляет, и очаровывает. Блейк снова трет лицо ладонью и говорит: — Прости. Я... извини. Я просто устал. — Он снова молчит. — Что... что будет, если ты снимешь маску?

— Я буду мучиться от неописуемой боли.

— Ясно. — Блейк опять ненадолго замолкает, но потом продолжает: — Почему... Что с тобой случилось?

— Я полюбил нечто прекрасное и посмел не дать другим это уничтожить.

Блейк смотрит на него искоса.

— Слишком загадочно.

— Я вырос в дыре, полной насильников и убийц, — говорит Бейн. — Это самая страшная тюрьма на земле. Ничему невинному там не выжить. Поэтому, когда мать Талии изнасиловали до смерти, я стал защитником ее дочери.

— Миран... Талия тоже там родилась?

Бейн кивает.

— Но я не мог позволить ей там умереть. Когда ее истинный пол раскрыли, я помог ей сбежать. Она оставила Яму, а я испытал на себе тамошнее «правосудие»,

Взгляд темных глаз Блейка останавливается на маске. Бейн отворачивается.

— Они приковали меня, избили и изуродовали, — сообщает он стене. — А доктор, который не смог меня вылечить, оставил жить. Оставил жить, хотя понимал, что смерть станет избавлением. И четыре года я прождал во тьме, вдыхая через тряпку дурман, лишь бы сохранить рассудок.

Бейн сжимает кулаки, разжимает их. Делает так еще пару раз, снова переживая случившееся.

— Талия вернулась за тобой, — говорит Блейк.

— Да. Уже взрослой женщиной, с войском своего отца за спиной. С той самой Лигой Теней, которая сделала воина из твоего Бэтмена.

— Вы вместе тренировались? — В голосе Блейка слышится восхищение.

— Меня исключили гораздо раньше, чем Брюс Уэйн присоединился к моим братьям в горах, — рычит Бейн. — Я вышел из Ямы монстром. Отец Талии не мог на меня смотреть, мой вид напоминал ему о жестокости тех людей, что убили его любовь. Он изгнал меня.

— Но ты ведь был ни в чем не виноват, — говорит Блейк. Колеблется и уточняет: — Ведь не был же?

— Нет, — Бейн почти ревет в ответ. Он монстр, да, в какое определение не заглядывай — но только не в это. — Единственным моим преступлением было то, что я спас его дочь от той же участи.

Блейк на секунду поднимает на него глаза и снова опускает. Наверное, то, что он в них видит, ему не нравится. Вопросы у него, похоже, закончились.

Бейн ошибается. Пару минут спустя Блейк опять нарушает тишину:

— Ты сделал бы это снова?

Бейн вздыхает. Воздух проходит через маску с мягким механическим присвистом. Бейн разжимает кулаки. Его гнев утих.

— Тысячу раз.

***

На следующий день Бейн приносит мазь от ожогов и кошачьи консервы и отдает своим людям приказ принести еще, если те попадутся на глаза. Консервы в ходу среди бедняков, которые не всегда успевают добраться до грузовиков с продовольствием.

Блейк сидит в изголовье кровати, снова читая. Кошки не видно.

— Твоей кошке. — Бейн роняет принесенное на одеяло. — Мазь от ожогов. Поскольку пострадавших от огня людей у нас нет, надеюсь, твоя совесть будет спокойна.

— Мне не нужна кошка. — Голос Блейка на удивление невыразителен.

После короткого молчания Бейн произносит:

— Ясно.

— Нет. — Блейк поднимает голову и прожигает его взглядом. — До меня наконец дошло, зачем ты притащил мне полудохлую кошку. Ты и не ждал, что ей станет лучше. Ты хотел, чтобы я пытался ее спасти, пока той становилось бы все хуже и хуже, пока я бы не сказал — ладно, хватит — и не утопил бы ее, потому что это лучше, чем смотреть, как она мучается. Ты выиграл. Я сделаю это, я утоплю чертову кошку. Доволен? Я прошел твой ебнутый тест? Теперь, зная, что я готов убить невинное живое существо, ты счастлив?

 

Блейк почти кричит. Бейн обдумывает его слова и приходит к выводу, что у того были основания прийти к подобным выводам. Но как отвечать на обвинения, он не знает. Он уже сказал Блейку, что кошка — подарок. Пусть думает, что хочет.

Блейк смотрит на него по-прежнему недовольно, но постепенно морщинка на лбу разглаживается. Ярость стихает. Он склоняет голову, трет рукой глаза.

— Или же ты на самом деле настолько отстаешь в эмоциональном развитии, что считаешь полумертвую кошку неплохим подарком. Господи. Ладно.

— Могу унести ее обратно, — предлагает Бейн.

— Нет, — бормочет Блейк. — Она... ей еще плохо. Но она ест. — Она вздыхает. — Спряталась под кроватью. Наверное, ей удобнее на холодном полу.

— Я подумал, — говорит Бейн, вспоминая птицу, вспоминая Талию, — что она может тебя порадовать.

— Тебе-то что до моей радости?

Хороший вопрос. Бейну плевать на Блейка. Должно быть наплевать. Блейк смотрит на него с любопытством. Его лицо открыто как никогда.

Но эта искра быстро гаснет.

— Если я счастлив, меня проще контролировать, верно?

— Я не собирался тебя контролировать, — возражает Бейн. — Ты забавляешь меня гораздо больше, когда действуешь так, как тебе вздумается.

Бейн фыркает.

— Да уж. Значит, вот я здесь зачем — развлекать.

— Так было с самого начала, — отвечает Бейн. — Разве ты не знал?

Блейк поджимает губы. Бейн не сразу понимает, что тот борется с улыбкой.

— Не знаю, как ее назвать, если все-таки выживет, — говорит Блейк. — Не думаю, что ей понравится какое-нибудь вычурное имя.

— Да, — соглашается Бейн, позволяя сменить тему. — Я тоже.

***

 

Бейн решает, что животное вне опасности, когда однажды, вернувшись вечером к себе, усаживается на кровать снять ботинки, а кошка стрелой вылетает из-под ног и прячется под диваном.

— Твое животное меня боится, — замечает Бейн.

— Она не мое животное. — Блейк занят упражнениями. Он стоит лицом к окну, чтобы смотреть на город. — Она просто чья-то кошка. Я их даже не люблю. И тебя она боится только потому, что не знает, что ты не причинишь ей вреда.

— А я не причиню? — уточняет Бейн.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Блейк. Он выдыхает, меняет позу, и Бейн отмечает, насколько более плавными стали его движения. — Ты не причинишь. — Блейк останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом. — К тому же, ты просто огромный. Это пугает.

— Никто не боялся меня, пока я не стал носить маску.

Блейк с сомнением поднимает брови, и Бейн вдруг замечает, что у него перебинтованы пальцы. Он резко поднимается. Блейк не отшатывается, как обычно, не дергается, даже когда он хватает его за руку, чтобы осмотреть травмы.

— Барсад учит меня, как обезоружить нападающего с ножом, — объясняет он. — Практике он уделяет больше внимания, чем было принято в академии.

— Он сделал тебе больно? — угрожающе интересуется Бейн.

Блейк молчит. Когда Бейн поднимает голову, на секунду их взгляды встречаются. Блейк краснеет и выдергивает руку.

— Нет... ничего страшного. Он обработал порезы. Я же... я же должен учиться, да? Сейчас на улицах Готема полно народу с ножами. — Его плечи поникают, и он снова смотрит в окно. — Хотя я все равно торчу здесь, — бормочет он.

Он говорит это скорее себе, чем Бейну, но тот все равно слышит.

— Если бы я тебя отпустил... — начинает он.

Блейк поднимает на него глаза, в которых горит незаданный вопрос. Бейн его опережает:

— Если бы я тебя отпустил, ты использовал бы полученные знания, чтобы убить Талию.

С лица Блейка сначала слетают все эмоции, а потом их место занимает гнев.

— Издеваешься? Она единственная, кто знает, как обезвредить бомбу. Других причин нет?

— Я бы никогда, — низко рычит Бейн, — не поставил жизнь Талии под угрозу.

Блейк стискивает зубы и молчит. Какое-то время они в тишине рассматривают проклятый город.

— К тому же она тебя уничтожит, — наконец тихо произносит Бейн.

— А вдруг нет, — так же тихо отвечает Блейк. — Я уже неплохо держу удар.

Уголок его рта слегка дергается. Он переводит взгляд на Бейна.

— То, что делала Талия... она массировала тебе спину?

— Да?

— Хочешь, я этим займусь, — предлагает Блейк. — Она не так часто приходит. А тебе после этого лучше. Верно?

Бейн смотрит на него изучающе, выискивая мотив.

— Зачем тебе?

— Потому что, — Блейк пожимает плечами, снова глядя в окно. — Ты подарил мне полудохлую кошку. За подарки надо платить, да?

— Да, — отвечает Бейн после долгого молчания, глядя, как тот снова приступает к тренировкам. — За подарки нужно платить.

***

 

— Ты спятил? — возмущается Джон. — В смысле, спятил еще больше, чем я думал?

Барсад раздраженно отмахивается. Сегодня он взял Джона покататься на машине, а потом устроил короткую прогулку пешком. Бежать Джон и не думает. У Барсада оружие, и как бы хорошо Джон теперь ни «отражал удар», отразить пулю ему вряд ли удастся.

Но Барсад складывает автомат и пояс со снаряжением на землю. Они стоят на замерзшем пляже. Барсад хочет, чтобы Джон прогулялся по льду.

— Он треснет, — говорит Джон.

— Нет, если ты научился равномерно распределять вес тела.

— Я утону, — упрямо возражает Джон.

— Только если провалишься, — «успокаивает» Барсад.

Джону вдруг становится наплевать. Он вступает на лед. Может, дойдет до того берега и свалит на хрен из этого города. Но уйти далеко не удается. Лед под ногами опасно стонет. Джон останавливается.

— Вот так, — слышится позади довольный голос Барсада. — Сначала разомнемся.

На Джоне позаимствованное у кого-то пальто — он понятия не имеет, где Бейн его взял и жив ли предыдущий владелец. Оно не особо теплое, но Джон все равно прожигает Барсада недовольным взглядом, когда тот заставляет его снять. На обнаженных руках и лице медленно тают падающие с неба снежинки.

— В горах мы бы занимались при гораздо более низкой температуре, — говорит Барсад. — Ты слишком много ноешь.

Джон молчит. Он слышит это постоянно — что слишком много говорит, слишком часто жалуется. Без лишних слов он начинает тренировку. Лед под ногами трещит, и Джон жмурит глаза. Внутри все поджимается

— Барсад, если я провалюсь...

— Я тебя вытащу, — спокойно обещает Барсад.

— Почему мы этим занимаемся?

— Город — там. — Лицо Барсада ничего не выражает. — Если сможешь меня победить.

Джон оглядывается. Они одни, за ними никто не следит и никто не охраняет. Он разворачивается спиной к Барсаду, на лице которого играет легкая улыбка.

Они начинают разогреваться. Упражнения успокаивают, кровь бежит по телу быстрее, прогоняя холод. Потом Барсад предлагает заняться туйшоу. Ноги Джона скользят по льду.

— Работай телом, — напоминает Барсад. — Помни о том, где ты.

Большую часть тренировки они проводят в молчании. Барсад и так редко говорит, не считая указаний и пояснений, поэтому когда он вдруг подает голос, Джон удивлен.

— Не заключай больше с Бейном сделок.

Джон чуть не падает. Он ловит равновесие и выпрямляется, опуская руки. Барсад тоже останавливается.

— Это все равно не работает, — отвечает наконец Джон, с трудом подбирая слова. Уши у него горят, несмотря на холод. — Я его даже до оргазма довести не могу.

— Ты делаешь слишком много предположений на его счет.

— Он меня не хочет. Это-то я понял.

— Он не хочет тебя так, — поправляет Барсад. Он поднимает руки, готовый продолжить тренировку, но Джон не торопится.

— Он влюблен в Талию, — произносит он, пытаясь найти в действиях Бейна хоть какую-то логику. Откуда берется его равнодушие, когда Джон прекрасно видит, как тот наблюдает за ним в уединении их спальни — как будто никогда не видел ничего подобного? Барсад лениво пожимает плечами.

— Мой брат посвятил ей свою жизнь. Не думаю, что он ее когда-нибудь хотел.

— Я видел, как он на нее смотрит. Как будто...

— Как будто она единственная звезда на небосклоне, — заканчивает за него Барсад. — Ты знаешь, где они встретились? Тогда должен знать и то, от какой судьбы он ее спас. Разве мог он тронуть ее после этого?

Больше он ничего не говорит, и Джону приходится разбираться в его словах самому. Барсад легонько его пихает, пытаясь привлечь внимание, Джон трясет головой и поднимает руки.

Они проделывают еще несколько выпадов, прежде чем он снова останавливается.

— Тогда почему он согласился? — вырывается у него. — Если «так» он меня не хочет?

— Ты принадлежишь ему. А приятно может сделать чей угодно рот. — В этот раз Джон успешно отражает его уже менее шутливый удар. — Возможно, если бы ты меньше думал о Бейне, уже давно бы научился тому, чего он от тебя ждет.

Джон делает рывок, и Барсад без особых усилий отбивает удар. Он всегда поощрял попытки Джона застать его врасплох.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я больше не буду. Но он мог бы просто отказаться, — добавляет он.

Барсад стонет и бьет его в голову. У Джона перед глазами мелькают звездочки. Он отскакивает.

— Мы же только разогреваемся! — возмущается он. Барсад только пожимает плечами.

— Ты первый ударил.

Джон хмурится и бросается в бой. Он вдруг в полной мере осознает, как его все достало. Достало жить пленником, выслушивать свист и шуточки бывших зэков из Блэкгейта, терпеть знающие взгляды людей Бейна, зовущих его шлюхой на своем языке. Достало лежать по ночам рядом с ним и притворяться, будто не замечает, как тот на него смотрит. Достало быть боксерской грушей Барсада. Джон ловит равновесие. Чувствует, как движется под ним лед. Его город ждет. Надо только суметь ударить Барсада достаточно сильно, хотя бы на секунду отвлечь его внимание. Барсад подыгрывает ему, позволяет Джону искать бреши в обороне, ровно столько, чтобы подпитать его самоуверенность.

Получается. Джон на льду, дерется, кружит, вытворяет безумные, потрясающие вещи. Лед под ним стонет, хрипит, трещит, а Джон продолжает свой танец. Дух его парит.

А потом Барсад перестает играть.

— Мы все должны пройти через лед, — убийственно спокойно объясняет Барсад, когда трясущийся Джон приходит в себя на берегу. — Иногда одного раза достаточно.

До пентхауса Джона ему приходится тащить практически на себе. Бейн сидит за столом в спальне. При виде их он прищуривается.

— Что ты сделал?

— Он прошел лед, — поясняет Барсад, сваливая с себя Джона. — Справился.

К разочарованию Джона Бейна ответ, похоже, полностью устраивает. Он-то бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как Бейн прошибает им стену. Но Барсад уходит живой и невредимый.

— Раздевайся, — приказывает Бейн.

Джон подчиняется. Наплевать. Пусть Бейн смотрит. Его задолбал этот блядский цирк. Джон пытается озвучить свои мысли, но губы и язык не слушаются, а зубы выдают нервную дробь. Бейн толкает его к кровати, заставляет лечь.

Не с первого раза, но Джон все-таки выдавливает из себя:

— Д-д-душ.

— Нельзя согреваться слишком быстро. — Бейн кажется... довольным? Думать почти так же тяжело, как говорить. Шелест воздуха, и куртка Бейна — теплая, мягкая, нет, главное, теплая — оказывается на нем. Джон сворачивается клубочком, пытаясь впитать ее тепло. Бейн накрывает его сверху одеялом и уходит. Возвращается со стаканом воды.

— У тебя губы синие. Сколько ты провел под водой?

Джон трясет головой.

— Не мог выбраться. — Он помнит только, как смыкается лед над его головой.

Бейн заставляет его сесть и выпить немного теплой воды. Джон глотает, сколько может, и едва не выбивает зуб о стакан, когда тело снова охватывает дрожь.

— Хочешь, принесу твою кошку?

Джон смеется. В голове мутнеет как с похмелья. Да уж, кошка будет в восторге, когда ее придавит тяжелым одеялом и запахом Бейна.

— Нет.

Бейн все равно находит кошку, хватает за шкирку и усаживает на подушку рядом с Джоном. К его удивлению, она тут же ныряет под одеяло и прижимается к нему дрожащим тельцем. Чудовище с металлическим лицом ее и вправду пугает.

— Ой, — охает Джон, чувствуя прикосновение шершавого языка к груди. — Она... он-н-на м-м-меня облизывает. Н-н-ненавижу кошек.

Бейн сердито откидывает покрывало и вытаскивает кошку обратно. Вместо того чтобы снова накрыть Джона, он начинает раздеваться сам.

Когда он забирается к нему, Джон пристыженно отворачивается. Бейн притягивает его к себе, и он пытается отодвинуться, но тот только рычит и без всякого труда прижимает к груди. Он... теплый. Горячий как печка.

— Мы все прошли через лед, — повторяет Бейн слова Барсада. Джон выдает еще один перемежаемый дрожью смешок.

— Д-д-даже ты?

 

— Да. — Бейн убирает куртку, чтобы не мешала, прижимается грудью к спине Джона. Господи, какой же он горячий. Джону хочется повернуться и уткнуться в него лицом. Что за нелепая мысль.

Он позволяет себе лежать и принимать его тепло, не дергается даже, когда Бейн начинает растирать ему грудь ладонью. Такого с ним еще не бывало. Это... это почти интимно, пока маска случайно не упирается ему в плечо, и Джон, невольно дернувшись, не вспоминает, где он и с кем. Бейн убирает голову.

Час спустя Джон наконец перестает трястись и начинает тяготиться тишиной. Бейн его, конечно, как букашку раздавит за такие вопросы, но он просто обязан их задать. Джон облизывает потрескавшиеся губы.

— Барсад сказал, ты никогда не спал с Талией.

Бейн долго молчит. Потом отвечает:

— Барсад не солгал.

— Почему ты отпустил того копа и мальчика?

Бейн так долго гладит его грудь, что неловко Джону становится, только когда он перестает.

— Я не смог заставить тебя кончить.

Бейн резко смеется, звук выходит режуще-металлический. Джон понимает, почему кошка его так боится.

— Никто не смог.

— Ты знал, что у меня не получится. И все равно дал попытаться. И отпустил полицейского и того парня.

— Твое падение не должно было быть быстрым, — отвечает Бейн. — Двух копов вполне достаточно.

Но Джон не ведется. Если бы Бейн по-прежнему пытался его сломать, то, наверное, придумал бы что-то поинтереснее, чем притащить ему полумертвую кошку.

— Ты пытаешься сделать меня счастливым, — говорит Джон. — В своем, чокнутом понимании. Ты и правда думаешь, что, если убил двух копов и одного пощадил — значит, сделал мне одолжение.

Бейн напрягается. 

— На твоем месте я бы не стал делать такие предположения, — резко отвечает он.  
Вдруг Джон понимает, что Барсад пытался объяснить ему на льду. Он говорит:

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так будто меня... принуждаешь. Я не должен был предполагать, что ты... хотел…

Бейн его отпускает. Джон тут же начинает жалеть о потерянном тепле.

— Ты предположил? — цедит Бейн, и по его тону Джон понимает, что вступил на опасную почву. — Из-за того, что мне нравится твое тело, из-за того, что ты ошибочно решил, что мне понравится получить твой рот, ты предположил, что я захочу взять тебя силой?

— Нет. Нет... так сказала Талия, когда притащила меня сюда…

Бейн снова смеется. Сквозь маску смех выходит с жутковатым присвистом.

— Ты не первый, кого сюда притащила Талия.

— Что случилось с остальными? — осмеливается спросить Джон.

— Как и ты, они меня боялись, — отвечает Бейн. — И, как и ты, они не могли меня удовлетворить.

— А кто-нибудь мог?

— Нет, — отвечает Бейн. Его гнев рассеивается, как грозовое облако под порывом ветра. — Ни разу. Лекарства, спасающие от боли, сделали меня глухим и к удовольствию. — Его дыхание с шипением вырывается через маску. — Теперь, зная это, что ты сделаешь?

— Посочувствую, — честно отвечает Джон.

Кажется, ответ Бейна удивляет. Джон понятия не имеет, почему.

***

Утром он просыпается от того, что оказывается придавлен чужим весом. Джон судорожно пытается освободиться.

— Перестань, — командует Бейн. Джон замирает. Он лежит на животе и на нем все еще ничего нет. Выбираться их таких ситуаций Барсад его не учил.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабым голос интересуется он. После вчерашних разговоров Бейн решил, что Джон открыт для чего еще, помимо минетов? Сердце его пускается вскачь.

— Ты хочешь сделать со мной то, что делает Талия? — вместо ответа спрашивает Бейн.

Джон кивает — на большее у него не хватает фантазии.

— Тогда позволь мне первым это сделать.

Джон укладывается щекой на подушку, делая вид, что не против, и что сердце у него сейчас не выпрыгнет из груди.

У Бейна на удивление... нежные пальцы. Он явно сдерживается. Он разминает мышцы, точно дозируя силу между «ох, Господи, как же хорошо» и «ох, блядь, как больно». Джон утыкается лицом в подушку и пытается не стонать.

— Барсад показывал тебе точки давления и выхода нервных сплетений? — обыденным тоном интересуется Бейн спустя какое-то время.

— Нет, еще нет, — лениво бормочет Джон, чуть отрывая голову от подушки. — Он все упирает на защиту.

— А. — Большим пальцем Бейн начинает выводить на шее Джона круги. — Про эту он тебе никогда не говорил?

— Нет, — отвечает Джон, слишком сонный, чтобы насторожиться. — А что с ней...

Удар Бейна настолько быстр и действенен, что на полсекунды Джон уверен, что в него воткнули нож. Острая боль прошивает его насквозь и почти сразу исчезает, парализовав мозг. Несколько секунд он лежит, оглушенный настолько, что не может даже пошевелиться. Потом приходит в себя и пытается отползти от Бейна, тут же понимая, что половина тела не двигается и ничего не чувствует.

— Какого... — выдавливает он.

— Если я позволю тебе к себе так прикоснуться, я буду для тебя уязвим, — обрезает Бейн. — Ты понимаешь?

— Господи! Отпусти меня!

Бейн отодвигается, давая Джону откатиться в сторону. Джон держится за парализованную руку. Глубоко дышит. Пострадавшую сторону начинает покалывать. Наверное, это хороший знак.

— Ты псих, — выдает он. — Нахрена ты это сделал?

Бейн прищуривается. Глаза его над маской холодны и суровы.

— Я не дурак, Джон Блейк.

— Я тоже! — рявкает Джон. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что мне хватило бы дурости попытаться это повторить? На тебе?!

— Тогда почему ты это предложил?

— Ты отпустил того парнишку. Я это ценю, ясно? — Бейн молчит. Джон какое-то время молчит, потом ядовито добавляет: — Понимаю, тебе подобная концепция покажется странной, но иногда люди делают приятное другим людям просто потому что могут.

Они пялятся друг на друг сквозь разделяющее их пространство. Джон, тяжело дыша, все еще держится за руку. Сжимает пальцы.

 

— А может, я хотел тебе помочь, и это единственное, что пришло мне в голову, — говорит он.

Бейн поднимает брови.

— Помочь мне, — повторяет он.

— Ага. Помочь тебе.

Бейн молчит, и Джон скатывается с кровати и собирает вещи. Одна половина тела слушается с трудом, но он все равно торопливо натягивает одежду. Кошка робко высовывает голову из-под стола; он останавливается погладить ее по изуродованной голове и наливает в миску немного молока из мини-холодильника.

— Мне сейчас, — тихо произносит сидящий на кровати Бейн, отвлекая его, — несколько больно.

Джон поворачивается к нему.

— Ага, что ж, — парирует он. — Так бывает, когда парализуешь кого-то ударом в шею, придурок.

— По крайней мере, ты чему-то научился, — замечает Бейн. — Ты же вечно жалуешься, что Барсад показывает тебе только приемы защиты.

Джон неразборчиво ворчит. Он готов поклясться, что это была шутка.

— Ладно, — сдается он после короткого внутреннего спора. — Ложись.

Бейн колеблется. Потом сдается и ложится на кровать на живот, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Он явно напряжен. Джон забирается на кровать. Он, конечно, спятил, решив добровольно вернуться в постель к этому монстру, но почти уверен, что между ними постепенно складывается взаимопонимание, а этим грех не воспользоваться.

Он усаживается на Бейна верхом, в очередной раз осознавая, насколько же тот громадный. Колени широко расходятся по обе стороны от его талии. Джон с опаской опускается ему на спину, слегка завороженный тем, как перекатываются под ним мощные мышцы.

От шеи вниз вдоль позвоночника идет грубый шрам. Заинтригованный, Джон проходится по нему пальцем.

— Откуда взялся этот?

— Операция, — ворчит Бейн. — Проведенная некомпетентным врачом.

Джон затыкается и сосредотачивается на деле. Он никогда не делал массаж и не знает, с чего начать.

— Начни с плеч, — подсказывает Бейн, словно прочитав его мысли. — Дави сильно; чем сильней, тем лучше.

Джон слегка краснеет, но послушно приступает к работе. Он впивается пальцами, перекатывает мышцы ладонью, вкладывая все силы, что есть. Господи, какие все-таки у Бейна широченные плечи.

Проходит где-то с полчаса, прежде чем Бейн под ним наконец расслабляется. Джон сам не замечает, как увлекается, разбирая шрамы на его спине, отмечая, как тот реагирует, если к ним прикоснуться. Его терзают сотни вопросов, но Джон сдерживается. Скорее всего, он и так знает, когда Бейн заработал большинство из них. Когда спасал Талию.

"Я поступил бы так тысячу раз». Бейн любит Талию больше жизни. Откуда в безжалостном убийце столько любви? Что такого есть в Талии? Насколько Джон может судить, Талия такая же чокнутая психопатка, как сам Бейн. Может, это ему и нравится?

— Почему ты спас Талию? — спрашивает он.

Бейн молчит. Потом отвечает:

— Когда ее мать убили, я увидел, как быстро тюрьма из людей делает монстров. Я в раннем детстве научился убивать и калечить, чтобы выжить. Талия дала мне надежду, что если смогу ее защитить, то, может быть, найду искупление. В том аду она была единственной, в ком осталась невинность.

— Теперь ее невинной не назовешь.

— Я не мог знать, когда ее спасал, насколько ее захватят идеи отца.

— Так это ее идея, да? — Джону видится отблеск света в конце бесконечно длинного и темного туннеля. – Уничтожить Готем?

Похоже, Бейна забавляет вопрос.

— Разве важно, чья она, если я принял ее? Готем — язва на лице человечества, которая должна быть выжжена. В этом городе ничего невинного не осталось.

— Как ты можешь в это верить? — У Джона иссякает терпение. — И ты, и Барсад. Вы же оба не дураки... во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Как вы можете быть настолько преданы ее безумию?

Бейн перекатывается на спину, с удивительной нежностью укладывая его на матрас. Джон угрюмо садится.

— Безумию? — Бейн поднимает бровь. — Барсад не рассказывал тебе о себе?

Джон качает головой.

— Когда он был молод, у него были красавица-жена и сын. Но солдаты пришли в его дом, изнасиловали и убили жену, и убили маленького сына только потому, что тот кричал, когда они издевались над его матерью. Потом они сожгли дом дотла, так что когда он вернулся, ему некого было даже похоронить, не осталось ничего, чтобы помнить. Вот что происходит, когда у группы людей оказывается слишком много власти. Поэтому мы, Лига Теней, должны восстановить баланс. И когда Готем будет гореть, мир получит наше сообщение.  
— Я... — У Джона перехватывает горло. — Я не думаю, что ты всерьез в это веришь.

— Готем — проклятый город, Джон. Здесь нечего спасать.

— Даже меня? — рискует он.

Бейн отвечает не сразу. Потом в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки — Джон засчитывает это за подобие улыбки.

— Джон Блейк, — медленно проговаривает Бейн. — Последний честный коп Готема.

Джон почти уверяется в своих подозрениях: к нему Бейн тоже начинает испытывать слабость. Пусть медленно, но все же.

— Ты все еще желаешь искупления? — спрашивает он.

— Это и есть мое искупление, — отвечает Бейн. — Исполнение миссии Лиги Теней: очищение этого города.

— Ты не самый хороший человек, — говорит Джон. — Но, знаешь, мне кажется, ты мог им стать. Странноватым и чокнутым, но хорошим. Мне кажется, в тебе это есть.

Бейн смотрит на него, ровно дыша через маску. Сейчас в его глазах ничего не прочитать.

— Когда ты смотришь на меня, ты видишь монстра, — отвечает он. — Ничего более.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — недовольно начинает Джон. Он собирается сказать, что ему кажется, что Бейн так устал от людей, которые его боятся, что решил дать им повод; что, может быть, да, маска — малоприятное зрелище, но по крайней мере, под ней точно прячется настоящий человек. Но прежде чем он успевает произнести хоть слово, Бейн вдруг тащит его к себе, не обращая внимания на его возмущение и попытки вырваться, и укладывает на матрас.

— Хватит.  
Он не злится, но Джон понимает, что с разговорами на сегодня покончено. Он недовольно пялится на Бейна.

— Ты еще холодный, — замечает Бейн, без труда переворачивая Джона на бок и прижимая к своей груди. Его рука забирается ему под майку, останавливается над сердцем. — Я могу тебя согреть.

Джону вдруг не хочется больше сопротивляться. Ему и правда холодно. Маска снова касается его уха, но теперь он не дергается. Напряжение уходит, и Джон расслабляется в его руках.

— Наверное, назову кошку Харви, — говорит он.

— Харви? — отзывается Бейн.

— Ага. Шутка злая, конечно, но, похоже, Харви Дент тоже не был таким уж приятным человеком, так что... Говорят, перед смертью у него было выжжено пол-лица.

— Какая поразительная жестокость, — говорит Бейн.

Вид у него довольный.

***

С наступлением холодов электричество отключается все чаще и чаще.

Теперь Бейн почти каждый вечер возвращается в спальню, и Джона это больше не тревожит. Когда нет света и отопления, и он, дрожа от холода, просыпается посреди ночи, приятно, если рядом теплое тело, к которому можно прижаться. Бейн не возражает, хотя его самого, похоже, холод не беспокоит. Проблема в том, что Джон просыпается так почти каждое утро, уткнувшись ему в спину или в бок, дыша его запахом, независимо от того, выключали ночью отопление или нет. Что еще страннее, частенько он просыпается со стояком.

С другой стороны, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он в последний раз дрочил.

Однажды утром он, дождавшись, когда Бейн уйдет (кто-то же должен угрожать городам и калечить людей), торопится в ванную. Кошка бросается следом и проскальзывает внутрь за секунду до того, как Джон закрывает дверь. Он машет на нее рукой — не очень-то хочется иметь ее в зрителях, тем более что той еще явно рано на такое смотреть — но знает, как она боится, что Бейн придет, а Джона не будет рядом, чтобы ее защитить. (Хотя тот пока не сделал ей ничего плохого. Однажды взял за шкирку, ну, слегка за голову прихватил, что стало самым злодейским поступком с его стороны, однако это Джон простил, решив, что террористов вряд ли обучают правильно держать котят).

— Но только на этот раз, Харви, — сообщает он ей. Все-таки ему нравится это имя. Шутка вышла злая, но вполне удачная.

Мастурбировать при кошке оказывается не так-то просто, поэтому Джон залезает в душевую кабину и задвигает двери. Проблема решена. Харви пару раз царапает прозрачную перегородку и сдается, и Джон может приступить к делу, не мучаясь угрызениями совести по поводу совращения несовершеннолетних.

Дрочить в первый раз после такого долгого перерыва просто охренительно хорошо.

Джон стоит под струями горячей воды, упираясь одной рукой в стену и сжимая в мыльном кулаке член. Долго он не продержится, да и плевать: не в настроении растягивать удовольствие. Джон близко, он готов кончить в любой момент, но никак не может шагнуть за край.

Джон пытается думать о последней подружке, последнем разе, когда смотрел порно, но в голове пустота (он женат на своей работе, что уж тут), и потом перед глазами вдруг всплывает...

Бейн, его теплый мужской запах, ловкие мозолистые руки, член у Джона во рту, горячая бархатистая плоть, влажная соленая головка, мощные бедра, чуть вздрагивавшие под руками, подсказывающие, что Бейн не так уж нечувствителен, как говорит...

И Джон кончает. Сильно.

Оргазм настолько мощный, что на минуту или около мозги ему отбивает напрочь. Придя в себя, Джон, дрожа, отрывается от стены, промаргивается и смывает с рук и пола сперму.

Новые знания о себе слегка пугают. Впрочем, все равно было здорово, решает он. Неожиданно, но здорово.

Вода все еще горячая, и Джону вдруг приходит в голову мысль, от которой в животе все поджимается. Снова намылив руку, он прислоняется к стене спиной и заводит руку назад, за яички. Тело сопротивляется вторжению, и Джону приходиться надавить сильнее. Колени слегка подрагивают. Ощущения такие же, как он помнит — странные. Джон не торопится, медленно двигает пальцем внутрь-наружу, добавляет второй, решая, что уже готов. Черт. Два пальца — уже много. О трех он даже думать боится.

Джон сдается, вынимает пальцы и моется, замечая, однако, что член отважно пытается пойти на второй заход. Похоже, в разговорах об анальной стимуляции что-то все-таки есть.

Он вытирается и идет в спальню одеться. Харви гоняет по полу пустую консервную банку. После короткого стука заходит Барсад. Кошка тут же исчезает под ближайшим креслом. Барсад поднимает бровь.

— Это Харви, — объясняет Джон еще чуть хриплым после оргазма голоса. Откашлявшись, он продолжает: — Обычно, она прячется под кроватью. Сегодня вот набралась храбрости вылезти.

Барсад едва моргает.

— Пора тренироваться.

На крыше кроме них никого нет. После того случая на льду на каждую их тренировку собирались зрители. Джон разминается, тянется, готовится, и глубоко вдыхает.

— Бейн рассказал мне, что случилось с твоей семьей.

Барсад стискивает зубы и кивает, только один раз и даже не глядя в его сторону.

— Как ты узнал, что с ними произошло? — спрашивает Джон.

— Я выследил их убийц и пытал перед тем, как прикончить, — без всякого выражения произносит Барсад. — Тебя это расстраивает?

— Я не... я не знаю, — честно отвечает Джон. Мысли у него путаются. — То, что они сотворили, ужасно. Не уверен, смог бы я сделать то же, что и ты, но...

— И это хорошо, — удивляет его Барсад. — Сохрани невинность. Этим ты и отличаешься от людей вроде меня.

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже семью потерял, — продолжает Джон минуту спустя. — Маму почти не помню, но вот отца застрелили...

— Знаю. — Барсад улыбается, видя изумление на его лице, и поднимает руку к уголку глаза. — Твои глаза, — поясняет он. — Иногда ты открываешься, показываешь, что чувствуешь на самом деле.

Джон задумывается, был ли Барсад так же холоден до того, как его семью убили. Окинул ли он сгоревшие руины родного дома равнодушным взглядом или упал на колени, разрывая голыми руками землю, оплакивая то, что потерял. Последнее почти невозможно представить — маска Барсада держится накрепко. Крепче чем у кого бы то ни было.

Они проделывают еще несколько упражнений, и Джон снова осмеливается заговорить.

— Не мог бы ты... достать мне... э-м-м... смазку?

Барсад снова его удивляет, переставая тренироваться и поворачиваясь к Джону с нехарактерно недобрым выражением на лице.

— Я же просил тебя больше с ним не играть.

— Нет, это не для… этого! — лепечет Джон, отчаянно краснея. — Господи, нет, это... только для меня. Правда.

Он готов поклясться, что под гневом Барсада кроется желание защитить Бейна, и это нелепо, потому что, если уж выбирать между ним и Джоном, кого на самом деле нужно защищать? Однако Барсад слегка успокаивается, впрочем, все еще поглядывая на него с подозрением.

— Уверен, я что-нибудь найду.

— Спасибо, — неловко благодарит Джон. — Я бы не стал просить, но... ты понимаешь, я тут вроде как заложник.

Барсад что-то неразборчиво ворчит и отворачивается.

— Парни зовут тебя его женой. Слышал?

— Слышал. — И каждый раз, слыша это, он по-прежнему готов сгореть от злости и стыда, но в спор никогда не ввязывается. Он мог бы сказать, что по ночам Бейн не прикасается к нему (если только не отключают отопление, и Джон замерзает); что он почти не сомневается, что Бейн не станет его принуждать и потом. Он видел, какая ненависть загоралась в глазах Бейна при упоминании изнасилования. Но Джон молчит. Наемники ему все равно не поверят, решив, что он просто пытается сохранить остатки мужской чести.

— Если ты собираешься что-то предпринять, — какое-то время спустя осторожно, обдумывая каждое слово, произносит Барсад. — Если ты продолжишь в том же духе... знай, рано или поздно Талия обязательно вмешается.

Почему, интересно, именно от упоминания Талии у него по спине пробежал холодок? Джон медленно спрашивает:

— Что значит «вмешается»?

— Это значит, что она узнает, что ты делаешь и чего не делаешь с Бейном — узнает обязательно — и ей захочется посмотреть на результат. Она отдала тебя ему не для того, чтобы ты с комфортом устроился в его постели. Она захочет увидеть тебя искалеченным и напуганным. — Тон Барсада не меняется — он не угрожает, он всего лишь озвучивает факты. — Пойми, Бейн всегда будет на ее стороне.

Джон сжимает кулаки и делает выпад. Барсад ловит удар. На мгновение его бровь удивленно взлетает — обычно Джон с такой силой не бьет. Но маска быстро опускается снова.

— Бейн не станет меня насиловать ради ее развлечения, — сухо произносит Джон.

— Может быть, — с неприятной откровенностью говорит Барсад. — Но твоя вера в него слишком сильна. Если бы он тебя сейчас отпустил, ты бы ушел?

— Да! — почти кричит Джон. — А ты что думал, я здесь счастлив? Привык? Когда я отсюда выберусь, я вернусь в сопротивление и сделаю все, чтобы вас остановить. Как и раньше.

— Вернешься в готемскую полицию? Встанешь с ними на одну сторону даже теперь, зная нашу цель?

— Мне жаль твою жену и сына. — Джон тяжело дышит. — Но полиция Готема тут ни при чем. Мы работаем как раз для того, чтобы такие люди не гуляли на свободе.

 

— Те, кого вы посадили, тоже должны были как-то заботиться о своих семьях. Некоторых обвинили несправедливо. Акт Дента дал полиции возможность арестовать любого, связанного с организованной преступностью. Но как насчет индивидуальных преступлений?

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой Акт Дента.

— Потому что он основан на лжи. Власть должна принадлежать людям, а не группе лиц или организаций, которые обманывают и карают людей, которых должны были защищать, лишь бы те не высовывались.

— Посмотри туда! Нравится тебе? — орет Джон, протягивая руку в сторону города. — Люди грабят и убивают друг друга за банку кошачьей еды! Так, по-твоему, выглядит свобода?!

— Среди этих мародеров есть те, кто раньше жил в этом самом здании. Богачи Готема заплатили за свои грехи и сейчас копошатся в грязи вместе с теми, кого они угнетали. — Джон еще никогда не видел Барсада настолько открытым и живым. — Мы заставили настоящих преступников этого города заплатить за грехи, и у нас получилось куда лучше, чем у полиции. Может, именно это тебя и беспокоит.

 

— Ты псих, — говорит Джон, понимая, что по-дурацки расстроен, словно до сих пор надеялся, что где-то в глубине души Барсад — хороший парень; наемник, убийца, но хороший. — Ты действительно во все это веришь.

— Готем не заслуживает спасения. — Барсад неожиданно бросается на него, и Джон едва успевает поднять руку и отбить удар. Однако Барсад не останавливается, и ему приходится защищаться всерьез.

— Готем заслуживает шанс, — возражает Джон.

Барсад загоняет его к краю крыши. Выбрасывает руку вперед и хватает Джона за горло.

— Если ты в это веришь, — холодно произносит он, — Тогда сдохни вместе с городом и твоими родителями.

Джона ослепляется ярость и адреналин. Он вырывается из захвата, рвется вперед, уходит от одного удара, отражает второй и что есть силы бьет сам. Ему впервые удается достать Барсада в настоящем бою, но он даже не замечает этого, просто тут же бьет его и в плечо, и Барсад отшатывается, чуть горбясь.

Он стоит, не шевелясь, и Джон останавливается. Он просто ждет, пытаясь отдышаться, а Барсад вдруг начинает смеяться.

— Что еще? — рявкает Джон.

Барсад выпрямляется и забрасывает ему руку на плечо. Джон сердито дергается.

— Наконец-то, — улыбается Барсад. — Мы нашли приложение твоему гневу.

Джон таращится на него. Барсад стучит пальцами по его груди и продолжает:

— Когда дерешься, дерись за то, во что веришь, брат. Возможно, тебе придется драться раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Он отпускает Джона, легко толкая его в сторону двери. Джон колеблется.

— Мы закончили? — уточняет он.

— На сегодня, — дружелюбно отвечает Барсад, натягивая на плечо патронташ. — Завтра начнем джиу-джитсу.

Ошарашенный Джон смотрит, как он поднимает винтовку и идет к лестнице вниз.

— Спасибо, — говорит он ему в спину, не до конца понимая, что только что произошло.

Барсад машет рукой.

— Ты всегда был бойцом, — отвечает он уже без улыбки. — Мне нужно только было вытянуть это на поверхность.

*  
— Сколько я уже здесь? — спрашивает Джон однажды ночью.

— Три месяца, — говорит Бейн.

Три месяца. Долгий срок. Интересно, помнит ли еще о нем Гордон. У того полно более важных дел — например, бомба, которая через месяц взорвется.

Джиу-джитсу, как и ожидалось, подарило Джону множество новых красивых синяков. Вернувшись в пентхаус после изнурительной вечерней тренировки, он плетется в душ, прихватив с собой предусмотрительно принесенную Барсадом смазку. Он экспериментирует каждый день почти неделю, уже может засунуть в себя три пальца, и, хотя угол не самый удачный, то, что происходит в это время с его телом, просто завораживает. Само по себе ощущение пальцев внутри по-прежнему вызывает неловкость и дискомфорт, однако член встает почти сразу, и заканчивается все самыми яркими на его памяти оргазмами.

Но вот то, на что он фантазирует... Для себя Джон решил, что засовывать пальцы себе в задницу во время дрочки — не значит быть геем; и даже если в этом есть нечто гейское, любопытство в отношении своего пола, пожалуй, нормально для молодого половозрелого мужчины. Ненормально, что в голову тебе при этом упорно лезет убийца-террорист, но, с другой стороны, если ты спишь с этим террористом в одной постели последние три месяца, может, можно сделать себе поблажку? Интересно, с каких пор в объятиях Бейна ему тепло и спокойно, когда он перестал волноваться, что рука, заброшенная ему на грудь, в любой момент может превратиться в удушающий захват?

Джон только успевает найти более-менее удачный угол, как слышит шаги Бейна, и тут же останавливается, убежденный, что тот обязательно догадается, чем он тут занят. Если во время самых ярких оргазмов в своей жизни Джон становится громким, кто его осудит? Он заканчивает мыться, одевается и быстро забирается в постель, не желая светить стояком. Делает вид, что занят книгой, и что его совсем не смущает ни то, как скользко у него между ног, ни то, как продолжает ныть член. Может, получиться додрочить по-тихому, когда Бейн пойдет в постель и выключит свет? Но тот, как назло, устроился на одной из кушеток и смотрит, приглушив звук, новостной выпуск. Из одежды на нем остались только штаны, пояс и фиксатор на запястье, и это тоже не облегчает Джону жизнь.

Наконец, Бейн поднимается и исчезает в ванной. Джон, пользуясь его отсутствием, вылезает из постели и накладывает Харви в миску еду, как всегда перед сном, и та даже осмеливается высунуться из-под кровати и спешно проглотить пару кусочков, все время оглядываясь назад, не вернулся ли Бейн. Джон проводит ладонью по ее спинке — кое-где мех начал отрастать — по бокам, и снова прячется под одеяла.

На большее времени не хватает. Бейн возвращается из ванной. Харви исчезает под кроватью.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь ешь? — раздраженно интересуется Джон.

— Разумеется.

Только он берет в руки пульт, как телевизор моргает и выключается. Мини-холодильник тоже перестает гудеть. Свет мигает и гаснет.

— Зашибись, — ворчит Джон, вставая и идя к окну, чтобы отодвинуть одну из занавесок над огромными окнами. До захвата он никогда не видел над Готемом звезд. Их слабого света, проникающего в комнату, хватает, чтобы видеть друг друга.

Бейн продолжает смотреть на телевизор. Джон подходит ближе, забирает из его рук пульт, кладет его на диван.

— Там все равно нет ничего интересного, — говорит он. — Я слышал, они отложили набор в «Американского идола». «В свете нынешней трагедии в Готеме».

Бейн поднимает на него глаза. В темноте не разберешься, но Джону показалось, или на секунду его взгляд метнулся ему ниже пояса?

Уши Джона горят. Он разворачивается и торопливо идет к кровати.

— Пойдем. Давай уже спать.

— Я чему-то помешал?

— Нет. Ничему ты не помешал. — Джон дергает на себя одеяло. — Ты идешь спать или нет?

Следует долгая пауза, но Бейн все-таки сдается. Он оставляет на диване пояс и фиксатор и осторожно ложится. Раньше его механическое дыхание в темноте всегда казалось Джону жутковатым, теперь он так к нему привык, что различает малейший всхрип.

— Что, даже греть меня не будешь? — ядовито интересуется он, пихая подушку и устраиваясь поудобнее. Бейн молчит, и Джона вдруг озаряет.

Он подкатывается ближе и тянет к нему руку, осторожно, давая понять свои намерения, будто собираясь погладить дикого зверя. Бейн лежит тихо, пока рука Джона не пробирается ему между ног. Тогда он рычит и его отталкивает.

Джон убирает руку. Подозрения подтвердились.

— Ты вообще дрочишь. — Вопрос на самом деле интересный.

— Да, — отвечает Бейн.

— А кончаешь?

— Редко.

— Это неприятно? — уточняет Джон. — Или...

— Нет, — обрывает его Бейн. — Это занимает время.

Джон снова рассеянно пинает подушку. Сердце вдруг начинает биться чаще, почему, он и сам не понимает.

— Знаешь, твои дружки думают, ты тут меня трахаешь каждую ночь, — с неожиданной агрессией произносит он.

 

Бейн ворчит:

— Если бы это было правдой, вряд ли бы ты сейчас так спокойно ходил.

— Ты и правда не собираешься меня трогать, да?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал?

В голосе Бейна слышится насмешка, почти издевка. Джон набирается духу. Как сказать наемнику-убийце и собственному похитителю заодно, что не можешь перестать думать о его члене?

Вместо этого Джон предлагает:

— Могу я до тебя дотронуться?

Бейн не отвечает. Возможно, от удивления. К лицу Джона приливает кровь, как и к остальным частям его тела, и затея, конечно, исключительно идиотская, но что сделать, если у него стоит так, что хоть гвозди заколачивай, и вся его жизнь в последнее — один сплошной блядский цирк, так чего ради изображать рациональность сейчас? Он скользит рукой по его бедрам к спрятанному под штанами члену – огромному члену – но Бейн отталкивает его снова.

Прищурившись, он интересуется:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я...я не знаю, — признается Джон. — Просто... хочу кое-что попробовать. Можно?..

— Зачем? — настаивает Бейн.

— Потому что... — «Потому что когда я дрочу в душе, то думаю о тебе, и я сам не знаю, почему». Этого Джон не говорит. Он выдавливает: — Потому что... мне этого хочется.

Бейн смотрит на него не отводя глаз. Его грудная клетка ровно вздымается и опускается, и Джон медленно отводит в сторону одеяло и подползает ближе. Чуть стаскивает вниз его штаны, только чтобы высвободить член, и черт, какой же он все-таки огромный, даже в темноте. Джон обхватывает его ладонью, обалдевая от длины и толщины. Господи. На головке выступает блестящая капля, и он не помнит, каков Бейн на вкус, так что наклоняется и берет ее в рот. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Джон, похоже, окончательно спятил. То, что он делает сейчас, не получится списать на сделку, сейчас он не пытается никого спасти. Разве что только себя, потому что Бейн, наверное, просто свернет ему в случае чего шею и все равно трахнет, но…

Бейн касается его лица почти с благоговением, ведет большим пальцем по его губам, растянутым вокруг члена. По спине Джона пробегает приятная дрожь, и он на секунду останавливается, прикрывая глаза.

— Зачем тебе это? — снова спрашивает Бейн, и теперь в его голове тоже звучит любопытство.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Джон. Самое страшное, что это правда. Он торопливо добавляет: — Ну и...ты хорошо со мной обращался, хотя был не обязан. И подарил мне кошку.

— Умирающую кошку, — уточняет Бейн, но опять касается его рта, словно не может оторваться от его губ.

Джон не думая втягивает палец в рот, чуть посасывает — похоже, есть в нем блядовитость, о чем он сам раньше не догадывался — отпускает и говорит:

— Через месяц мы все умрем. Я хочу это сделать. — Он неуверенно спрашивает: — А ты?

Бейн убирает руку.

— Если я тебя возьму, — его голос грохочет через маску как гравий по трубам. — Я сделаю тебе больно.

— Ты делаешь больно всем своим партнерам? — спрашивает Джон, лениво поглаживая его член. Бейн так долго молчит, что он останавливается и уточняет: — У тебя вообще кто-нибудь был? Не считая неудачных минетов?

— Талия предложила бы себя, стоило мне только попросить, — тихо произносит Бейн. Для человека, которому дрочат, он показывает удивительную выдержку. — Но когда я смотрю на нее, то вижу лишь то дитя из Ямы. Я знаю, ее невинность больше не нуждается в защите, но кроме нее у меня никого не было.

Джона в очередной раз поражает, сколько же в Бейне человечности. Наверное, если бы Талия не превратила его в ходячее оружие, он стал бы хорошим человеком. Нет, нельзя все сваливать на нее, конечно, Джон не настолько наивен, но, думает он, если бы Бейн не был так на ней помешан...то что? Его бы можно было реабилитировать? Выпустить на просторы восстановленного Готема как кастрированного пса?

Джон старается запихнуть эти мысли подальше. Через месяц они все умрут, надо принимать это в расчет. Не похоже, что он отсюда выберется.

— Нельзя умирать, ни разу не занявшись сексом, — Джон выдавливает из себя смешок. Но Бейн видит его насквозь.

— Тебе будет больно. Ты к этому готов?

— Да давай уже, — торопит Джон, пытаясь скрыть нервозность.

Бейна, похоже, это забавляет. Джон не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза, поэтому опускает голову и опять берет его в рот.

Он не торопится, как в прошлый раз. Нужно растянуть прелюдию, подвести Бейна к черте как можно ближе, прежде чем они займутся собственно... сексом. Джон сам предложил, назад дороги нет; он только надеется, что это не продлится слишком уж долго. Так что он ласкает его ртом, облизывает от головки до основания, прослеживает языком венку на нижней стороне. Переводит дыхание и всасывает одно яичко, потом второе. Нежно. Бейн урчит над ним, как мурлычущий бенгальский тигр.

Он позволяет снять с себя штаны. Джон прерывается на секунду, чтобы стянуть майку и приспустить брюки, запускает руку себе в трусы и наконец-то, наконец-то дотрагивается до собственного члена.

— Тебе это доставляет наслаждение? — спрашивает Бейн, явно улыбаясь.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Джон, не отрываясь от его члена.

Такого он себе никогда не представлял, даже в душе. Бейн гораздо больше, чем его три пальца. Может, он в него вообще не вместится. Джон отталкивает от себя эти мысли и старается сосредоточиться на том, что есть сейчас, на крепкой плоти в кулаке, на том, как она скользит по языку, на том, что у него так и не получается взять настолько глубоко, чтобы дотянуться губами до сжимающих член у основания пальцев. Джон выпускает его изо рта, хватая ртом воздух. По члену стекает его слюна, и он пару раз проводит по нему кулаком, пока пытается отдышаться.

— Уже устал?

— Смотри, чтоб у самого не упало, — выдыхает Джон.

Бейн хрипло смеется.

— Продолжай, — говорит он.

И Джон продолжает. Он старается из всех сил, отсос для него все еще достаточно непривычное занятие, и через какое-то время даже начинает замечать ответную реакцию. Бейн издает тихое одобрительное «ммм», когда Джон делает что-то особенно приятное, слегка напрягается. Джон проводит руками вдоль его бедер просто чтобы почувствовать, как вздрагивают под ладонями мышцы. Порой на головке выступает пара капель смазки, и ему приходится ее слизывать; в один из таких моментов Бейн вдруг дергается и поднимается. Джон моментально оказывается на спине. Из легких словно выбивают весь воздух разом. Бейн придавливает его к матрасу.

— Я хочу большего, — рычит он, и от его голоса по спине Джона пробегают мурашки.

Бейн нетерпеливо стягивает с него штаны. Воздух между их обнаженными телами кажется обжигающе горячим. Джон зажмуривается на минуту. Почему Бейну так легко прикасаться к обнаженному мужчине? Хотя, наверное, это Джон ведет себя как ребенок. Член Бейна только что был у него во рту, то, что сейчас они оба голые и постели, вряд ли должно его беспокоить. В конце концов, в самое ближайшее время они станут друг другу куда ближе.

— Там... там в спальне смазка, — выдавливает он, Боже, почему это так сложно. — Я могу принести, если ты...

На секунду ему кажется, что Бейн откажется, что он просто придавит к кровати и поимеет насухую, но тот, конечно, отодвигается, напоследок пробежавшись пальцами по его груди. Джон снова дрожит. Он быстро выбирается из постели и почти бежит к ванной.

Когда он возвращается, Бейн сидит на том же месте, все так же возбужденный. Он ласкает себя и смотрит на Джона с тем безумным блеском в глазах, который появляется у него, когда его действительно что-то цепляет. В груди Джона разливается тепло, и он сам не понимает, что это — страх, возбуждение или и то, и другое вместе.

Бейн забирает у него смазку, стоит ему залезть обратно в кровать.

— Мы сделаем это по-моему, — выдавливает Джон сквозь стягивающий глотку ком. — Я сверху.

— Сверху, так сверху, — равнодушно соглашается Бейн, устраивая его на себе. И Джон, Господи ему помоги, на самом деле усаживается на него верхом, и они соприкасаются, и прежде чем он успевает отодвинуться, Бейн запускает руку ему между ягодиц и просовывает внутрь один скользкий палец. Джон невольно дергается вперед, и они прижимаются друг к другу стоящими членами, и, оказывается, в этом нет ничего ужасного.

— Ладно. — Джон рвано дышит, зажмуривается. — Ладно, ладно...

— Твоему телу не знакомы прикосновения другого мужчины, — замечает Бейн. Джон сжимается, рефлекторно пытаясь его вытолкнуть.

— Пошел ты, все моему телу, блядь, знакомо, — цедит Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он старается расслабиться, но в голову все время лезет, что член Бейна гораздо, гораздо больше его пальцев.

Ему приходится открыть глаза, когда тот вдруг дотрагивается до его лица. Бейн смотрит на него совершенно бесхитростно, открыто, любуется тем, как в слабом свете блестят прядки его волос, которые он пропускает между пальцами, и Джон моментально успокаивается. Бейн довольно урчит и добавляет второй палец, и, хотя это нисколько не похоже на то, что Джон делал с собой сам, он все равно способен его впустить. Некоторое время они продолжают в том же ритме, Джон пытается свыкнуться с непривычными ощущениями, а потом облизывает палец, заводит руку за спину и добавляет его к пальцам Бейна. Дыхание тут же перехватывает, но у него получается.

Презервативов нет, но Джон раньше всегда практиковал безопасный секс, а Бейну просто не о чем волноваться, так что, наверное, все будет в порядке и так, а даже если и не будет, они все равно скорее всего через месяц сдохнут, так что вряд ли стоит сейчас беспокоиться о герпесе. Бейн не спрашивает, готов ли он, просто убирает пальцы, смазывает член и приподнимает Джона за бедра, упираясь членом ему между ягодиц.

— Ладно, раз тебе так неймется. — Джон пытается произнести это обычным тоном, но выходит слегка придушенно. Сердце колотится так, что, кажется, готово выскочить из груди.

Он протягивает руку, находит его член — какой же он все-таки здоровый — и приставляет к отверстию. Заставляет себя опуститься, надавить сильнее, пока член не проскальзывает внутрь. В ушах звенит, перед глазами мелькают яркие пятна, и словно откуда-то издалека он слышит собственные слова:

— Только не двигайся, Бейн, не двигайся...

Не сразу, но постепенно кровь перестает шуметь в ушах, и Джон понимает, что зажмурился так крепко, что звезды перед глазами вполне объяснимы. Он открывает глаза. По виску скатывается капелька пота, попадает в глаз, щиплет.

Бейн под ним не шевелится. Он просто терпеливо ждет, будто не сомневаясь, что через минуту-другую Джон соберется, и они продолжат

Джон за тем, как сильно растянут, не сразу понимает, что впустил в себя только головку. Это еще даже не самая крупная часть, а у него уже темнеет перед глазами.

— Я... — выдавливает он и отодвигается. На секунду его окатывает ужасом, что сняться не получится, что он так и застрянет на члене, но тот выходит без проблем. Джон нервно втягивает воздух от неожиданной пустоты внутри.

Он хватает смазку, выдавливает себе на руку и засовывает внутрь сразу три пальцы. Узко. Пару минут он просто медленно себя растягивает. Потом, решив, что готов, добавляет четвертый палец. Постепенно Джон слегка успокаивается. Во рту по-прежнему сухо, в висках стучит кровь, но он успокаивается. Паника потихоньку уходит.

Джон стонет — Бейн вдруг перекатывает его на живот, чтобы видеть, как тот себя растягивает. Он осторожно дотрагивается до отверстия большим пальцем, а затем проталкивает его внутрь вместе с пальцами Джона.

— Хорошо, — наконец хрипло выдает Джон, выпуская из себя пальцы. Бейн тут же перехватывает его за бедра и опять устраивает на себе, как будто тот вообще ничего не весит. Джон ерзает, пытаясь устроить колени по бокам его тела. Все равно что оседлать гору. — Еще смазки, — командует он, и Бейн добавляет немного себе на член. Джон передвигается немного вперед, приподнимается, позволяя ему самому придерживать член, и начинает медленно опускаться.

Удивительно, насколько Бейн терпелив. Джон медленно, дрожа, по миллиметру пропускает его внутрь, а тот гладит его по груди и бокам, как в тот раз, когда он провалился под лед, и Джон предпочитает сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, а не на том, как распирает задницу член. Да это даже на член не похоже, скорее на бейсбольную биту, а потом Джон опускается чуть резче, чем собирался, и придушенно вскрикивает, потому что теперь это даже не бита, это херов телефонный столб, кого они пытаются обмануть. Человеческий член не должен быть таким размеров, а этот все не кончает и не кончается, и Джону кажется, что он не поместится, что он достанет до самой диафрагмы, и Джон умрет, он уже умирает...

Но Бейн перехватывает инициативу. Он мягко берет Джона за бедра и приподнимает вверх, пока в том не остается только головка, и это уже не кажется таким ужасным. Бейн дает ему передохнуть и привыкнуть, и Джон, вцепляясь в него ногтями, уговаривает себя, что сможет. Потом он снова тянет его вниз, глубже, и Джон снова ерзает и вскрикивает. Голос у него надламывается. Бейн снова улыбается.

— Охрана будет болтать, — замечает он, раздражающе спокойный. — Ты так кричишь, как будто я тебя убиваю.

— Ты меня убиваешь, — стонет Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. По лицу катятся пот и слезы.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — успокаивает его Бейн, словно это он тут опытный, словно он каждый день трахает мужиков своим членом размером с бутылку от кока-колы. Делов-то. Но Джон цепляется за его слова: у него получается. Он справится. Да, он молодец. Изо рта чуть не вырывается истерически нервный смешок, но Джон сдерживается.

К тому моменту, когда он опускается до конца, в ушах у него звенит. Джон растянут до предела, абсолютно беспомощен, насажен на член по самые гланды, но у него получилось. Он принял в себя его член целиком. Джон чувствует, как пытается сжаться сфинктер — слабые бесполезные спазмы. Получилось.

— Ох, — слабо проговаривает он.

— Молодец, — хвалит его Бейн, и гладит, поганец. Опускает руку ему на член, и только сейчас Джон осознает, что стоит у него просто колом. Прикосновение Бейна — это почти чересчур, ощущений слишком много, и Джон дрожит всем телом.

Когда он снова начинает двигаться, теперь уже самостоятельно, Бейн его отпускает. Джон сам это начал и собирается сам закончить или, по крайней мере, принять активное участие, а не просто дать Бейну собой воспользоваться. Он поднимается вверх — и эта часть ему нравится — зажмуривается и насаживается снова, и растяжение почти непереносимо.

— Ты просто огромный, — бездумно стонет он. Из головы выбивает все мысли, остается один белый шум.

Бейн поднимает руки от его бедер к груди, жадно стискивает.

— Если я сделаю тебе больно, — начинает он. Джон еще никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос был настолько резким и страшным.

— Мне уже больно, — ахает он.

— Если будет слишком, — поясняет Бейн, и Джон обещает:

— Ты узнаешь.

Удовлетворенный, Бейн под ним чуть передвигается — упирается ногами в матрас, понимает Джон секунду спустя, когда хватка на его бедрах превращается из просто собственнической в железный захват — и резко входит внутрь. Джон вскрикивает. Он пытается поймать ритм, но не может: Бейн слишком быстр и груб, он просто берет, что хочет. Джону остается только держаться, впиваться в него ногтями, оставляя красные полумесяцы у того на животе, и пытаться не орать. Не получается.

Он не станет просить его остановиться. Он выдержит. Джон вспоминает упражнения на дыхание, работает бедрами, встречая его толчки, возвращая себе хотя бы часть контроля. Бейн одобрительно рычит и стискивает его сильнее.

Чем больше Джон старается, тем легче становится. Но это все равно что сесть верхом на ураган — он раскрыт до предела, в него вколачиваются что есть силы; он может только опустить голову и попытаться переждать, вытерпеть, дышать...

А потом Бейн неожиданно начинает замедляться и, наконец, полностью останавливается. Стаскивает с себя Джона, бережно опускает его на бок, и тот как тряпичная кукла валится на кровать.

 

— Скажи, что ты близко, пожалуйста, — стонет он, когда Бейн переворачивает его на спину. Они занимаются этим целую вечность. «Пожалуйста, будь близко».

— Близко, — подтверждает Бейн, закидывает одну его ногу себе на плечо, опускает голову и вставляет снова, и Джона снова накрывает.

Он выгибается над кроватью, зажмуривается, стискивая плечо Бейна одной рукой, а другой комкая простынь. Заставляет себя вспомнить тренировки Барсада, дышать животом. Потом — больше на инстинктах, чем осознанно — отпускает простынь и сжимает ладонь на члене. Становится так хорошо, что от облегчения на глазах выступают слезы, и Джон прибавляет скорости. Кажется, он сорвал голос.

— Ты сейчас...? — начинает Бейн, поднимая голову и видя его руку на члене. Он приподнимается на одной руке, чтобы ничего не пропустить. — Я хочу это видеть, — говорит он, накрывает его ладонь своей и делает пару движений.

Это становится последней каплей. Возбуждение, копившееся в Джоне весь вечер, взрывается ослепительным оргазмом. Кажется, Джон кричит. Он изливается, выстреливая аж до груди, все тело будто пульсирует, в том числе там, где они с Бейном соединены. Постепенно его отпускает, и Джон, дрожа, оглушенно опускается на простыни.

Бейн опять касается его рта, не прекращая толчков, и его будто захватывает новая волна. Он подхватывает Джона под задницу, отрывая от постели, вбивается в него так, словно вышел на финишную прямую долгих гонок и когда, наконец, кончает, то кончает сильно, с ревом вколачиваясь невозможно глубоко и заполняя его своим семенем. Джон снова выгибается и цепляется за него, хватая ртом воздух.

Дышать. Дышать.

Лежащий на нем Бейн расслабляется не сразу, но все-таки отпускает его и как-то скованно отодвигается. Джон чувствует, как по бедрам течет горячее. Бейн валится на его сторону кровати, слышно, как воздух с присвистом часто и резко проходит сквозь маску.

Джона разрывает между противоречивыми желаниями — перекатиться на бок и спрятать горящее лицо в подушку или прижаться к Бейну и проспать целую вечность. Он находит компромисс, решив не шевелиться вовсе, просто закрывает глаза и ждет, пока выровняется сердцебиение.

И резко распахивает их, догадавшись, что значат тихие царапающие звуки, доносящиеся с другой стороны постели. Бейн возится с маской. Движения его непривычно неловкие. Джон с трудом садится и тянется к нему. Глаза Бейна полуприкрыты и секунду он смотрит на него с мрачным недоверием. Потом убирает руки и позволяет ему помочь со сложной системой ремешков и застежек.

Как только маска ослабевает, он его отпихивает и садится на край кровати, свесив ноги вниз. Отвернувшись так, чтобы Джон не видел его лица, он осторожно убирает маску. Джон слышит, как он тяжело дышит — чистым, не прошедшим через маску воздухом — и до него доходит, что Бейн так часто дышал, что вдохнул слишком много анальгетика. И даже после всего, что между ними произошло, он не доверяет ему настолько, что показать свою слабость.

Джон снова ложится. Несколько минут спустя дыхание Бейна успокаивается, но теперь время от времени будто срывается. Он тихо стонет (не искаженный металлом, его голос глубок и на удивление обычен) и снова надевается маску. Джон поднимается и помогает ее застегнуть. Ремни, удерживающие ее на месте, грубо впиваются Бейну в лицо, и тот снова вдыхает обезболивающий газ.

Как следует закрепив маску, он поворачивается и толкает Джона на матрас.

— Спасибо, — произносит он. Джон не уверен, за что его благодарят — за оргазм, за помощь или за что-то еще.

Он просто не может сейчас думать еще и об этом, поэтому вместо «пожалуйста» выдает:

\- Кажется, ты мне ребро сломал.

—  
Бейн осторожно ощупывает пострадавшее место, и они решают, что, скорее всего, дело обошлось ушибом. Бейн с видимым раскаянием проводит по ребру большим пальцем. Потом прижимается маской к груди Джона, так, что тот чувствует каждый вдох и выдох, проходящий через металлическую решетку.

— Если хотел меня поцеловать, надо было сделать это пару минут назад, — замечает Джон. Бейн больно впивается большим пальцем в травмированное ребро, заставляя Джона вскрикнуть, подхватывает и раздраженно швыряет его на другую половину постели. Джон тянется к нему и примиряюще гладит по плечу. Бейн смягчается и опять поворачивается к нему лицом.

Он смотрит на него так, словно Джон — самая сложная загадка на свете, и он никак не может ее решить.

Не произнося ни слова, Бейн снова прижимает большой палец к его губам. Джон улыбается.

*

 

Когда утром он просыпается, на тумбочке рядом с кроватью его ждет стакан воды. Харви доедает выданную ей вечером еду, а значит, Бейн уже ушел.

Джон не расстроен. Он и не ждал, что тот принесет ему утром блинчики и останется поговорить по душам. Честно говоря, одиночество его даже радует, потому что стоит ему попробовать подняться, как он тут же валится на колени, болезненно охнув.

Напрасно он думал, что сможет сегодня ходить.

Он выпивает воду, делает несколько глубоких вздохов, хватается за край кровати и медленно поднимается. Все болит. Джон с трудом доходит до ванной и вспоминает про джакузи. Один раз-то можно, правда? Все тело об этом просто умоляет.

Харви пробирается внутрь, пока набирается ванная; Джон закрывает за ней дверь. Больше он никого никогда не впускает. Кошка карабкается по мраморным ступенькам к ванне, заинтересованная шумом бегущей воды, но когда ее касается струйка пара, с воплем отскакивает.

Джон с жалостью опускает ее на холодную плитку. Думает, больно ли ей еще — и вспоминает Бейна.

Он торопливо ныряет в воду, пока мысли не ушли в ненужную сторону.

Горячо; Джон тихо шипит, кожа тут же краснеет. Прекрасно. Он нежится в ванной до тех пор, пока вода не начинает остывать. Он не знает, насколько это помогло, ходить по-прежнему трудно, но по крайней мере большая часть напряжения из мышц ушла.

Джон одевается, забирается с книжкой в постели и наконец позволяет себе подумать о прошлой ночи.

Вспоминать об этом сейчас — о Бейне на нем, в нем, берущим его — все равно что смотреть сон. Чужой сон. Джон Блейк бы никогда...

Но ведь это был именно он. И ему было здорово.

Как может что-то быть одновременно настолько пугающим и прекрасным?

Хотя разве это не точное описание самого Бейна?

Коротко стукнув в дверь, входит Барсад, и только тут Джон понимает, насколько тот сегодня запоздал. Обычно он приходит гораздо раньше. Джон потягивается, садится и обнаруживает, что Барсад, опустившись на пол на колени, протягивает руку вперед. Через мгновение все проясняется — из-под дивана, рядом с которым он присел, показывается мордочка Харви. Поколебавшись, кошка вылезает наружу и быстро и нервно трется изуродованной головой о его руку. Барсад проводит ладонью по ее спине, и она довольно выгибается и задирает короткий хвост. Похоже, в отличие от них с Бейном, он знает, как обращаться с кошками.

— Привет, — произносит Джон.

Барсад коротко взглядывает на него.

— Я думал, ты еще спишь.

Джон машет в сторону кошки, которая теперь трется о его ноги.

— Кажется, ты ей понравился.

— Раньше я подходил к ней со слепой стороны. — Барсад указывает на пустую глазницу. — Ей просто надо было убедиться, что я не причиню ей вреда. — Он встает, больше не обращая внимания на кошку. — Ты еще отдыхаешь?

Он спрашивает всерьез, это не обычная подколка на тему того, что Джон — мягкотелый изнеженный американский капиталист. Джон мотает головой и тут же жалеет об этом.

— Пора на тренировку? — уныло спрашивает он, вопреки здравому смыслу надеясь, что Барсад скажет нет.

— Сегодня обойдемся без нее, — удивляет тот. Он загадочно смотрит на Джона. — Бейн сказал тебя сегодня не тревожить.

Он переводит взгляд с лица Джона на смазку, лежащую на тумбочке, и обратно.

Джон невольно вздрагивает. Барсад знает — и он недоволен. Джон сделал как раз то, от чего его просили воздержаться. Но почему? Почему Барсад зол?

— Я пришел спросить, не голоден ли ты, — прерывает Барсад ход его мыслей. — Утром приезжал грузовик. У нас есть свежие фрукты.

Желудок Джона выразительно бурчит.

— Я умираю с голоду.

— Тогда пойдем.

Барсад стоит и ждет, пока Джон собирается, пытаясь двигаться, не выдавая ночных приключений. Харви еще какое-то время вьется у ног Барсада, а потом прячется под диван. На пути к выходу Джон указывает на нее.

— А ты не хочешь... — начинает он, — забрать ее, ну, себе?... Я не особо-то разбираюсь в кошках...

Барсад качает головой.

— У меня нет времени на домашних питомцев, — говорит он. Отворачивается и добавляет себе под нос: — В отличие от Бейна.

Джон следует за ним по лестнице, почему-то чувствуя себя так, будто где-то допустил непозволительный промах. С другой стороны, может, ему просто мерещится. Барсад с ним не более холоден, чем обычно. Впрочем, с Барсадом не угадаешь.

Все четверо офицеров Бейна в сборе, включая Экина. Стол сегодня на самом деле полон. Наемники коротко кивают Барсаду, слишком занятые едой, чтобы обращать внимание на Джона. Он идет к Экину, рядом с которым сидит обычно. Но только он собирается сесть, как тот, лукаво ухмыляясь, выдергивает из-под него ногой стул.

Джон приземляется на задницу. Боль такая острая, что он не может сдержать крик, и сворачивается на полу клубком, из последних сил стараясь не схватиться за больное место. Сидящие за столом, включая Барсада, разражаются довольным гоготом. Громче всех хохочет Экин, хотя Джон корчится на полу от боли прямо у его ног.

— Дружище, — хихикает он, помогая ему подняться. — Не хотел бы я вчера оказаться на твоем месте.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — бормочет Джон, пытаясь спасти лицо. Садиться ему совсем не хочется, но выбора нет. Он осторожно, прикусив язык, чтобы не застонать, опускается на сиденье.

Экин, разумеется, сама тактичность:

— Охрана говорит, ты полночи орал на его члене. Наверное, чем-то серьезно его взбесил. — Он озадаченно пялится на него. — Как он тебя напополам не порвал, вот чего я не понимаю.

Джон чувствует, как краснеет. Значит, половина башни в курсе вчерашней ночи. Он хватает апельсин и начинает его чистить.

— А, не переживай, — успокаивает его другой наемник, Надим. — Снимай штаны, Барсад тебя заштопает, к ночи будешь как новый.

— Нет, спасибо, — вырывается у Джона. — Я в порядке.

— Думаешь, он тебя хером будет штопать? Что? — фыркает Экин. — Мы знаем, что ты принадлежишь только Бейну. Я его подержу, Барсад.

Барсад пожимает плечами.

— Он говорит, он в порядке.

— Привык, наверное, ему давать, — бурчит Базир. — Где Талия его нашла?

— Так, — неожиданно для всех, включая себя, рявкает Джон. — Давайте не будем обсуждать, что и как даю или не даю Бейну. Перестаньте сплетничать и оставьте меня в покое.

Собравшиеся уставляются на него, как на неожиданно заговорившего домашнего зверька.

— Обидчивый, — замечает наконец Экин, пожимая плечами и хватая со стола ролл. — Совсем как женщина.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — подкалывает его Надим. Все снова смеются, но уже не над Джоном.

Он с трудом высиживает завтрак. Все тело (особенно задница) болит. Как только получается, он перехватывает со стола немного еды на потом и ускользает, отказавшись от предложения Экина поиграть в карты. Проходит мимо охранника, который, сделав каменное лицо, провожает его взглядом, и возвращается в спальню.

День тянется бесконечно. Джон надеется, что, может быть, Барсад зайдет составить ему компанию, но этого так и не происходит. Он включает телевизор, смотрит пару новостных выпусков, расстраивается и выключает. Дремлет на кушетке. Читает.

Но все его мысли занимает Бейн.

Раньше он мечтал только о том, чтобы сбежать из этой комнаты, страшился прихода Бейна. С ужасом ждал дня, когда тому наскучит играть и он наконец воспользуется его телом. А теперь Джон сидит здесь, глядя на открытую дверь, и у него все болит, потому что он сам — сам! — предложил Бейну себя трахнуть. Реальность вдруг накатывает на него как ушат холодной воды.

Джон сворачивается в клубок на диване, пытаясь не удариться в панику.

Брюсу Уэйну и Джиму Гордону было бы сейчас за него стыдно. Его город умирает, а он тут экспериментирует. Он мог бы напасть на Бейна прошлой ночью, когда тот снял маску. Мог бы сорвать ее, бросить в стену, попытаться уничтожить. Да, это было бы почти стопроцентное самоубийство, но по крайней мере Бейн, скорее всего, перестал бы им угрожать. Барсад умен и пользуется уважением среди наемников, но он не лидер, и не оратор. Он рожден для того, чтобы быть вторым, тихо действовать за сценой, приводить толпу в экстаз одним словом — это не про него. Без Бейна его войско рассыплется. Процесс распада Готема притормозится, и пока захватчики будут перестраиваться, у Гордона и остальных появится время, чтобы найти бомбу. Люциус Фокс придумает способ, как ее нейтрализовать, и, хотя Джон будет мертв, его город спасется...

Джон хватается за голову и стонет. Какой смысл об этом думать? Что сделано, то сделано, он переспал с Бейном, можно уже признать, что он, фактически, предал своих. Хотя нет, разумеется, спасти город в одиночку все равно бы не получилось. Маска сделана надежно, да и даже если бы Джону удалось ее уничтожить, если бы он вдруг оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы вырвать ее у Бейна, нет гарантий, что тот бы погиб.

И, если быть откровенным, Джон знает, что просто не смог бы. У него бы рука не поднялась. Это неправильно. Бейна нужно победить, но в честной схватке. Он этого заслуживает. Он не должен сдохнуть в агонии, как бешеный пес. Мысль об этом непереносима.

Да где он, кстати? Обычно к этому времени Бейн уже приходит. Может, он избегает Джона? Не самая радужная мысль. Может, Джон понял его неправильно? Может, Бейн злится, что Джон его соблазнил? Господи, даже если бы у него была возможность все переиграть, он не уверен, что отказался бы от прошлой ночи.

Поразительно, насколько одиноко здесь без Бейна.

Когда небо окончательно темнеет, Джон угрюмо решает просто вернуться в постель и переспать боль в натруженных мышцах и голове. Он останавливается покормить перед сном Харви и вдруг понимает, что не видел ее с самого утра.

Джон проверяет под столом, под кроватью, под каждым диваном и креслом, в каждом запертом ящике.

— Харви! — зовет он, чувствуя себя последним дураком. Конечно, она не откликнется, кошки не отзываются на имена. Или отзываются? Нет, только не Харви, она еще слишком маленькая. — Эй, киса! — неловко пробует он. Еще хуже. Даже если кошка рядом, она не показывается.

Наверное, утром они с Барсадом забыли закрыть дверь. Джон устремляется на лестницу, нечаянно толкает плечом охранника, который лишь посылает ему вслед угрюмый взгляд. Поднявшись в гостиную, Джон понимает, почему — там сидит Базир и еще один наемник из ближнего круга. Перед ними доска для игры в авари.

— Куда-то собрался? — проницательно интересуется Базир.

Они что, думают, Джон решил сбежать, пока Бейна нет? Их оставил здесь Барсад? Джон старается об этом не думать.

— Вы не видели кошку? — интересуется он. — Примерно... вот такую, наполовину облезлую?

Базир просто смотрит на него не моргая. Его друг тихо проговаривает что-то на своем языке, наверное, говорит, что Джон псих.

— Ладно, не буду мешать, — бормочет Джон и возвращается в спальню.

Хотя ему это не по душе, он оставляет дверь открытой на случай, если Харви вернется. Но когда ближе к полуночи Джон все-таки засыпает, думает он совсем не о ней.

Где, черт возьми, Бейн?  
*

 

Джона будит на рассвете отчаянный жалобный плач. Он тут же просыпается. Он все еще коп, пусть в Готеме это уже ничего не значит. Похоже на крик маленького ребенка.

Он быстро сползает с кровати, наскоро одевается и торопится вверх по лестнице, радуясь, что оставил дверь открытой. Стражника, обычно стоящего наверху у входа в гостиную, нет. Джон поднимается в коридор и доходит до одной из соседних комнат, где собралась толпа мужчин. Двое из них стоят на коленях перед диваном.

Один из тех, кто стоит, заметив Джона, пихает локтем стоящего рядом приятеля:

— Вон тот, наверное, знает, где Бейн.

— Эй, — мужчина с любопытством смотрит на Джона. — Мы тут ищем начальника.

— Его нет, — отвечает Джон. — Что вы делаете?

Раздается еще один внезапный вопль, и один из тех, кто стоит на коленях перед диваном, отшатывается назад, держась за окровавленную руку.

— Почти поймал эту тварь, — выплевывает он. Потом поднимает глаза на Джона. — Это еще кто?

В толпе только у двоих на рукавах красные нашивки, означающие, что они из личной армии Бейна. Один из них говорит:

— Никто.

— Не, я его знаю, — неудачливый охотник поднимается на ноги и подходит ближе. Он здоровенный, оббитый с ног до головы татуировками и очень злобный. Джон не отступает. Он не отступил перед Бейном. После этого вряд кому-то удастся его напугать.

— Там кошка под диваном? — интересуется он.

— Я тебя знаю, — повторяет здоровяк. Его заметно потряхивает от злости. — Ты тот херов коп, что меня посадил в тюрягу.

— Он всего лишь шлюха, — вмешивается наемник. — Он принадлежит Бейну.

— Мне насрать, кому он принадлежит. Он сраный мусор.

Еще один вопль. Джон переводит взгляд на мужика рядом с диваном, шарящего под ним рукой.

— Какого хрена вы творите?

— Тебе-то что? — гнет свое татуированный. Он сплевывает на пол рядом с ногами Джона и продолжает: — Арестуешь меня за жестокое обращение с животными?

— Я тебе не знаю, — отвечает Джон, теряя терпение — хотя да, парень кажется смутно знакомым. Какой-нибудь драгдилер? Стараясь не обращать внимание на дурное предчувствие, он обращается к тому, что стоит перед диваном. – Оставь кошку в покое.

— Уведите кто-нибудь этого придурка, — ворчит один из наемников.

— Эй, на меня смотри, урод! — рявкает татуированный, замахиваясь на Джона.

Джон действует на чистых инстинктах. Он еще не до конца проснулся, видит летящий в его сторону кулак только краем глаза, потому что смотрит на диван, и на мгновение ему кажется, что это Барсад и они на тренировке. Он хватает парня за руку, кружит вокруг оси, используя силу его же замаха, и делает подножку. Здоровяк с гулким стуком валится на пол.

Один из наблюдающих хмыкает и равнодушно замечает:

— Все еще считаешь его просто шлюхой?

Двое других, однако, со взбешенными лицами подбираются к Джону, и вот теперь он тоже зол. Он блокирует удар первого и бьет под колени, роняя его на пол; заряжает локтем в живот второму, хватает за волосы и с размаху прикладывает его головой о ближайший декоративный столок. Вспоминает то, чему учил Бейн — одиночные удары, наверняка калечащие противника. Когда один из нападающих пытается встать, Джон бьет его в горло, и тот падает, хватая ртом воздух.

Остальные больше не смеются. Они идут на него всей толпой, и уверенность Джона тает.

Он не сдается без боя и укладывает еще двоих, прежде чем в дело идет нож, который на пару сантиметров проходит мимо его груди и впивается в руку. Нож без лишних церемоний вытаскивают, и Джон орет, чувствуя, как горячая кровь заливает рубашку. Чья-то мощная рука перехватывает его сзади за шею, перекрывая воздух и заставляя опуститься на пол.

Его карта бита, и Джон это понимает. Он не успевает даже попытаться выкрутиться из захвата, использовать вес оппонента против него самого, потому что татуированный встает ему на ноги, придавливая к полу. В руках у него окровавленный нож.

Барсад обрушивается на них из ниоткуда.

Джон чувствует, как хватка на горле слабеет как раз в тот момент, когда у него перед глазами уже начинают мелькать темные круги. Барсад уже танцует среди нападавших, мрачный, грозный, быстрый как молния. У Джона никогда так не получится. Двое наемников из их армии тут же отступают, но бывшие заключенные Блэкгейта его не узнают и бросаются на него всем скопом. Барсад отвечает всем одновременно, кого может, сталкивает друг с другом, уходит от ударов, и до Джона вдруг доходит, что это ему напоминает — старые съемки с Бэтменом.

Татуированный, рыча, снова бросается на него, и, хотя Джон почти ослеплен болью, у него хватает сил, чтобы ударить его под дых, ненадолго спасаясь от ножа. Когда нож уже занесен, сделать можно немногое — так учил его Барсад. Джон ждет, пока Татуированный снова занесет руку, и то, с какой легкостью ломается его запястье, поражает его настолько, что в первую секунду он просто не может в это поверить. Татуированный орет, роняет нож, Джон ловко бьет его по коленям, заставляя повалиться на пол, и быстро перехватывает лезвие.

Поднявшись и пытаясь отдышаться, Джон оглядывается и видит Барсада, стоящего посреди поверженных им врагов. Взгляд у того жесткий и холодный.

— Ты его убьешь? — спрашивает Барсад.

Джон опускает глаза вниз, на валяющегося на полу Татуированного, держащегося за запястье и тихо стонущего. Переводит взгляд на Барсада, молча качает головой и отшвыривает нож в сторону.

Барсад подбирают нож и в одно почти неуловимое движение забивает его татуированному по рукоятку в глазницу. Звук, с которым лезвие входит в череп, кажется, выжигается в памяти Джона навсегда.

Барсад вытирает нож об одежду трупа.

— Я сказал тебе сохранить невинность, — говорит он Джону. – А не быть дураком. Двум обалдевшим наемникам он командует: — Этих связать до возвращения Бейна.

Те молча подчиняются. Джон поворачивается к двери, пристыженный и мучимый болью в руке, но Барсад хватает его за плечо.

— Иди в спальню, — говорит он. — Я приду обработать твою руку.

Джон кивает. Перед уходом он нагибается и заглядывает под диван. Услышав его голос, Харви подползает поближе, и Джону удается схватить ее за шиворот и осторожно вытащить наружу. В его руках кошка обмякает, закрывает глаза и отчаянно дрожит. К счастью, она, кажется, не пострадала. Только перепугалась до смерти.

В спальне он садится на диван, так и держа Харви за шиворотом. Скоро с маленькой сумкой возвращается Барсад. Он садится рядом с Джоном, достает бинты и смачивает их пахнущей спиртом жидкостью.

— Будет жечь, — предупреждает он Джона, закатывая тому рукав. Джон кивает, и Барсад занимается раной.

Рану действительно жжет и жжет сильно. Джон чуть не откусывает себе язык, пытаясь не стонать.

Чтобы отвлечься, он спрашивает:

— Ты врач? — За все время, что он здесь провел, именно Барсад каждый раз занимался его травмами. Барсад качает головой.

— В некотором роде. Мне часто приходится штопать людей, не переживай.

— Я и не переживаю.

— Тебе повезло. Рука — не самое плохое место для ножевого ранения, если уж его не избежать. Она заживет.

Решив, что рана достаточно чистая, он достает одноразовый шприц, набирает прозрачную жидкость из флакончика и обкалывает порез. Это тоже больно. Но к тому времени, как он достает из сумки инструменты, рука Джона приятно немеет. Подождав пару минут, Барсад ее щиплет, удостоверяется в отсутствии реакции и начинает шить. Боли нет, хотя каждый укол неприятно давит, но Джон старается не обращать внимания.

Они оба молчат. Джон хочет что-нибудь сказать, но в голову ничего не идет. Он все еще чувствует себя так, будто в чем-то провинился. Мелькает даже безумная мысль, что Барсад ревнует, но такого же не может быть? Барсада не интересуют мужчины, он был женат. Впрочем, пару месяцев назад то же самое Джон думал про себя. И все же, не похоже, чтобы Барсада влекло к мужчинам в этом смысле. Не похоже, чтобы ему вообще кто-нибудь был нужен.

Оправившись, Харви выползает на божий свет. Прежде чем она спрыгивает на пол, Джон успевает ее погладить и крикнуть вслед:

— И больше из спальни ни ногой!

Барсад сухо замечает:

— Теперь ты меня понимаешь.

Он ловит взгляд Джона и улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть. Потом улыбка исчезает, и он снова с деловым видом занимается рукой.

— Он сделал тебе больно вчера ночью?

Джон знает, о ком он говорит. Он краснеет и заставляет себя вспомнить то, что было.

— Нет, — он тщательно подбирает слова. — Не... не нарочно, я думаю.

— Нет. — Барсад коротко дотрагивается до его запястья, где когда-то была повязка. — Он не всегда делает больно нарочно. — Он снова смотрит Джону в глаза. — Помни об этом.

— Это больше не повторится, — быстро говорит Джон. — Правда, это было... на один раз.

Барсад хмурится.

— Эмм… Ну, то есть, повтора не будет. Мы больше не будем этим заниматься.

Вид у Барсада слегка раздраженный.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что английский — один из родных моих языков, правда?

— Ох. — Джон краснеет еще больше.

— Я просто усомнился. — Барсад стирает выступившую кровь и накладывает еще один стежок. — Бейн знает, что это было... на один раз?

 

— Ага, — говорит Джон. И задумывается. — То есть, я думаю, что знает. Почти уверен.

— Если Бейна что-то заинтересовало, то это надолго. Один раз мог удовлетворить твое любопытство, но его ты только разжег.

— Я не знаю, — медленно произносит Джон. Желудок сжимается, то ли от тошноты, то ли от выбросившегося в кровь адреналина.

— Он слишком много о тебе думает. Это меня беспокоит. — Барсад не продолжает, а Джон понятия не имеет, что на это можно сказать. Наконец, Барсад говорит: — Ты справился. Молодец.

— Они победили, — возражает Джон, все еще переживая поражение.

— Я смотрел. Ты справился. Их было семеро на одного.

— Но тебе-то это не помешало.

Барсад нехорошо улыбается.

— У меня за спиной много лет опыта. У тебя тренировки в полицейской академии и два месяца занятий со мной. Если тебя это утешит, ты лучший ученик из тех, что у меня были.

— Правда? — Это в самом деле утешает.

— До идеала тебе еще далеко, — честно признает Барсад. — Но ты учишься быстрее всех, кого я знал.

— Спасибо.

Остаток времени они проводят в тишине. Зашив рану, Барсад аккуратно накладывает сверху повязку.

— Ну вот, — подытоживает он. Складывает инструменты и встает, напоследок похлопав Джона по плечу. — Оставайся сегодня здесь. И поспи, если получится. Силы тебе пригодятся.

— Для чего?

— Бейн скоро вернется. — Перед самым уходом Барсад оглядывается и улыбается одними глазами, точь-в-точь, как Бейн. — Тогда и скажешь ему, что это было на один раз.  
***

Обстоятельства задерживают Бейна в ратуше до самой ночи. Это расстраивает, потому что все мысли его только о том, чтобы снова прикоснуться к телу Блэйка.

В ратуше он ближе к Талии, но почему-то сейчас его это не радует. Инстинкты твердят, что не стоило оставлять Блейка одного, даже под присмотром Барсада. Блейк не сможет за себя постоять после того, что Бейн с ним сделал. Все больше и больше сожалеет он о том, что ушел. Поймет ли Блейк, что он покинул его по необходимости, а не из-за каприза?

Собственные переживания, если поразмыслить над ними здраво, даже забавляют. Он поразительно привязан к Блейку. Это не похоже на любовь к Талии. Когда утром Бейн смотрел на него спящего, разглядывая проступающие на его теле синяки, он испытал легкий укол вины. Ничего подобного он не чувствовал ни когда вывихнул ему плечо, ни когда потянул запястье. Присутствие Блейка творит с ним удивительные вещи.

На подходах к башне Бейн убеждается, что инстинкты не подвели — перед входом собралась толпа мужчин. Надим заграждает вход в здание, а перед ним стоит Джеймс Гордон.

— Отведи меня к Бейну, — кричит он. Рядом с ним толкутся вооруженные пистолетами люди, видимо, из сопротивления, а в центре пятеро связанных пленников, в которых Бейн узнает своих. Заложники, значит. Интересно. Его люди выстроились вдоль дверей, наставив на полицейских автоматы.

Увидев Бейна, они заметно расслабляются. Он машет рукой, и они опускают оружие. Копы, развернувшиеся к нему лицом, — нет. Среди них он узнает того, которого когда-то отпустил: руки у мужчины трясутся.

— Бывший комиссар Гордон, — с радушием приветствует его Бейн, берясь за жилет. — Чем обязан?

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что нам нужно, — яростно отвечает Гордон. Бейн поднимает бровь, и Гордон поясняет: — Джон Блейк, Бейн! Приведи его сюда!

Бейн поднимает голову, глядит наверх, моргает, изображая безразличие.

— Блейк, к сожалению, занят.

— Мы сюда пришли не в игры играть! — рявкает Гордон. — У нас в заложниках пятеро твоих. С ними хорошо обращались, чего не скажешь о Блейке. Я хочу провести обмен, эти пятеро на одного моего.

Бейн смотрит на своих людей. Руки у них связаны за спиной, на лицах у всех готовность идти до конца. Они ничего не сказали Гордону, даже если тот их допрашивал. Бейн одобрительно им кивает и переводит взгляд на крышу соседнего здания, где, как он знает, уже расположился Барсад с еще парой человек. Бейн поднимает руку.

Барсад — лучший снайпер в его армии; он не промахивается. Раздается пять хлопков, копы бросаются прикрыть Гордона, но на асфальт валятся их заложники, каждый с кровавой дырой в голове, один за другим, не издавая ни звука.

— У меня много людей, — произносит Бейн, поворачиваясь к Гордону, неуверенно опускающему руку от головы. — И только один Блейк. Твое предложение мне неинтересно и я его отклоняю.

— Ты нас убьешь? — спрашивает Гордон.

— Убить тебя? — с удивлением уточняет Бейн. — И превратить в мученика? Разумеется, нет. Я отпущу тебя, и ты побежишь отсюда, поджав хвост.

Ничего другого Гордону не остается. Бейн отпускает жилет и смотрит, как копы уходят с пустыми руками.

— Приберите здесь, — командует он, пихая труп носком ботинка. Несколько человек бросаются выполнять приказ.

Он все еще смотрит вслед уходящим копам, когда рядом появляется Барсад с винтовкой на плече.

— Чего они хотели?

— Блейка, — отвечает Бейн и направляется ко входу. — Мне нужно его увидеть.

— Утром была небольшая свара. — Барсад шагает рядом с ним. — С его участием.

Бейна снова охватывает беспокойство. Он рычит и нетерпеливо отталкивает Барсада в сторону:

— С дороги.

Несмотря на то, что Бейн явно не в духе, Барсад следует за ним в лифт. Он нажимает на кнопку и продолжает рассказ:

— Кое-кто воспользовался твоим отсутствием, чтобы на него напасть.

Бейн практически рычит от нетерпения, пока лифт издевательски медленно ползет по этажам.

— Он пострадал?

— Он достойно сражался, — говорит Барсад. — Я был в другой комнате, добрался до них через несколько секунд. Его слегка поцарапали... и он слегка переволновался, я думаю. Руку зацепили ножом. Но, учитывая сколько их было, он справился.

— Где они?

— Наверху. Того, кто его пырнул, я убил.

Дышать становится тяжело — когда Бейн в ярости, как сейчас, каждый вдох дается с трудом. Не стоило ему уходить. Он ведь знал, что животные, которые их окружают, не упустят шанса надругаться над Блейком.

В гостиной на коленях стоят шестеро связанных мужчин с кляпами во рту. Вид у всех потрепанный. Четверо — заключенные из Блэкгейта, но двое других — его собственные люди.

— Приведи сюда всех, кого сможешь найти, — приказывает Бейн Барсаду. Тот кивает.

Сделав пару вдохов и выдохов и чуть успокоившись, Бейн проходит мимо пленников в спальню. Блейк лежит на одном из диванов с книжкой в руке. На животе у него спит кошка.

— Привет, — настороженно приветствует его Блейк. — С возвращением.

Под одним глазом у него синяк; еще один красуется на челюсти. И это не Бейн их оставил. Бейн сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и судя по тому, как Блейк чуть отползает к спинке дивана, он его явно пугает.

Бейн разворачивается и идет к лестнице.

— Что... эй, погоди! — Блейк скидывает кошку на диван и бежит за ним. В его походке есть некоторая скованность, которая в других условиях польстила бы Бейну. Блейк встает у него на пути. — Тебе не обязательно их убивать.

— Они причинили тебе боль.

— Да, но ты делал мне больнее.

Бейн сердито отталкивает его в сторону. Он и так прекрасно об этом помнит.

— Такие, как они, ничему не учатся. Смерть — единственное, что способно их остановить.

— Послушай. — Блейк снова встает перед ним. — Ты убийца, я понял, этого не изменить. Но если ты убьешь их, ты сделаешь это ради меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня в это втягивал.

— Тебя втянули они.

— Я знаю, Талия попросила бы тебя именно об этом. — Блейк хватает его за руку. — Но я не Талия. Ясно?

Он смотрит ему в глаза, не отрываясь, безрассудно смелый, гордый, упрямый. Бейн поднимает руку, секунду колеблется и осторожно касается большим пальцем синяка у него под глазом. Блейк на секунду прикрывает глаза, облизывает губы.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, — говорит Бейн.

— Я знаю.

Он прижимает палец к уголку его рта, лишь на секунду. Губы у Блэйка обветренные, но все равно мягкие, красивые. Если бы Бейн был сентиментален...

Он прогоняет ненужные мысли, мягко отстраняет его и идет к лестнице. Тот увязывается за ним.

Барсад согнал в гостиную всех, кто оказался поблизости. Бейн не тратит время на приветствия.

— Некоторые из вас испытывают трудности с пониманием того, что принадлежит мне. — Все находящиеся в комнате не сводят с него глаз. Бейн делает паузу, которую заполняет только механический свист его дыхания, и продолжает: — Джон Блейк — мой.

Он кладет ладонь Блейку на поясницу. Чувствует на себе его неуверенный взгляд.

— Он принадлежит мне. — Бейн переносит руку с поясницы на плечо. Резко надавливает, и Блейк с удивленным вскриком падает на колени. — И подчиняется только мне, — рычит он.

— Пошел ты, — шипит Блейк, пытаясь встать.

— Только я могу к нему прикасаться. — Бейн отпускает его и марширует вперед. Собравшиеся отшатываются. Позади рвано дышит Блейк, пытающийся встать. — Если вы дотронетесь до него хотя бы пальцем...

Бейн останавливается перед пленниками, вздергивает одного из них на ноги и разрезает веревки.

— Будьте готовы потерять руку, — заканчивает он и стискивает его руку в кулаке, превращая в бесформенное месиво из плоти и костей. Повторяет то же самое со второй, и пленник валится на пол, захлебываясь криком.

Бейн поворачивается.

— Теперь всем все ясно?

Толпа утвердительно гудит.

— С остальными сделай то же самое, — приказывает он Барсаду, указывая на пленников. Барсад кивает и отправляется к ним. Когда комнату заполняет хруст ломающихся костей и вопли («Пожалуйста, блядь, я же не знал!»), Блейк незаметно ускользает в спальню.

Остальные тоже потихоньку рассасываются. Бейн остается проследить за исполнением наказания. Когда оно подходит к концу, он идет за Блейком в спальню, отсылает стражу от входа и запирает дверь.

Блейк сидит на диване и гладит кошку.

— Вот уж спасибо, — ядовито и зло выплевывает он. – Теперь они точно начнут меня уважать.

Бейн идет к нему. Кошка сползает с его коленей, шипит и сбегает. Умное создание. Бейн не останавливается: он отрывает Блейка от дивана, берет за шиворот и толкает в ближайшую стену. Тот вскрикивает и пихает его в грудь.

— Какого хера ты творишь?

Бейн в ответ только рычит и утыкается маской ему в шею.

Блейк замирает и нехарактерно для себя молчит, не сопротивляясь, позволяя ему делать вид, что он может ощутить запах его теплой кожи. Его ничего не стоит удерживать одной рукой; вторую Бейн запускает ему под рубашку, накрывая ладонью сердце. Блейк пытается отодвинуться, понимает, что бежать некуда и смиряется, тяжело дыша. Если бы хоть на секунду маска исчезла, если бы Бейн мог покрыть его шею засосами, заклеймить его...

Он отодвигается, убирает руку и поднимает голову.

— Они никогда не будут тебя уважать, — говорит он. – Не важно, сколь многому научит тебя Барсад. Если ты отказываешься убивать врагов, за твоей спиной их всегда будет с дюжину.

— Я не убийца, — упрямо повторяет Блейк.

— Тогда они никогда не будут тебя бояться. Вчера их было семеро, и тебе помог Барсад. Что, если завтра их будет десять, а его рядом не окажется? Тебе это может не нравится, но пока ты не научишься себя защищать, единственный способ, которым тебя могу защитить я – это показать, что ты мой.

— Значит, теперь я твоя сучка?

Бейн отодвигается, тащит его за собой к кровати и швыряет на одеяла. Блейк тут же садится, посылая в его сторону убийственные взгляды, но Бейн уже нависает над ним, прижимая к постели одной рукой.

— Ты не можешь… — Блейк ерзает… — Я… эй, да остановись хоть на секунду! – Бейн замирает, и он, рвано дыша, проговаривает: — У меня еще все болит, я думал… думал, той ночью… что та ночь больше не повторится.

Бейн отпускает его и садится. Блейк раскраснелся и старательно не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ясно, — произносит Бейн.

— Я не думал… У тебя почти час ушел, чтобы кончить. Ты правда хочешь повторить?

— Нет, если тебе настолько противно, — огрызается Бейн.

— Стой, я же не сказал, что мне не понравилось. – Блейк поднимается тоже, хотя Бейн по-прежнему сидит у него на ногах. – Просто… Я такого раньше никогда не делал, понимаешь? И это было нелегко. Мне просто нужно время восстановиться.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — в очередной раз повторяет Бейн. Но то, с какой искренностью говорит Блейк, приглушает его раздражение. – Могу я к тебе прикоснуться?

Блейк пялится на него, будто не в силах поверить, что он еще спрашивает после того, как швырнул в стену и бросил на кровать. Потом Бейн накрывает его пах ладонью, и Блейка прошивает дрожь.

— Здесь ты в безопасности, — твердо произносит он.

— Ладно, — соглашается Блейк. – Только не торопись.

Бейн укладывает его на постель, стаскивает куртку и ботинки, а его самого раздевает донага. Блейк все еще пытается дуться, и умилительно краснеет от того, что Бейн одет, а он нет. Повязка на руке раздражает. Он осматривает ее, а потом перекатывает Блейка на живот, не обращая внимания на то, что тот невольно пытается уйти от его прикосновений.

— Дай мне взглянуть, — просит он. Блейк прячет лицо в подушках, и Бейн раздвигает ему ноги. Отверстие его красное и припухшее.

— Ты был прав. Охрана нас слышала, — бурчит Блейк в простыни. – У тебя очень милые друзья. Предложили Барсаду стащить с меня штаны и заштопать.

Он пытается делать вид, будто ему все равно, но у него не получается. Бейн гладит его по спине.

— Тебе не стоило выходить. – Блейк не заслуживает унижения.

— Я есть хотел. – Воспользовавшись тем, что Блейк его не видит, Бейн тянется за смазкой. – Кстати, Барсад предупреждал меня, чтобы я тебя не соблазнял.

— Барсад – та еще наседка. – Бейн, нависая над его спиной, смазывает один палец, проводит им вдоль ануса.

Бейн тут же пытается отползти и перевернуться.

— Стой. Я не могу, — он старается говорить твердо, будто он все еще полицейский. Страху он наводит примерно столько же, сколько комнатная собачонка.

— Успокойся, — нетерпеливо перебивает его Бейн. – Я же сказал, я не сделаю тебе больно.

Бейн настороженно вглядывается ему в лицо, в то малое, что может видеть.

— Ладно, — соглашается он наконец и укладывается обратно.

Бейн вдруг понимает, что ему доверили что-то очень важное. Он снова гладит его по спине.

— Расслабься, — повторяет он.

Он медленно вводит палец внутрь. Блейк под ним мягко стонет.

— В Яме, — тихо говорит он Блейку на ухо, — мужчины знали, что проведут остаток своих дней в компании себе подобных. Если ты был мал и мягкосердечен… если выказывал слабость… тогда ты не считался мужчиной, и обращались с тобой соответственно. Иногда узник, зная, какая судьба его ждет, сам искал себе покровителя, либо же кто-то со стороны мог объявить его своим, предлагая защиту в обмен на низкую роль «жены».

— Значит, я – жена? – спрашивает Блейк. Уши у него красные, глаза полуприкрыты. Бейн шикает на него и втискивает внутрь второй палец.

— Я рос, слушая, как их клеймят по ночам, — продолжает он. – Мужчина мог поступать со своей женой как пожелает. Мог заставить кричать от боли… или петь от наслаждения.

Бейн понимает, что он на верном пути, когда его палец натыкается на маленький бугорок, а Блейк вдруг дрожит всем телом и издает звук, подобный стону раненого животного, комкая в ладонях простынь.

— Ах…

— Любой в Яме пожелал бы тебя, — говорит Бейн. – Они выстроились бы в очередь, чтобы тебя взять.

— И что… что бы ты сделал? – ахает Блейк, разрываясь между желанием отползти от Бейна подальше и насадиться на его пальцы поглубже.

— Я бы боролся с каждым из них насмерть, — мрачно отвечает Бейн. – А потом взял бы тебя в лужах их остывающей крови.

Блейк выдает слабый смешок.

— Да ты романтик.

Бейн снова гладит по тому месту, и Блейка опять прошивает дрожь.

— Господи, — охает он, распахнув рот. Бейн делает так еще раз, и Блейк, безвольно распластавшись, дрожит под его руками. – Блядь…

— Ты не моя жена, — выговаривает Бейн ему на ухо. – Но ты принадлежишь мне. Помни об этом.

Блейк ахает, рвано стонет, сжимается и ерзает на его пальцах. Бейн старается действовать как можно медленнее и нежнее, снова и снова лаская подушечками то самое место. Блейк удивительно чувствителен; Бейн боится снова случайно причинить ему боль. Поэтому он ласкает, и гладит, и дразнит, глядя на его реакцию, глядя на то, как краснеет его кожа, как Блейк льнет к его прикосновениям, а потом все равно пытается отодвинуться, как он комкает простыни, как приглушенно стонет в подушку.

— Так тебе приятно? — интересуется Бейн.

— Боже, не знаю. — Глаза Блейка плотно зажмурены, он трется о простыни, и Бейн понимает, что у него, наверное, стоит. — Так... ох...

Бейн проворачивает пальцы еще раз, и Блейк выгибается, дрожит и сдавленно кричит. Он тут же отползает от Бейна, хватая ртом воздух. Удовлетворенный его реакцией, тот засовывает руку себе в штаны, какое-то время себя ласкает, а потом просто наблюдает за ним.

Блейк, отдышавшись, вытягивается на кровати на животе, прижимаясь щекой к подушке. Ресницы у него влажные; он прекрасен. Второй раз за день Бейн мечтает его поцеловать и почти рад, что маска этого не позволит, что он не увидит, как отшатывается от него Блейк. Доставить друг другу удовольствие — несложный обмен, даже Бейн с ним справится, поцелуй — совсем другой уровень близости.

Он проводит большим пальцем по его ресницам. Блейк приподнимается.

— Я все еще собираюсь помешать тебе разрушить Готем.

— Я знаю, что ты верен своим.

— От того, что ты меня трахаешь, я не перейду на твою сторону.

— Я бы разочаровался в тебе, если бы было наоборот.

Блейк молчит, словно подбирая слова, но произносит только:

— Думаю, твоя жена — Барсад.

Бейн, улыбаясь, переворачивает его на спину — просто потому что может.

— Если он это услышит, он тебя покалечит.

Блейк смеется. На лицо его возвращается его собственная маска.

— Можно я уже оденусь?

— Нет. Так ты мне нравишься больше.

Блейк пихает его в живот. Бейн почти это чувствует.

***

Жаль, что после того, как Бейн показывает Джону, какое наслаждение может получить принимающая сторона, им остается вместе лишь три дня.  
*

Распорядок меняется.

Джон просыпается (Бейна к этому времени обычно давно нет), принимает душ, быстро перекусывает и проводит остаток утра на крыше с Барсадом, тренируясь в джиу-джитсу и пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как ноет все тело после предшествующей ночи. Барсад, к счастью, снисходителен. Однажды Джон напрямую спрашивает, не у него ли таймер, просто чтобы успокоить себя, что он все еще пытается работать на благо сопротивления. Барсад улыбается.

— Таймер в руках у гражданина Готема. После Бейна я — основная цель. Почему он должен быть у меня?

Так Джон узнает, что таймера никогда и не было в башне. От разочарования ему хочется кричать.

Дело в том, что он ведь даже не думает по побеге.

Стража провожает его ухмылочками. Наемники Бейна смеются, когда он, прихрамывая, выходит на крышу с Барсадом, что Бейн наказал его за то, что его достали ножом. Но Джон все равно не пытается сбежать. Он не боится ранить чувства Бейна. Нет. Ему кажется, если у него появится шанс и он сбежит, Бейн его поймет.

Просто... его все устраивает так, как есть. И, самое главное — с Бейном он чувствует себя... в безопасности. Джон убеждает себя, что он по-прежнему собирает информацию, что у него нет стокгольмского синдрома, что он не проникся их идеями и не испытывает ни малейшего желания смотреть, как их план воплощается в жизнь. Просто информация у него собирается не та, что могла бы пригодиться Гордону, да и методы ее сбора тот бы тоже вряд ли бы одобрил.

После обеда он сидит в спальне с Харви и книгами. Вечера и ночи принадлежат Бейну.

В эти три дня они много разговаривают. Харви так привыкает к этому, что уже не убегает у него с колен, если Бейн находится достаточно далеко; впрочем, быстро выясняется, что он предпочитает разговаривать на кровати, чтобы голова Джона лежала у него на коленях. Поначалу Джону страшно. Позиция кажется ему слишком уязвимой; с другой стороны, бояться и стесняться уже поздно, и скоро он понимает, что на коленях у Бейна ему скорее уютно, чем страшно. А тот, кажется, никак не может им насытиться — ему не дают покоя его рот, волосы, то, как бьется его сердце. Бейну нравится гладить его по голове, пропускать волосы сквозь пальцы, будто Джон его ручная собачонка. Но Джона это почему-то только успокаивает.

А еще ему нравится его слушать. Бейн задает вопрос за вопросом, пока Джон не срывается в долгий изматывающий монолог, а потом, когда он, устав, замолкает, Бейн спрашивает о чем-нибудь еще.

Джон рассказывает о своем детстве. Об отце, из последних сил пытавшемся сводить концы с концами, пока его не убили. О приемных домах, где люди источали симпатию, пока Джон из милого несчастного ребенка не превратился в угрюмого подростка, и о том, как быстро после этого его перестали жалеть. О том, что нашел выход гневу, избивая хулиганов, и решил, что логично было бы сделать это своей профессией.

Он рассказывает, как менялся город под влиянием Бэтмена и Харви Дента. О полицейских порядках, о том, как бесило его, что никто его не слушал, пока он не попался на глаза Гордону. О том, как маленьким смотрел в новостях на Бэтмена и мечтал стать таким же. Все остальные приютские мальчишки тоже были от Бэтмена без ума, но только Джон знал, что на самом деле им руководит, и что их связывает, и безмерно дорожил своим знанием.

Бейн слушает, гладит его по голове и молчит.

Не сразу, но он тоже открывается. Джон пробивается сквозь стену неожиданно для самого себя. Он устал говорить и предлагает Бейну массаж, надеясь, что тот расслабится и не захочет потом заниматься сексом. В некотором роде срабатывает. Проходит всего пара минут, и его массивное тело растекается под руками Джона. И он начинает рассказывать.

Он говорит только о Яме. Джон понимает, почему, когда улавливает закономерность: Бейн не врет, он просто рассказывает лишь то, что, как ему кажется, Джону будет приятно услышать. В какой-то степени это даже трогательно. Яма — единственное место где, по мнению Бейна, он был хорошим человеком, и именно поэтому он открывает Джону только эту часть своей жизни.

Разумеется, эти рассказы не могут обойтись без Талии. Поначалу Джон думает, что ему это быстро надоест, но это не так. Барсад был прав: Бейн не влюблен в Талию. Он любит ее с той всепоглощающей страстью, с которой родитель любит своего ребенка. И ни один родитель не смог бы любить свое дитя больше, чем Бейн Талию. Ему не обязательно произносит это вслух — все отчетливо читается в его голосе, даже приглушенном и искаженном маской.

Джон узнает, что слова Бейна о том, что он родился в Яме, не следует понимать буквально. Его сослали туда младенцем отбывать пожизненный срок за отца, которого он не знал, за грехи, которых не совершал. Его растили охранники — вернее, давали еду, воду и одежду. Они держали его отдельно от остальных заключенных, чтобы защитить, но это значило, что большую часть суток он проводил в своей камере в одиночестве, не зная ни прикосновения другого человека, ни даже синего круга неба далеко над головой. Ему не было и десяти, когда его стали выпускать на общую территорию, и к тому времени он мог покалечить и убить любого, кто рискнул бы на него посягнуть. Он рос, не имея друзей, не зная ничего о внешнем мире кроме того, что могли рассказать другие заключенные, и даже их рассказы мало его интересовали. Он дрался, убивал, медитировал и читал, и к этим четырем занятиям и сводилась вся его жизнь.

А потом (и тут его голос вдруг так меняется, что Джон, заслушавшийся и забывший, что делает, неожиданно возвращается из Ямы к реальности) появилась мать Талии. Она была прекрасна. Ее держали взаперти, подальше от всех остальных. Бейн просиживал дни и ночи у решеток ее клетки и подружился с ней и ее дочерью. И когда однажды стражники забыли запереть дверь, и внутрь как дикие звери ворвались другие заключенные, именно Бейн пробрался внутрь и унес оттуда Талию. Он растил ее как мог, дав все знание о внешнем мире, что у него было, научил защищаться, менялся с другими заключенными, чтобы те научили ее говорить на своих языках, чтобы, когда он ее освободит, снаружи у нее было как можно больше шансов.

Бейн резко замолкает. Джон ждет продолжения, но его нет.

— У тебя получилось, — мягко подталкивает его Джон. — Ты ее спас.

— Да.

Бейн снова молчит. Джон ждет.

Потом Бейн осторожно переворачивается, ссаживая Джона на кровать.

— Мне часто снится, что я там, — медленно произносит он. — В темноте, без нее... и каждая секунда наполнена немыслимой болью. Я едва могу пошевелиться... я не могу говорить, даже чтобы умолить кого-нибудь всадить мне нож под ребра. И я даже не знаю, жива она или нет.

— У меня нет рта, а я должен кричать, — тихо произносит Джон.

Бейн смотрит на него таким пронизывающим взглядом, в котором столько ужасающего понимания, что внутри у Джона на секунду все переворачивается.

И его тут же накрывает паника. Сердце колотится в груди как пойманная в клетку птица. Что они тут делают? Зачем Бейн все это рассказывает, как смеет он превращаться из чудовища в человека? Почему Джон его вообще слушает? Ничто не может его оправдать; спасение ребенка не вернет сотен тех, кого он убил.

Бейн кладет ладонь ему на грудь, там, где бешено бьется сердце. Джон переводит дыхание и успокаивается.

Потом Бейн отодвигается и спрашивает:

— Почему ты продолжил навещать приют? — И Джон понимает, что больше он о себе рассказывать не будет.

Бейн как-то замечает, что книга, которую Джон не раз перечитывал, про тигра и мальчика, оказавшихся посреди океана на одном плоту, весьма точно описывает его ситуацию, и тот вынужден признать его правоту. Джон не подружился с ним, не приручил и не изменил. То, из-за чего Бейн стал по-другому к нему относиться, всегда было в самом Бейне; поэтому-то Талия и отдала ему Джона (хотя вряд ли это осознавала). Моральные принципы Джона в мире Бейна — бесценная редкость. В его глазах они даруют ему чистоту.

А Бейн не может устоять перед чистотой. В отличие от Талии, он это так и не перерос.

*

По вечерам они разговаривают. А ночью трахаются.

Познакомившись с собственной простатой, Джон намерен изучить все открывшиеся ему возможности. Стоило бы отказаться, конечно, потому что к вечеру следующей ночи он не успевает восстановиться после предыдущей, все болит, и он пытается, пытается сначала удовлетворить Бейна ртом и руками, но потом тот всегда просит к нему прикоснуться, и Джон так заводится, что просто не может остановиться.

Бейна, кажется, бесконечно забавляет тот факт, что Джон, такой маленький и легкий, все равно пытается бороться с ним за главенство. Может быть, это потому, что в остальное время его окружает толпа крутых несгибаемых последователей, каждый из которых, тем не менее, подчинился бы ему, не произнеся ни звука; скорее всего, сдался бы даже Барсад (если бы только сам Бейн не попросил сначала как следует посопротивляться, и вот на это бы Джон посмотрел). Поначалу Бейн поддается, позволяет Джону быть сверху и выезжать его, терпеливо и снисходительно глядя, как тот охает и морщится. Привыкнув, Джон ловит ритм и находит нужный угол, чтобы с каждым движением член упирался в простату. Обычно почти сразу после того, как он кончает в первый раз, Бейну надоедает ждать, он переворачивает Джона на спину и начинает вколачивать его в матрас, уже не сдерживаясь и не обращая внимания на его попытки высвободиться (и, честно говоря, Джон сопротивляется только потому, потому что ему нравится, когда его держат).

Никто не учил Бейна трахаться, да и Джон не специалист по гейскому сексу, но он бы сказал, что выходит у них неплохо. Бейн сочетает глубокие и болезненные толчки с короткими и отрывистыми, копирует Джона, ища удачный угол, и, найдя его, втирается в нужное место на каждом точке. К тому времени, как он кончает сам, Джона, после моря слез, пота и стонов, тоже накрывает второй оргазм.

Бейн швыряет его как куклу просто потому что ему так нравится, покрывает синяками, оставляет вымотанным и готовым орать от боли . Джон должен был бы бежать от него сломя голову.

А он остается.

(Время от времени, конечно, у него случается очередной кризис на тему того, что и с кем он делает. Многим парням нравится анальная стимуляция, но когда тебя каждую ночь имеет свихнувшийся террорист — наверное, этому сложно найти оправдания.

— Да мне даже не нравятся мужики, — неубедительно говорит Джон в одну из ночей. Бейн, чей член сейчас в нем по самые яйца, держит его за запястья и только смеется:

— Какое это имеет значение, когда твое тело так чудесно отзывается мне?

— Никакого, — охает Джон)

Они занимаются этим три ночи подряд. Бейн больше не снимает маску. Теперь он знает, чего ждать, и, трахая Джона, не забывает о дыхании. Шанса его атаковать больше не представится, даже если бы у Джона оставалось желание. А они ушли от этой точки уже очень далеко.

Вместе им... комфортно. И неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы не оборвалось в один момент.

Накануне того дня, когда Джона подстреливают, он просыпается посреди ночи, хотя спал мертвым сном, потому что Бейн неожиданно тащит его к себе и нависает над ним, рыча, как собака над костью. Но потом успокаивается, и хватка его чуть ослабевает.

— Вижу, он все-таки тебе пригодился, — раздается голос в темноте, нежный, с характерным акцентом. — Здравствуй, Джон.

На краю постели устроилась Талия. Джона охватывает паника. Он открывает было рот, но Бейн вдруг стискивает ему горло, едва давая дышать. Смотрит он по-прежнему только на Талию.

— Ты довольна?

— Очень, — шепчет она. Джон переводит на нее взгляд и на самом деле видит слезы в ее глазах. — Я знала, что он тебе подойдет. Разве я была неправа?

Бейн его отпускает. Джон беззвучно распахивает рот, глотая воздух. Понятно, что это было предупреждение молчать, и все же он сердито пихает Бейна в бок. Бейн садится, легко перехватывает его запястья и придавливает к кровати.

— Зачем ты пришла?

— Я хотела увидеть тебя... и Джона. Гордон по тебе скучает, — обращается она к Джону. В груди у того екает. — Но с каждым днем он вспоминает о тебе все реже и реже. Помощь не придет, Джон.

Она хочет увидеть его реакцию на то, что у него отняли последнюю надежду. Джон отворачивается.

— Он знает, что ему не сбежать, — презрительно произносит Бейн. — Его приручили.

— Но он все еще надеется. Посмотри на него. — Она улыбается Бейну. Глаза ее блестят в темноте. — Возьмешь его сейчас? Я хочу посмотреть, как он будет под тобой извиваться.

Джона охватывает безграничное отвращение. Сколько бы Бейн не твердил, что у них одни идеалы, Талия — не Бейн. Джон словно впервые видит ее настоящую. И это совсем не то, что видит Бейн. Она больна. Уродлива. Из них двоих монстр не тот, кто придавливает его сейчас к постели. Монстр — тот, кто мило улыбается ему, словно он потерявшееся дитя, ищущее утешения.

Если Талия и была когда-то невинна, ее невинность умерла очень, очень давно.

Бейн его отпускает. Джон тут же подбирается, готовый защищаться, но тот его больше не трогает.

— Я уже брал его этой ночью, — равнодушно говорит он. — Я не могу пользоваться им постоянно. Травмированный он будет мне не нужен вовсе.

— Мне кажется, ему не помешает урок. Посмотри, как он тебе сопротивляется.

Бейн неожиданно скатывается с постели и натягивает штаны.

— Мы можем поговорить в другом месте. Джон Блейк никуда не денется.

Он уходят в гостиную, оставив встревоженного Джона наедине с собой. Только теперь он вспоминает слова Барсада: «Она захочет увидеть тебя искалеченным и напуганным» — и понимает, что увиденное ее не удовлетворит. Ей, возможно, понравилось, что Бейн наконец взял его к себе в постель, но это недостаточно. Она знает, что Джон еще не сломлен.

Он лихорадочно размышляет. Если Талия поймет, что их связывает, ему конец. У нее на него есть планы, и то, что происходит сейчас между ним и Бейном, в них явно не входит.

Так что же будет теперь?

Бейн возвращается один, и Джон спрашивает:

— Что она сказала?

— Ничего, что касалось бы тебя.

— Она хотела, чтобы ты трахнул меня у нее на глазах. Чтобы ты сломал мой дух. У тебя не получилось, и она это знает. Меня это еще как касается.

— Ты мой, я делаю с тобой, что хочу, — с небрежностью возражает Бейн, забираясь обратно в постель. — Ей это известно.

— Нет, — теряя терпение, отвечает Джон. До него доходит, почему Барсад пытался его предупредить. — Я не думаю, что она успокоилась.

— По-твоему, Талия меня контролирует? — холодно интересуется Бейн.

— Думаю, ты сам не понимаешь, насколько она опасна.

— Я знаю, что она опасна.

— Для меня, Бейн. — Бейн молчит, и Джон не знает, как озвучить свои страхи: «Я боюсь, что от нее ты не сможешь меня защитить».

Боюсь, что от нее ты защищать меня не захочешь.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — произносит Бейн наконец. — Кроме бомбы.

И Джон понимает, и понимание оседает тяжким мерзким комом в желудке. Ему надо отсюда выбираться.  
*

 

Крыша. Можно попробовать через крышу.

Джон просыпается посреди ночи с твердой уверенностью, что так и сделает, и тут же засыпает опять.

В следующий раз он приходит в себя в теплых и почти сокрушающе крепких объятьях. По его члену скользит кулак, и Джон, выгибаясь, жадно стонет. От прикосновений Бейна по его телу пробегает дрожь, но не ужаса, как когда-то. Он беспомощно толкается в его кулак, хотя прошлой ночью кончил трижды.

— Молодец, — хвалит Бейн, низко приговаривая ему в ухо. Джон чувствует спиной и шеей металлические трубки и теплый воздух, выходящий из маски. Он прижимается к Бейну, с облегчением понимая, что тот не возбужден. Он просто хочет доставить ему удовольствие.

— Мне кажется, ты переоцениваешь мои силы, — хрипит Джон. — Если ты можешь кончить только раз в день...

— И все же каждый раз твое тело тянется ко мне.

И это правда. Яйца уже отяжелели и пульсируют жаждой излиться. Джон сдается, впервые не пытаясь сопротивляться. Это его последний раз с Бейном. Можно хотя бы единожды расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие. Бейн использует смазку, выступившую на голове, чтобы облегчить скольжение руки, Джон вцепляется в подушку, и хватает еще одного умелого движения руки, и он изливается на простыни. Джона прошивает дрожь, натруженные ночными приключениями мышцы снова начинают ныть.

Бейн с любопытством проводит пальцами по теплой лужице и подносит их ко рту Джона. Тот, полусонный, открывает рот, не сразу понимая, чего от него хотят. Вкус собственной спермы становится неожиданностью. Джон резко выворачивается. Бейн переворачивает его на спину, терпеливо собирает еще и опять предлагает ему. С одинаковой долей любопытства и отвращения Джон пробует кончиком языка. Не самое мерзкое, что ему доводилось пробовать. Он неуверенно отрывает рот, и вид, с которым Бейн смотрит, как он облизывает его пальцы, можно назвать почти благоговейным.

Джон снова его отталкивает, уже тверже, и тот его отпускает.

— Спи. — Он проводит большим пальцем по его брови. — Не думай о прошлой ночи. Я буду рядом.

Значит, он знает, что визит Талии его встревожил. Джон кивает и смотрит, как он одевается и уходит. Харви выползает из-под кровати и начинает гонять по комнате потрепанный теннисный мяч.

Джон встает и идет в душ. Заснуть все равно больше не удастся. Надо придумать, как отсюда выбраться, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Смывая следы прошлой ночи, он вспоминает идею с крышей. Раньше он думал, что вниз можно спуститься только на лифте, и, если даже предположить, что охрана расставлена не по всей башне, у лифта стража стоит всегда.

Вниз пути нет. Только наверх.

Он ждет, пока за ним придет Барсад, и тренируется как обычно, стараясь ничем себя не выдать. Барсад обходит молчанием его слегка ковыляющую походку, но и спуску не дает. Когда тренировка заканчивается, Джон остается на крыше вместе с ним. Барсад, кажется, удивлен, но ничего не говорит; он садится рядом и занимается порванной в паре мест курткой — достает из одного из многочисленных карманов нитки и иголку и зашивает прорехи. Пальцы его движутся с той же ловкостью, с которой он зашивал ему руку. Джон молчит: боится, что если откроет рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Барсад сразу догадается о его намерениях.

С курткой покончено, и Джон думает, что он останется еще ненадолго, может быть, поупражняется с остальными в стрельбе с крыши, как иногда делает, но Барсад надевает куртку и уходит обратно в пентхаус. Джон наконец-то остается один.

Он обходит крышу по кругу, медленно, отмечая каждую деталь. Три из четырех сторон открываются вниз, в бесконечное падение. Но у западной стены здания чуть ниже крепится пожарный выход, на который, может быть, получится спрыгнуть, не сломав ничего важного. Под ним тянется вторая крыша пристроенного рядом здания пониже. За ней уже ничего не разглядеть.

У него не будет лучшего шанса сбежать от Талии… и Бейна.

Джон решается на минуту остановиться, сесть и как следует все обдумать. Что он знает? Бейн его не любит. После побега, попади он снова ему в руки, тот прикончит его как любого другого.

А может и нет. Может, он расстроится. Может, будет скучать.

Может, Джону тоже будет его не хватать.

— Идиот, — бормочет он себе под нос и встает. Пора. Здесь оставаться опасно, а он должен в первую очередь думать о себе. План безрассудный, глупый и опасный, потому что шансов на то, что он просто покалечиться, чем действительно сбежит, гораздо больше. Если бы не Талия, он бы здесь не оказался. Но приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Вся нижняя половина тела отзывается болью, когда он перевешивает ногу через край. Надо перестать думать о Бейне. Крохотный, эгоистичный голосок нашептывает, что лучше провести остаток дней здесь, в теплой кровати, где каждую ночь Бейн раскрывает его, а потом обнимает во сне, чем там, в холоде, вместе с дюжиной других, отчаянно пытающихся побороть неумолимое время. Джону стыдно, что он в нем есть.

Его место рядом с Гордоном. Не с Бейном.

Он садится на краю, свесив ноги. До пожарного выхода далеко. Ноги болят — Бейн вчера ночью развел их до предела, чтобы встать между ними. Господи, а ведь тогда было так хорошо.

Джон делает несколько глубоких вздохов. Чудо-мальчик — так звал его Росс, его партнер, из-за привычки ввязываться в самые безрассудные затеи. А эта затея определенно безрассудна.

Но только он хочет прыгнуть, как позади раздается голос Экина, пугая его до полусмерти.

— Эй, ты, мелкая злюка!

Джон еще пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, а Экин уже усаживается на бортик рядом с ним, раскуривая сигару.

— Будешь? — дружелюбно предлагает он.

— Нет, спасибо. — Джон расслабляется. Экин либо не понял, либо ему наплевать, что он собирался прыгать. Наемник смотрит вниз и присвистывает.

— Далековато. Будешь прыгать — сломаешь ноги.

А может, и понял.

— Ага. Наверное, — соглашается Джон, чуть отодвигаясь от края. — Барсад послал приглядывать за мной?

Экин фыркает.

— А что, у меня не может быть своих причин присматривать за любимой постельной игрушкой начальства? Когда ты рядом, он в хорошем настроении. Мы все следим, чтобы тебя опять кто-нибудь не пырнул.

— Ясно, — говорит Джон.

Экин докуривает в тишине. Бросает с крыши окурок, и Джон уже думает, что сейчас он уйдет, но тот по-дружески хлопает его по плечу, чуть не скидывая вниз.

— Пойдем, злюка, — говорит он. — Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты надрать мне задницу.

Джон покорно встает. Прыгнуть можно позднее.

Хорошо, что Экин оказывается рядом. Джон только встает в стойку, поднимая руки и готовясь задать ему хорошую взбучку, как замечает мелькающий возле лестницы силуэт. В первую секунду ему кажется, что это тот же татуированный ублюдок, который его порезал, но на незнакомце татуировок нет, хотя он на самом деле похож того, кого прикончил Барсад. Джон выпрямляется, настороженно глядя в его сторону.

Все проясняется, когда незнакомец рычит:

— Эй, сука. Из-за тебя умер мой брат.

И стреляет Джону в живот.

Джон сгибается пополам и валится на землю.

В него никогда раньше не стреляли. Боль разгорается огнем где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, а потом вдруг все немеет. Оглушенный, он лежит, не шевелясь, на полу.

Его спасает Экин. Он молниеносно вытаскивает пистолет и дважды стреляет. Потом падает рядом с Джоном на колени и щупает пульс.

— Блядь! Блядь! — придушенно матерится он. Что-то торопливо и нервно проговаривает на своем языке, потом возвращается к английскому: — Оставайся здесь, не двигайся, я позову Барсада…

Но тот уже здесь, проламывается через дверь, бросает короткий взгляд на мертвого зека и опускается на колени рядом с Джоном.

— Зови Бейна, — командует он.

Экин поднимается и убегает, а Барсад снимает с шеи шарф, сматывает его в несколько раз и прижимает к ране, по мнению Джона, слишком уж сильно. Боль тут же возвращается, горячая, ослепляющая, и он хочет закричать, но изо рта выходит только жалкий всхлип.

— Дыши животом, — говорит ему Барсад, возвращая обратно к реальности. Джон смотрит на него с отчаянием, понимая, что быстро-быстро дышит через нос. — Дыши глубоко. Дыши вместе со мной. Давай…

Джон напрягается, заставляет себя сделать медленный глубокий вдох животом.

— Молодец.

Джона вдруг прошивает дрожь. Барсад прижимает его к земле, и он паникует, охает, пытается его оттолкнуть. Ему хочется просто сжаться в комок и ждать, пока боль пройдет. Но Барсад с железным спокойствием продолжает:

— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, Джон.

Он впервые обращается к нему по имени. Почему-то именно это пробивается до него сквозь боль, и Джон успокаивается настолько, чтобы сделать еще один глубокий вдох и понять, чего от него хочет Барсад. Он знает, что делать. Он коп. Ему знакомы основы первой помощи. Нужно лежать тихо и дать Барсаду пережать рану, иначе он истечет кровью. У него уже начинается шок.

Джон с удивлением понимает, что ему до смерти страшно.

— Ты счастливчик, — успокаивает его Барсад, невозмутимый как всегда. — Всего лишь пистолет. Маленькие пули делают маленькие дырки. Ерунда. Теперь ты с Лигой Теней. Какой-то там пуле тебя не остановить.

Это еще хуже, чем провалиться под лед и чуть не утонуть. Сейчас Джон знает, что умирает, медленно и неотвратимо, и ничего не может с этим сделать.

— Не закрывай глаза. Дыши со мной. Дыши… Хорошо. Вот так. — Свободной рукой Барсад скидывает с себя куртку и укрывает Джона, попутно интересуясь: — Сколько тебе?

У Джона уходят все силы на то, чтобы разжать зубы и вместо жалобного болезненного стона выдавить:

— Двадцать четыре.

— Молодой и сильный. Где ты рос?

— В Готеме, — ахает Джон. В глазах горячо и мокро.

— Тебя в первый раз подстрелили?

Джон, дрожа, кивает; глаза у него слипаются. Ему так страшно. Он знает, что делает Барсад, и это не работает. Джон скребет ногтями по холодному полу, пытаясь за что-нибудь уцепиться.

— Значит, ты плохо стараешься. Что из тебя за полицейский? Одна жалкая пуля. Когда мне было столько, сколько тебе, меня уже дюжину раз подстреливали. Вот получишь еще парочку, тогда поговорим.

Джон сосредотачивается на его уверенном голосе, стараясь позаимствовать у него спокойствия. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, выкачивая кровь из дырки в животе все быстрее и быстрее. Надо взять себя в руки. Джон пытается заставить себя дышать помедленнее.

— Вот так. Молодец. Молодец. Ты справишься. Просто продолжай дышать.

Джон держит глаза закрытыми и снова кивает, стараясь не глотать судорожно воздух. Барсад продолжает говорить, но он не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, как вытекает из тела кровь.

А потом появляется Бейн. Он затмевает собой все, хотя Джон смутно различает любопытствующие голоса других наемников, собравшихся у дверей. От выстрела прошло минут десять. Слышно, как быстро втягивается и выходит наружу воздух из маски. 

— Он жив?

— Да.

Бейн начинает мерить крышу шагами, сжимая и разжимая кулаки как курильщик в завязке, которому отчаянно не хватает сигареты. Он разворачивается, бросается на мертвое тело и с яростью швыряет его с крыши вниз. Потом снова начинает метаться туда-сюда, свистя сквозь маску и сжимая кулаки.

— Он умрет?

Барсад отвечает не сразу. Джон пытается протянуть к нему руку, чтобы Бейн подошел, помог ему, просто был рядом, но тот не замечает его жалких потуг.

— Дыши, Джон, — произносит наконец Барсад. Бейну он говорит: — Я не знаю. Накинь на него свое пальто. Нельзя, чтобы он мерз.

Бейн подчиняется тут же, накрывая Джона тяжелым полушубком. Потом склоняется над ним, шарит по нему руками, не зная, что делать. Выпрямляется. Опускается снова.

Голос его ужасает.

— Если ты дашь ему умереть…

— Я не дам ему умереть, — терпеливо отвечает Барсад и впервые за все время поднимает глаза на Бейна. — Ему нужен врач.

— Нет, — грохочет Бейн.

— Я не могу остановить кровотечение. Я не знаю, пострадали ли внутренние органы, есть ли выходное отверстие, ему нужно в больницу и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Бейн рычит; Джона опять охватывает паника; кажется, у него по лицу текут слезы. Боль ослабевает. Все тело немеет. Отстраненно он замечает, что начинает идти снег. Барсад и Бейн смотрят друг на друга над его телом.

Наконец Бейн молча подхватывает Джона на руки и поднимает как ребенка. Неожиданный толчок заставляет его слабо вскрикнуть, и Бейн тут же прижимает ладонь туда, где лежит скомканный шарф Барсада. Вокруг все кружится и плывет, и Джон прячет лицо у него на груди. Ему тепло, и безопасно, и уже не больно.

***  
Когда Джон приходит в себя, первое, что он слышит — механическое дыхание Бейна через маску. На него накатывает облегчение. Джон не знает, где очутился. Он только хочет положить голову ему на колени, чтобы Бейн гладил его по волосам, и снова заснуть.

Вместе с сознанием потихоньку возвращается боль.

— Расскажите мне, — нарушает молчание Бейн. Голос его тихий, какой-то отвлеченный.

Продолжения все нет, и Джон с трудом приоткрывает глаза. Бейн сидит за столом напротив его кровати, держа в руках что-то, помигивающее красным огоньком. Камера.

 

Наконец, он выдыхает и договаривает:

— Расскажите мне о природе травм этого молодого человека, доктор.

Рядом с Джоном кто-то откашливается.

— Эх-м. У него… пулевое ранение в брюшную полость.

Хрипящее дыхание Бейна заполняет комнату.

— И? — подталкивает он.

— И, хм, резаная рана на правой руке.

— И?

— Множественные синяки и ссадины, свидетельствующие о повторяющейся тупой травме, — продолжает доктор. — Порез на боку, почти заживший. Заживающее растяжение на правом запястье. Ушибленное ребро. И, — голос на мгновение обрывается, — следы сексуального насилия.

— Благодарю вас, доктор, — вежливо произносит Бейн.

Джон хочет поднять голову, что-нибудь сказать, но ничего не выходит. Он слишком устал, а тело кажется неподъемно тяжелым.

Бейн снова замолкает. Потом, как раз когда Джон снова открывает глаза, он разворачивает камеру на себя. В его руках она выглядит игрушечной.

— Твои друзья в Готеме скучают по тебе, Брюс, — тихо заканчивает он.

Красный огонек гаснет. Бейн убирает камеру в карман и встает.

— Если он умрет, — говорит он, — советую тебе застрелиться следом.

Джон опять закрывает глаза. Веки тоже наливаются тяжестью. Он не слышит, как к нему подходит Бейн, но чувствует, как тот нежно проводит большим пальцем по его распухшей губе, и, не произнеся больше ни слова, уходит.

Когда Джон в очередной раз выныривает на поверхность, до него доносится бормотание вертящегося рядом доктора.

— Ты бы, наверное, предпочел умереть, чем вернуться к тому монстру. Что же, прости, моя жизнь этого не стоит. Ха, — он горько хмыкает. Его голос дрожит, руки, которыми он втыкает под кожу шприц, трясутся. — Вот уж точно, не навреди.

Джон увидит Бейна очень нескоро.

***

Несколько следующих дней похожи на ад. Джон не сомневается, что ему колют обезболивающие, но они выветриваются слишком быстро. Еще он уверен, что иногда начинает говорить вслух, но что именно — понятия не имеет.

Джон то погружается в забытье, то выплывает обратно. Время от времени он слышит, как доктор общается с кем-то за пределами комнаты, но голоса ему не знакомы.

Как бы он ни был слаб, тренировки Барсада не прошли даром: каждый раз, приходя в себя, Джон старается собрать об этом месте как можно больше информации. Он в маленькой комнате со стерильно белыми стенами и серым кафелем. К стене собрана занавеска, которая свисает с потолка и делит его на две половины; слева стоит вторая одна кровать, сейчас пустая. Напротив еще одна дверь, скорее всего, в ванную. Джон отмечает эти детали лениво, не особо задумываясь, просто откладывая на будущее.

Однажды утром он просыпается, и туман в голове отступает. Рядом с его кроватью с книгой в руке сидит доктор.

— О, ты очнулся. — Доктор быстро его осматривает. — Помнишь, что произошло?

Воспоминания о выстреле остались смутные.

— Меня подстрелили, — неуверенно отвечает Джон.

Доктор поднимается и достает бутылку с водой. В лицо Джону он старается не смотреть. Он протягивает ему несколько таблеток, заставляя проглотить по одной. Джон слишком устал, чтобы возражать.

— Антибиотики, — поясняет доктор. — Теперь будешь принимать в таблетках. Внутривенных форм у нас почти не осталось. Ты знаешь, где ты?

— Нет.

— Это… раньше это была больница. Тебе повезло, что твой друг в маске нашел обезболивающие и антибиотики, потому что мародеры вынесли отсюда все подчистую.

Бейн. Почему он не с ним? Его отсутствие выбивает Джона из колеи. Без него или Барсада он не чувствует себя в безопасности. Он три месяца жил под их опекой.

— Я умру? — спрашивает он. По спине пробегает дрожь.

— К счастью, нет, — тихо отвечает доктор. — Хотя пуля осталась в тебе. Она засела в мышцах спины. Вынимать ее сейчас опасно. Слишком велик риск заражения.

— Ох. — Голова все-таки еще немного кружится. В нем пуля, а он ее даже не чувствует. Странно. — Спасибо.

Доктор мнется.

— Мне придется вернуть тебя им, — вырывается у него.

— Я знаю. — Это его как раз не пугает.

— Он меня убьет. А у меня семья.

— Я знаю. Все нормально.

— Поэтому я не хочу знать, как тебя зовут, — резко продолжает доктор. — Или сколько тебе лет. Или кто ты…

— Все в порядке.

Успокоившись, доктор опять садится.

— Прости, — произносит он. Лицо у него мертвенно-бледное. — Я бы отпустил тебя, если б мог. Но снаружи два вооруженных охранника. Я даже в туалет хожу с сопровождением.

На Джона накатывает тошнота, и он закрывает глаза. Нащупывает под одеялом незнакомую рубашку, дотрагивается до марлевой повязки под ней. Руку тоже перебинтовали.

Он открывает глаза и собирается с силами.

— Спасибо вам, правда. За все.

— Ох… что ж. — Голос у доктора недоумевающий. — Пожалуйста.

Джон делает вид, что засыпает. Доктор остается сидеть рядом с ним. Решив, что его он не пересидит, Джон засыпает по-настоящему. Силы ему пригодятся. В следующий раз, когда он проснется, надо будет отсюда выбираться.

***

Джон просыпается уже затемно. Боль еще сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Доктор спит. Голова его откинута на спинку стула, рот приоткрыт. Он не притворяется. Джон сползает с кровати и складывается пополам от резкой боли в животе.

Он делает несколько кругов по комнате, привыкая, пока не получается хотя бы прямо стоять. Потом проверяет окно. Оно открывается на дюйм, впуская внутрь порыв холодного воздуха.

На Джоне рубашка с длинным рукавом и мягкие штаны на резинке — обычная больничная пижама. На стене висит халат, под ним стоят ботинки, скорее всего, докторские. Джон берет и то, и другое. Находит пузырек с антибиотиками и засовывает в карман. Потом идет к окну и распахивает полностью. Времени на раздумья нет. Холод быстро разбудит доктора.

Второй этаж. Внизу никого не видно. Джон перевешивает ногу через край, как тогда, на крыше. Зажмуривается и вываливается из окна, приземляясь в растущие под ним кусты.

Больно ужасно. Все тело будто горит, напоминая обо всех шишках и синяках, заработанных в башне. С минуту он просто лежит, глотая холодный воздух. Если бы не понимание того, что врач вот-вот проснется и наверняка поднимет тревогу, Джон пролежал бы здесь всю ночь. Он неохотно шевелится и медленно пробирается сквозь ветки.

Он знает Готем как свои пять пальцев. Знает, что база Гордона совсем близко. И все же дорога, которая должна была занять двадцать минут, растягивается, кажется, на всю ночь. Замерзший, хромающий, почти обезумевший от боли Джон шатается по улицам города. Здания появляются перед ним и исчезают. Ему то и дело приходится искать таблички с названием улиц.

Каким-то чудом он не встречает по пути ни мародеров, ни наемников, ни воров. Когда он наконец добирается до базы и вваливается внутрь, на улице еще темно. Коп, стоящий на страже, при виде его чуть не падает в обморок.

— Господи Боже, Блейк!

Он торопливо ведет Джона внутрь, в глубину помещения, где вокруг сразу же собираются люди. Джон отстраненно отмечает, что с него снимают больничный костюм и переодевают в более подходящие погоде вещи. В голове туман, он ничему не сопротивляется, и тут появляется комиссар Гордон.

— Мне просто нужно прилечь, — снова и снова слышит Джон свой голос. — Хоть на минуту, дайте мне прилечь…

— Господи, сынок, — тяжело произносит Гордон. Он смотрит на него с беспокойством, как и остальные собравшиеся, то и дело мелькающие у Джон перед глазами.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет Джон, держась за повязку на животе, через которую опять начинает сочиться кровь. — Если я лягу, все будет…

Перед глазами темнеет, и чьи-то руки подхватывают его, не давая упасть. Не Бейна. Бейна он больше не увидит.

Странно, но эта мысль не приносит ему радости.

За мгновение до того, как темнота поглощает его окончательно, он встречается глазами с Мирандой Тейт, тихо вошедшей в комнату. Ее холодный взгляд пронзает Джона насквозь, и она улыбается.

***

Она приходит к нему позднее.

Джона поместили в крохотную комнатку, чтобы никто его не беспокоил. Наверное, раньше здесь была кладовка или что-то вроде; сейчас сюда поставили кресло и раскладушку. Он тут же проваливается в сон — уже обычный, не наведенный наркотиками, — и даже не пытается сопротивляться. Сон — лучшее лекарство. Если Талия решит его убить, пусть делает, что хочет.

Но она не собирается его убивать. Джон просыпается и обнаруживает ее сидящей на краю кровати. Талия кладет руку ему на грудь.

— Не волнуйся, — мягко успокаивает она, когда он пытается отползти. — Я пришла лишь поговорить.

Он настороженно садится, понимая, что все равно ей не соперник. Во всяком случае, не в нынешнем состоянии.

— О чем?

Она ведет изящной ручкой по его груди, поглаживая, как гладил Бейн.

— Ты счастливчик, Джон, — произносит она через какое-то время вместо ответа. — В прошлой жизни Бейн был красивым мужчиной. Если бы там, где мы росли, были женщины, они выстраивались бы в очередь, чтоб он взял их в свою постель.

— Я не женщина, — глядя на нее с отвращением, отвечает Джон. Талия улыбается.

— Верно. — Ее рука скользит ниже, к повязке на ране, которую, пока он спал, уже успели поменять. — Забавно, Джон… все те девочки, которые отдали бы что угодно, чтобы Бейн их взял… он отверг бы их всех. Я приводила к нему хорошеньких мальчиков и девушек, и он едва удостаивал их взглядом. Но тебя он взял.

— И? — На более остроумные ответы у Джона не хватает сил. У него появляется нехорошее ощущение, что Талия начинает догадываться о природе их с Бейном отношений. Она улыбается.

— Разве ты не еще не понял? — спрашивает она. — Твои идеалы делают тебя слабым. Искал ли ты в нем светлую сторону, пока он не взял тебя в свою постель и не заставил молить о пощаде?

Джон с омерзением отвечает:

— Он делает это только из-за тебя.

— Он делает это, потому что не знал в своей жизни ничего, кроме жестокости… Уверена, уж ты-то способен это понять.

Она снова дотрагивается до повязки и вдруг резко давит. Джон выгибается, ахает и пытается ее оттолкнуть.

— Я не убью тебя, Джон, не сейчас. — Она убирает руку. — Я оставлю тебя здесь, в темноте, чтобы каждую ночь ты вспоминал, как он придавливал тебя к постели и брал; и я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что все еще принадлежишь ему.

— Ты идешь к нему. — Это утверждение, не вопрос. Она кивает, и Джон просит: — Передай кое-что Барсаду от меня.

Он пытается придумать, как можно зашифровать «спасибо, что спас мне жизнь» так, чтобы Барсад понял — потому что если бы не он, Джон истек бы кровью на той крыше еще до того, как подоспела бы помощь — но Талия снова улыбается с притворной скромностью и встает.

— Уверена, у тебя еще будет шанс сказать ему это лично, — говорит она. — И скорее, чем ты думаешь.

Она в последний раз ведет ладонью по его груди и уходит.

***

 

В последующие дни Джон приходит к выходу, что, когда вывалился из окна и умудрился дойти до базы, наверное, все еще был на наркотиках, потому что пока ему трудно даже самостоятельно стоять.

Он стискивает зубы, сдерживает слезы. Вспоминает Барсада, который назвал бы его слабаком, просто чтобы Джон взбесился и заставил себя сделать то, что нужно. Он встает, не забывая глубоко дышать. Через пару секунд приходится сесть опять, но по крайней мере у него получилось. Передохнув, Джон снова встает и пытается пройтись.

Болит спина, ребра, руки; на одну ногу он едва может опираться. Но он жив и свободен.

(Вот только никакой свободы не чувствует)

Гордон садится в кресло у стены и смотрит, как Джон ковыляет по комнате. Он часто к нему приходит. Как только Джон смог сидеть, комиссар сообщил ему, что Миранда исчезла, начав с: «Блейк, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, но знай, что ты не виноват, даже если так они мстят за твой побег…». Джону пришлось объяснять, кто такая Миранда, и Гордон лишь вздохнул и спросил, уверен ли он. 

Он не пытается отговорить Джона от прогулок по комнате, и тот это ценит. Они вообще практически не разговаривают, пока Джон не пытается найти баланс, хотя ноги опасно дрожат, и пройти хотя бы через самые простые упражнения.

— Это еще что? — интересуется Гордон.

— Тай шу.

— Не думал, что ты фанат восточных единоборств. — Джон принимает то, как вздрагивают его усы, за улыбку.

Колено подкашивается, и он валится на кушетку, хватая ртом воздух.

— Не перенапрягайся, — предупреждает Гордон. Джону невольно лезет в голову, что Бейн сказал бы то же самое.

— Я в порядке, — возражает он. — Или скоро буду.

— Уверен?

Джон не отвечает. Гордон снимает очки и неторопливо трет линзы рубашкой, давая ему передышку.

— Блейк, — произносит он наконец. — Знаю, скорее всего, сейчас ты не хочешь этого слышать, но ты должен знать, если тебе потребуется выговориться — я здесь.

Джон стискивает пальцами кушетку и на автомате отвечает:

— Спасибо, но мне особо нечего рассказывать, сэр.

Гордон надевает очки, поправляет их и пришпиливает его спокойным понимающим взглядом.

— Сынок, — мягко произносит он. — Ты прошел через такое, что ни один человек на свете не должен пережить. Я бы сказал, нам есть о чем поговорить.

Он имеет в виду не только минеты. Во рту у Джона пересыхает.

— Откуда вы знаете? — выдавливает он.

Гордон вздыхает и трет рукой щетину.

— Дьявол, Блейк, этот ублюдок пустил запись в вечерних новостях.

— Что?! — Джон лихорадочно пытается встать и тут же морщится и валится на кровать.

— Всего лишь короткий ролик с тобой на больничной койке, снятый пару дней назад, — поясняет Гордон, махая на него рукой, чтобы не вставал. Джон тут же вспоминает. Лицо начинает гореть от унижения. Вечерние новости. Господи. — Все не так плохо, — успокаивает его Гордон. — Твое имя не назвали. И видок, уж не обижайся, у тебя был тот еще. Это явно было послание, вот только кому? Он обращался к кому-то по имени Брюс, но единственный Брюс, которого мы знаем — это Уэйн, и ходят слухи, что после банкротства он покинул город.

Чутье у Гордона на зависть, комиссаром он стал не просто так. С ним нужно быть осторожным.

— Я помог Уэйну выбраться из переделки за пару ночей до оккупации, — говорит он. — Наверное, кто-то видел нас вместе.

— Я не стану на тебя давить. Ты и так через многое прошел.

Он что, думает, Джона избивали и насиловали каждый день три месяца подряд? Это так далеко от правды, что он даже не может посмотреть ему в глаза. Ему слишком стыдно. Он подвел его, подвел всю команду. 

— Я пытался узнать, у кого таймер, — с трудом выговаривает он. — Но…

— Все хорошо, Блейк, — ласково успокаивает его Гордон, встает и кладет ему руку на плечо прежде чем уйти. — Ты и так сделал больше, чем смог бы любой из нас. Ты выжил.

***

У Джона сдают нервы. Он не знает, почему. Любая мелочь доводит его чуть ли не до слез. Как-то он начинает плакать, потому что вдруг вспоминает Харви, которая осталась одна, наедине с Бейном. Тот, скорее всего, ее убьет, просто из жалости, потому что ее все равно некому кормить (у него нет на это времени, даже если бы ему не было на нее наплевать). Джон не любит кошек, Джон никогда не плачет; но он думает о Харви и, сам себя ненавидя, рыдает в голос.

Гордон садится на край кушетки и гладит его по плечу. Джон даже не заметил, как тот пришел. Он пытается придумать, как все замять, но в голову ничего не идет.

— Мне все еще немного не по себе, — пробует он, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Но в глазах Гордона читается понимание.

— Три месяца ты прожил, каждую секунду дрожа за свою жизнь, — говорит он. — Может, теперь тебе сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты в безопасности.

«А я в безопасности?», — хочет спросить Джон. Ему так не кажется. В безопасности он себя чувствовал в спальне Бейна, где тот защищал его от всех внешних сил. Здесь его жизни угрожает больше, чем там.

— Я хочу вернуться в патрули, — просит он. Ему нужно снова почувствовать себя копом. Ему слишком неуютно наедине с собственными мыслями. Гордон мягко улыбается:

— Ты едва ходишь, Блейк. 

— Через пару дней я буду в норме. По крайней мере, где-нибудь поблизости ковылять смогу.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Мне нужно выйти, — с отчаянием перебивает его Джон. — Я не могу просто торчать здесь, дожидаясь, пока бомба взорвется. 

Гордон вздыхает.

— Как знаешь, — устало отвечает он.

Так, неделю спустя, Джон оказывается на улице с несколькими другими парнями. Те, похоже, жалеют его и специально не торопятся, но, по крайней мере, он снова с ними. Снаружи холодно, нога болит, он едва может согнуться, чтобы живот не простреливало острой болью, но он наконец-то снова коп. Он снова на улицах, там, где в нем нуждаются. А не валяется в каморке на убитой койке, где по ночам думает только о том, скучает по нему Бейн или нет.

***

 

Проходит еще пара недель, и, по расчетам Гордона, до взрыва бомбы остается всего несколько дней.

Все чаще и чаще Джон задумывается, где же Брюс Уэйн. Тот жив, в этом он не сомневается. Бейн послал ему сообщение. Брюс Уэйн жив, он не в Готеме, и, учитывая, что до взрыва осталось три дня, Джон очень надеется, что он вернется.

А пока он при каждой возможности навещает приют. Когда он пришел туда впервые после побега, отец Райли сочувственно положил руку ему на плечо и спросил, не хочет ли он поговорить.

— Видели вечерние новости, да? — устало спрашивает Джон.

— Дети к этому времени уже спали, — успокаивает его отец Райли. — Мне так жаль, Джон. Я за тебя молился.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джон, думая про себя, что Бог вряд ли смотрел, как он насаживался на член Бейна по ночам. Всеобщее беспокойство начинает его угнетать. Он не жертва изнасилования. Он — предатель в самом странном смысле этого слова. Джон делает вид, что все сочувствующие переживают по поводу пулевого ранения. По крайней мере, об этом он не просил.

Теперь в приюте живет множество беженцев из других мест, и Джону нравится приходить и проверять, чтобы все было в порядке, чтобы грузовики с едой доходили до них без проблем. Мальчиков он тоже любит. Они ничего не знают о его похищении, и им кажется, что пуля в животе и ножевое ранение — это круто. С ними легко, потому что большинство взрослых людей в последнее время его в основном раздражают.

По дороге из приюта на базу Джон размышляет над этим — и над тем, что отдал бы ради того, чтоб опять увидеть в небе знакомый с детства сигнал — как вдруг тишину послеобеденных улиц нарушает автоматная очередь. Джон и двое его компаньонов бросаются к стенам, пытаясь укрыться за мусорными бачками, но один из них оказывается недостаточно быстр и падает на землю, крича и хватаясь за простреленную ногу. Еще один залп, и он умолкает.

С обеих сторон улицы выходят наемники. 

— Бросайте оружие! — командует тот, что идет впереди.

Джон подчиняется, думая, что, возможно, у них еще есть шансы выбраться. Он знает, как обезоружить нападающего с огнестрельным оружием. Если суметь подобраться достаточно близко к лидеру, может, получится. Его напарник, пожилой коп, смотрит на Джона и тоже бросает пистолет.

Джон сжимает кулаки, готовясь бороться не на жизнь, а на смерть, но главный, подойдя ближе, неожиданно бьет его в живот кулаком с такой скоростью, что он ничего не успевает сделать. Удар приходится как раз в заживающую рану. Джон валится на колени, обеими руками хватаясь за живот. В глазах темнеет от боли.

Главный заносит ногу, чтобы пнуть его, но другой наемник кричит:

— Эй, не убивай их. Это же копы.

— И что? — рявкает главарь.

— И то. Отведи их к Крейну. Ты же знаешь приказ.

Главарь скалится, но останавливается. Он машет в их сторону рукой, и двое других парней подхватывают Джона под руки и заставляют встать. Его напарника тоже держат. Их тащат прочь, и ему в голову приходит горькая мысль, что Барсад был бы в нем разочарован.

А потом он видит то, что можно списать только на галлюцинацию от болевого шока. На крыше напротив аллеи стоит Барсад с винтовкой на плече. Скрестив руки на груди, он наблюдает за Джоном. Тот хочет… крикнуть ему, позвать на помощь, но потом видит, с каким презрением он смотрит вниз.

Слова застревают у него в глотке. Барсад разворачивается и уходит.

***

 

Суд Крейна расположился в бывшем здании Готемской Биржи, где и началось нападение. Джон помнит, как стоял снаружи с Фоули. Теперь его втаскивают внутрь вместе с напарником — старым копом по имени Якобсен, о котором, внезапно понимает Джон, он совсем ничего не знает — и швыряют в подвал. Они не остаются там одни — «суда» ожидают и другие люди, разбившиеся по маленьким группкам и настороженно поглядывающие на них. Разговоров почти не слышно. Почему молчит он, Джон знает — стоит ему открыть рот, и страх вырвется наружу, — но вот насчет Якобсена не уверен. Может, тот просто по природе неразговорчив.

В подвале они задерживаются не больше, чем на час. Потом их выволакивают наверх, к Крейну.

Поначалу Джона удивляет количество собравшихся зрителей, и он чувствует, как растет в нем отвращение. Готем превратился в то, что и собирался сделать из него Бейн… нет, Талия — в город, столь же уродливый, как ее идеалы. Потом он замечает, что большинство зрителей — мужчины; воры и бывшие заключенные, без сомнений, и Джону почему-то становится легче.

Он оглядывается и его сердце вдруг делает кульбит: на верхней галерее, нависающей над импровизированным залом суда, стоит Бейн. На мгновение их глаза встречаются. Потом он разворачивается и уходит. Совсем как Барсад.

— Джентльмены! — кричит Крейн, обрывая разговоры собравшихся. — Назовите свое имя суду, пожалуйста.

Джон не хочет. Но Якобсен поднимает голову и говорит:

— Офицер Фрэнк Якобсен.

— Детектив Джон Блейк, — присоединяется Джон.

— Офицеры полиции, — с оттенком безумного восторга тянет Крейн. Толпа ликует. — Вам предъявляется обвинение в шпионаже и измене Готему. Вам есть что сказать в свое оправдание?

— Завязывай уже, Крейн, — рычит Якобсен.

Крейн прищуривается. 

— Ладно. Смерть или изгнание?

— Ты меня на лед не выгонишь, — ворчит Якобсен. — И мальчика тоже.

— Значит, смерть. — Крейн стучит молотком. Окружающие их мужчины тут же хватаются за оружие.

Джон собирается с духом, готовясь… и вдруг слышит тихий хрипловатый голос.

— Нет.

Джон открывает один глаз (он даже не заметил, как зажмурился). Между ним и Крейном спиной к Джону стоит Бейн.

Крейн улыбается, но в голосе его слышится отчетливое раздражение:

— Мы договорились, что на суд твоя юрисдикция не распространяется, Бейн.

— Что ж, раз так, — безразлично произносит Бейн, — продолжайте.

Никто не шелохнется. Некоторые опускают оружие.

— Ладно, — смиряется Крейн. Он бьет молотком и рявкает: — Следующий!

Бейн поворачивается и идет к Джону. Не похоже, что он рад его видеть. Джон не знает, как трактовать его выражение, поэтому молчит. Бейн вытаскивает их обоих из здания и бросает в сторону Якобсена:

— Оставь нас.

Якобсен бросается на него и со всей силы бьет по маске. Бейн ловит его кулак и выворачивает, без малейших усилий ломая кость, после чего с презрением толкает, посылая вниз по ступенькам.

— Твой друг, похоже, не очень-то мне признателен, — замечает Бейн. Его холодные глаза смотрят на Джона. — А ты?

— Я с тобой не пойду, — заявляет Джон. Жаль, что он в этом совсем не уверен.

Бейн ровно дышит, оглядывая его.

— Я тебя не спрашивал, — просто отвечает он и закидывает его на плечо. Джон вскрикивает от боли в потревоженной ране и замирает. Если он будет вести себя хорошо, Бейн его не тронет.

Он в этом почти уверен.

*

Бейн заталкивает его в один из украденных у Бэтмена танкоподобных автомобилей и везет куда-то на новое место, не в башню. Джон слишком дезориентирован, чтобы определить точно, но ему кажется, это где-то рядом с ратушей. Сегодня в этом районе есть электричество, так что наверх они поднимаются в лифте.

Комната, куда приводит его Бейн, гораздо меньше шикарной спальни пентхауса. Она так заставлена, что больше похожа на офис, чем на спальню, однако в ней есть большая кровать, а за приоткрытой дверью виднеется ванная комната. По обе стороны от кровати стоят здоровенные книжные полки, а ближе к центру массивный деревянный стол, из-за которого комната кажется еще меньше.

Воссоединением любовников их встречу не назовешь, но все же они друг другу и не чужие. Бейн захлопывает дверь. Джона начинают мучить дурные предчувствия.

Он поворачивается к Бейну лицом, чтобы тот не смог застать его врасплох.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел?

Взгляд Бейна нечитаем.

— Чтобы ты помылся, — говорит он. – Тебе не повредит.

На базе они стараются экономить горячую воду, поэтому каждому выделено по пять минут на мытье. Впрочем, после первых счастливчиков остальные все равно моются ледяной. Джон пялится на Бейна, решает, что этот спор ему не выиграть, и идет в ванную. И запирает за собой дверь.

Он проверяет рану: как ни странно, она не открылась. Потом забирается в душ. Вода горячая, и ее хватает надолго. Джон пользуется возможностью и как следует моется, взяв с полки кусок мыла. Шампуня, конечно же, нет, поэтому волосы он моет им же. 

Закончив, Джон вытирается, быстро натягивает на себя одежду и выходит из ванной, осушая волосы полотенцем.

Бейн читает на кровати книгу. Полушубок и жилет он снял. На Джона не смотрит.

— Что теперь? – интересуется Джон, бросая полотенце на пол.

— Подбери, — укоряет его Бейн.

Джон оставляет полотенце на месте. Бейн откладывает книгу и поднимает на него глаза.

— Я не убил доктора, — сообщает он после долгой мучительной паузы.

— Я не стану поздравлять тебя с тем, что большинство людей и так делают каждый день, — рявкает Джон. – Как правило, «ни убий» входит в базовые настройки.

Бейн с любопытством склоняет голову.

— Ты злишься, — подмечает он.

— Ты выставил видео со мной в вечерних новостях! – сердито восклицает Джон. – Все, кого я знаю, уверены, что ты меня насиловал!

— Разве ты не этого хотел? – холодно уточняет Бейн.

Джон затыкается.

— Им вообще необязательно было знать, — выплевывает он наконец.

Бейн встает. Джон и забыл, насколько тот огромен. В его тени он вдруг чувствует себя маленьким и слабым. Но когда Бейн берет его за подбородок, поднимая голову, Джон и не думает дергаться.

— Странно, — произносит Бейн, — мне казалось, у меня больше поводов злиться.

— Ты ждал, что я зайду попрощаться?

Бейн его отпускает.

— Нет.

— Ну, ты же меня вернул. – Джон зло разводит руки. – Теперь я там, где тебе хочется, где можно делать со мной, что хочется.

— Вот как ты думаешь?

— Только не надо делать вид, будто притащил меня сюда зачем-то еще, — рявкает Джон. – Я все еще принадлежу тебе, верно?

В глазах Бейна загорается нехороший огонек.

— Мое терпение не бесконечно.

— Хочешь трахаться? Давай потрахаемся. – Джон садится на кровать, откидывается назад, упираясь руками в матрас. – Хочешь прощальный поцелуй? Тоже могу устроить? Я точно знаю, почему ты бесишься, Бейн: потому что решил, что кто-то в кои-то веки захотел тебя просто так, а потом до тебя дошло, что…

— Уходи, — низко и угрожающе произносит Бейн. – Если ты здесь несчастлив, уходи.

— Чтобы Барсад выстрелил мне в лицо, стоит мне сделать шаг за порог? – срывается Джон. – Ты идиот, если думаешь…

Бейн хватает его за шиворот и в буквальном смысле волочет к двери. Он выталкивает Джона в коридор с такой силой, что тот приземляется на четвереньки и успевает оглянуться лишь чтобы увидеть, как захлопывается за ним дверь.

В коридоре очень тихо.

Тихо и пусто.

Джон, трясясь, поднимается, идет к лифту и нажимает кнопку вызова. Число на панели начинает расти. Пока лифт едет, он идет к лестнице и заглядывает вниз, в лестничный пролет. Никого. 

Возвращается как раз, когда открывается лифт. Внутри тоже пусто.

Он стоит до тех пор, пока двери снова не съезжаются. Потом разворачивается и идет к спальне.

— Бейн. – Он пару раз стучит в дверь и прижимается лбом к дереву. – Открой.

С той стороны не раздается ни звука.

— Прости меня.

Молчание.

— Не за то, что ушел, — говорит Джон в дверь. – За то, что ошибался насчет тебя… опять. – Он умолкает. Ответа нет. – Можно мне зайти?

Тишина. Джон дергает ручку. Не заперто. Очень осторожно он входит внутрь.

Бейн снова сидит на кровати с книгой. Глаза прищурены, и на Джона он не смотрит. Тот открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но потом на глаза ему попадается то, после чего он забывает про все напрочь.

— Харви!

Котенок только что выполз из-под кровати и моргает единственным глазом на свету. Джон убеждается, что она его видит, и берет на руки. Он иррационально рад ее видеть. Она подросла, потяжелела, и, хотя мордочка все так же изуродована, на обожженной стороне пробивается пара кривых усов. Мех на боках лоснится. Она открывает единственный глаз и мяучит.

— Думал, может, ты вернешься за ней, — ворчит Бейн.

— Ох, — вырывается у Джона. Он, конечно, не вернулся, а Бейн не мог ее передать, потому что после побега Талии они ушли со стоянки супермаркета, где у них была база.

— Барсад забрал ее, когда мы уходили из Башни, — добавляет Бейн.

— Он видел, как меня схватили, — с некоторой обидой говорит Джон. – И ничего не сделал.

— Он сказал мне. Что еще он должен был сделать?

Джон хмурится и гладит Харви по серо-полосатому боку. Та трется об него здоровой стороной. Помнит, значит. Джон польщен.

Кошка вдруг впивается когтями ему в грудь – Бейн поднимается с кровати. Джон морщится и опускает ее на пол. Она улетает под кровать, как раз когда Бейн доходит до него и сжимает ладонь на горле.

У Джона нет ни малейших сомнений – он не пытается его напугать. Бейн держит его легко, поглаживает большим пальцем место, где бьется пульс. Джону ничего не стоит вырваться. Но он сглатывает и заставляет себя не шевелиться.

Бейн смотрит ему в глаза и хмурится.

— Я смог бы тебя защитить, — выдыхает он наконец.

Ах вот, в чем дело. Бейна расстроило не то, что Джон ушел, не предупредив. Бейн переживал, что Джон поставил свою жизнь под угрозу. Поэтому он не хотел отпускать его в больницу. Он хотел, чтобы Джон был с ним, он знал, что только с ним тот будет в безопасности. Может, весь прошедший месяц Бейн терзался, не зная, жив Джон или нет.

Джон мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать из головы неуместно сентиментальную картинку, и отрывисто проговаривает:

— В Готеме нельзя быть в безопасности.

— Но со мной тебе ничто не угрожает. Разве я не говорил?

— Бейн, — тихо произносит Джон, и он его отпускает. Джон ловит его запястье. – Прости меня. Я знаю, что ты многое для меня сделал, чего делать был не обязан. И благодарен, что ты спас мне жизнь сейчас. Но мое место рядом с Гордоном и другими копами. Даже если там я рискую собой. Я один из хороших парней, помнишь?

 

— Для этого города ты слишком хорош, — рычит Бейн. – Гордон тебя не заслуживает.

— Может, я должен быть там, чтобы все знали, что в Готеме еще есть люди вроде меня. – Джон сам не знает, откуда взялись в нем эти слова.

Бейн внимательно вглядывается ему в лицо. Осторожно высвобождает руку и идет обратно к постели.

— Ты свободен. Если хочешь – уходи. 

— Я не уйду, — говорит Джон. На какое-то время замолкает, потому что Бейн все еще на него не смотрит, а потом продолжает: — Прости за все, что я сказал. Что хотел, чтобы ты…

— Когда ты ушел, я решил, что это была уловка, — холодно произносит Бейн. – Что ты надеялся, что я расслаблюсь, и меня будет легче достать.

— Это не была уловка, — возражает Джон. – Это… я не так-то много знаю о тебе, если сравнивать с Барсадом или Талией, но я знаю… Я знаю, что ты никогда не стал бы использовать секс, чтобы причинить кому-то боль. Я доверяю тебе… когда мы вместе.

Лицо его горит от стыда, но Бейн, кажется, просто ничего не замечает. Джон стоит, чувствуя себя круглым дураком, а тот с равнодушным видом листает книгу.

— Я тоже тебе доверяю, — произносит Бейн наконец, так и подняв на него глаз.

На Джона накатывает немыслимое облегчение.

— Правда? – уточняет он, присаживаясь на кровать.

— Правда. – И вот теперь Бейн тоже смотрит на него. Глаза его затуманены. – Иди ко мне.

Джон идет. Он не знает, почему. Не думая, позволяет уложить себя на спину, нависнуть над собой, снять футболку. Джон лежит, дрожа в ожидании, пока до него не доходит, что Бейн просто осматривает его многочисленные раны. Он невольно смеется и успокаивается.

— Со мной все в порядке, — Джон чуть приподнимается. – Я принимал антибиотики, которые ты нашел. Все заживет.

— Хорошо, — говорит Бейн. Он кладет ему на грудь раскрытую ладонь и склоняет голову. Его дыхание щекочет Джону кожу. – Я хочу тебя.

Сердце под его ладонью пускается вскачь.

Бейн поднимает на него глаза, полные тоски, и Джона будто обдает жаром. Голова идет кругом, руки и ноги покалывает. Он внезапно понимает, почему так хотел уйти, когда лежал на больничной койке. Он был в ужасе от того, насколько хорошо ему было. Он боится не Бейна – он боится тех чувств, что Бейн у него вызывает. Джон должен был выбраться, чтобы знать, что он по-прежнему Джон Гордон, детектив, хороший парень. Нельзя быть Джоном Блейком и хотеть остаться с Бейном. Эта его часть несовместима с остальными. Хорошие парни хотят быть со своими друзьями, где им место, а не со своими врагами.

Джон закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Сейчас он здесь и этой ночью никуда не уйдет; на улице уже начался снегопад. Хотя бы сегодня он может быть тем, кем хочет; в свете того, что их всех ждет, одна ночь ничего не изменит.

— Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться, — говорит Бейн. Рука его все еще покоится у Джона на груди.

— Ладно, — словно сквозь туман слышит Джон собственные слова. – Ладно, да, хорошо.

Бейн грубо стягивает с него штаны, едва не стаскивая с постели, быстро снимает свою майку и тут же прижимается к Джону, подхватывая его под поясницу. От прикосновения к обнаженной коже тот вздрагивает; Бейн ведет ладонью по груди, животу, трогает, как ему хочется, как обычно, не размениваясь на всякие хитрости. К бедру Джона прижимается возбужденный член, и тяжесть его, как всегда, пугает.

— Я тебя хочу, — снова хрипит Бейн.

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Джон. – Ты можешь… дотронуться... если хочешь…

Бейн смыкает ладонь на его члене и гладит. Выходит грубовато, но у Джона стоит так, что кружится голова. Он больше не думает над тем, что делает; он только беспомощно толкается в кулак. Бейн привстает на колени, одной рукой расстегивает ремень и штаны, достает член и снова наваливается сверху, так, что теперь они соприкасаются, и он может гладить их оба. К лицу Джона приливает кровь, он слышит гул в ушах. Прикосновение чужого члена к своему чудно и непривычно, пару мгновений он просто не знает, что делать, а потом вспоминает – это Бейн. Бейну можно его трогать.

Тот довольно урчит, вертит им, как хочет, чтобы достать везде, одновременно лениво двигая кулаком. Джон тянется к тумбочке, вслепую нашаривает смазку и вталкивает флакон ему в руки.

— Продолжай, — говорит он. Бейн смотрит на флакон и никак не реагирует, и Джону приходится сесть и самому выдавить немного ему на ладонь, а потом, сгорая от стыда, направить эту ладонь к своему ноющему члену. Бейн снова начинает его ласкать, но уже не так резко, и Джон, тяжело дыша, распластывается на кровати.

Он почти готов кончить только от этого, от того, что Бейн его трогает, но тот вдруг пережимает ему член у основания.

— Сегодня, — рычит он. – Ты не кончишь до тех пор, пока не кончу я.

Джон распахивает рот в безмолвном протесте. У Бейна на это уходит не меньше часа.

— Я не могу, — выдавливает он.

— Сможешь. – И, словно это решило все разногласия, Бейн раздвигает ему ноги и просовывает в него палец. Джон вскрикивает и ерзает. Прошел месяц с их последнего раза, и после этого он к себе не прикасался. Бейн ворчит: — Узкий.

Он замедляется и просто двигает пальцем внутрь-наружу, сводя Джона с ума – ему нужно, очень нужно чтобы Бейн снова взялся за его член, потому что он не сомневается, что тот не позволит ему ласкать себя самому – а потом Бейн останавливается вовсе и сует ему в руки флакон.

— Подготовь себя.

Сначала Джон со стыдом думает, что он хочет смотреть, но все равно берет смазку. Потом понимает, что имел в виду Бейн, говоря о том, какой он узкий. Бейн боится сделать больно. Он может бросать Джона на постель, швырять в стену, покрывать синяками, но боится сделать ему больно в этом. Наверное, Джон никогда его не поймет. Он засовывает в себя два пальца – после пальца Бейна они проходят легко. Бейн гладит его по животу, легко царапает грудь. Подносит большой палец к губам, и Джон его всасывает, стараясь сосредоточиться на этом, а не на том, как будет больно, когда Бейн его возьмет, хочет Джон этого или нет.

— Ты боишься? – спрашивает тот, накрывая его грудь второй рукой. Сердце под ладонью колотится как сумасшедшее.

— Нет, — отвечает Джон. Сглатывает и говорит, глядя ему в глаза: — Я тебя не боюсь. 

— А должен бы, — говорит он и добавляет тихо: — Джон, — словно не может до конца поверить, что тот еще здесь, в одной с ним постели.

Джон толкает его, и Бейн лениво, по-кошачьи, валится на спину, показывая живот. Сказав себе не отвлекаться на перекатывающиеся под кожей тяжелые мышцы (серьезно, он мог бы переломить Джона мизинцем), Джон устраивается у него между ног, продолжая осторожно себя растягивать, и берет в рот. После перерыва его член кажется еще больше. Джону приходится время от времени отрываться, чтобы перевести дыхание, работать рукой и забирать в рот только головку. Чем быстрее Бейн кончит, тем быстрее он получит свое.

Бейн терпелив, как и всегда поначалу, позволяя ему неловко сосать и облизывать. В то же время Джон продолжает себя растягивать, добавляя третий, а потом и четвертый пальцы. Угол ужасен, и он все больше и больше мечтает заменить их членом. Когда они только начали трахаться, Джон не мог отделаться от тоненького голоска в голове, орущего: «Слезь с меня!», в том время как другая часть его кричала «Вставь мне!». Сейчас слышно только вторую. Наверное, это многое говорит о его личностном росте.

— Я готов, — говорит он наконец, отрываясь от члена. Натруженный язык кажется тяжелым и неповоротливым. Бейн тут же перекатывает его на спину, удерживая запястья над головой. Глаза у него горят – и эти глаза действительно красивы, отвлеченно отмечает Джон.

Он ни одну девчонку не хотел так, как Бейна. Понимание этого будто выбивает у него почву из-под ног.

Но Бейн не оставляет Джону времени на рефлексии. Одной рукой он держит его за запястья, второй толкает в бедро, и Джон послушно раздвигает ноги так широко, как может. Он чувствует, как входа касается головка, жмурится, когда она проскальзывает внутрь. От неослабевающего давления внизу Джон дрожит и стонет.

— Ты издаешь чарующие звуки, — произносит Бейн, — когда я в тебе.

Он говорит это c искренней нежностью. Джон пытается что-нибудь сказать и не может; чем больше он расслабляется, тем глубже входит Бейн. Вставив до конца, тот останавливается и наклоняет голову, утыкаясь маской ему в шею.

— Двигайся, — постыдно хрипло просит Джон.

Бейн успокаивающе гладит его по бокам. Другой рукой он все еще удерживает его запястья. Он двигает бедрами, медленно, плавно, и Джон растекается под ним, открываясь до конца. Бейн быстро учится: он почти сразу находит простату и проходится по ней членом, снова и снова. Член Джона, начавший было обмякать, тут же встает как каменный. 

— Разреши мне… — умоляет Джон, выгибаясь и едва ли не всхлипывая.

— Только после меня. – Бейн неумолим.

Стоило сразу догадаться, что в постели он окажется садистом. Ужасная несправедливость. Джон познакомил его с радостями однополого секса и что получил взамен? Хуже всего то, что помощь ему, кажется, не так уж и нужна. С тем, как вбивается Бейн в простату, член уже капает смазкой на живот, а яйца поджимаются. Джон старается думать о самых несексуальных вещах, которые может вспомнить – таксы, старики, Джим Гордон – и ничего не помогает.

— Я сейчас кончу, — хрипло выговаривает он.

Бейн отпускает ему одну руку. 

— Контролируй себя, — приказывает он, — или я продержу тебя так до конца ночи.

Джон тут же сжимает свой член у основания, перехватывая казавшийся неминуемым оргазм. Когда дыхание чуть восстанавливается, Бейн говорит:

— Молодец, — и вынимает.

— Эй, — слабо возмущается Джон.

Бейн переворачивает его на живот, подхватывает под бедра и ставит на колени, раздвигая ягодицы большими пальцами. Джон едва успевает выругаться, как Бейн с рыком засаживает ему снова. Он больше не собирается играть.

Талии бы понравилось, мелькает у него в голове. Джон комкает в руках простыню, утыкается лицом в матрас, приглушенно всхлипывает. Бейн вбивается в него со всей силы. То, как он стонет при этом, неприкрыто, почти по-животному, действует на Джона не меньше, чем давящий на простату член. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядит грубо, жестоко, но рука на шее Джона ласкает, а не давит, и он не боится. Он знает, что Бейн предпочитает именно так – сильно и грубо, потому что только так чувствует лучше всего. Джон справится. Он сможет.

Бейн несколько раз подводит его к оргазму, и Джон вскрикивает: «Подожди, подожди», и он тормозит, и ждет, пока Джон снова возьмет себя в руки. Он опять переворачивает его на спину, и то втрахивает в матрас, то начинает двигаться мучительно медленно, на каждом толчке проезжаясь по простате, пока Джон не начинает извиваться и умолять.

— Давай же, — стонет он. Он весь мокрый от пота; с члена течет на кулак и живот.

Бейн вдруг распластывает его по кровати, вбивается до упора и рычит, и Джон чувствует, по-настоящему чувствует, как становится мокро и горячо внутри, и, всхлипывая, кончает сам, изливаясь себе в ладонь, на живот и на Бейна. Секунд десять он лежит полностью оглушенный, просто пытаясь дышать.

Они проводят так еще несколько минут. Бейн остается в нем. Он прижимается маской к его груди, и Джон чувствует на коже его горячее ровное дыхание.

— Ты, — бормочет Бейн.

Джон сонно ведет пальцем по одной из металлических трубок.

— Теперь доволен?

— Нет. – Голос Бейна искажен еще больше обычного. – Я хочу еще. Я хочу тебя всего. Мужчину, человека, полицейского. Я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме тебя. – И теперь он почти рычит. У Джона по спине пробегают мурашки. Впервые за всю ночь ему становится страшно. Бейн поднимает голову. Глаза у него холодные и застывшие, как гранитные плиты. – Я хочу тебя, — повторяет он, и Джон точно знает, что он не договаривает: «И не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты тоже меня хотел».

Он понятия не имеет, как ответить. Впервые ему в голову приходит мысль – а что, если Бейн в него влюблен? И мысль эта кажется ему настолько нелепой, настолько пугающей, что он немедленно старается запрятать ее подальше. Террористы не влюбляются. Особенно в парней вроде Джона, обычных, порядочных работяг, которые такого не заслуживают; которые могут признать хотя бы сейчас, что, кажется, они хотят кое-кого до безумия, но никогда бы… ни за что не смогли… влюбиться…

— Эхм, — вот и все, на что его хватает. Ну, по крайней мере, спать ему больше не хочется.

Бейн чуть обмякает и смотрит в сторону, словно Джон перестал его интересовать.

— Утром приедет грузовик с продуктами. Ты сядешь в него, когда он поедет обратно. На проходной тебя никто не остановит. Ты можешь покинуть Готем.

— Я в него не сяду. 

Бейн смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Значит, мне придется избить тебя до потери сознания и засунуть внутрь, — холодно сообщает он.

— Тогда я вернусь через реку.

— Ты утонешь.

— Скорее всего.

Они прожигают друг друга взглядами. Бейн смотрит на него с недоумением, досадой, гневом.

— Бомба взорвется через два дня, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джон. – И я собираюсь быть здесь, когда это случится.

Бейн хватает его за руку, ту, которая попала когда-то под нож, и стискивает так, что Джон морщится.

— Зачем тебе это? – настаивает он. – Твоя смерть ничего не изменит. Ты больше ничего не можешь сделать для этого города. Ты можешь прожить свою жизнь до конца. Зачем тебе умирать здесь?

— Это мой город. – Это все, что Джон осмеливается сказать.

Бейн выходит из него. Джон тихо стонет, чувствуя, как по бедрам щекотно стекает горячая струйка. 

— Твой город тебя не заслуживает, — рявкает Бейн.

Он вылезает из постели: разговор окончен. Он исчезает в ванной, и Джон слышит звук льющейся воды. Вернувшись, Бейн выключает в комнате весь свет и возвращается в постель. Он снова нависает над Джоном, и тот вздрагивает, чувствуя прикосновение влажной холодной ткани к животу и между ног.

В комнате слишком темно, но он догадывается, что Бейн откладывает в сторону полотенце и смазку и начинает тихо возиться с чем-то еще. Джон под ним незаметно для себя задремывает. 

И едва не подпрыгивает, когда Бейн целует его шею.

У него холодные губы. Это первое, что приходит ему в голову. Потом он думает – это не поцелуй. Бейн просто прижимается губами к его шее, там, где бьется пульс, медленно, будто желая вдохнуть запах его кожи. Джон замирает, мечтая его увидеть…

Бейн ведет губами вверх и вот теперь действительно целует его в шею. Губы у него больше не холодные, сухие и… неровные. Бугристые, будто из них вырезали куски; и Джон понимает, что Бейн не хочет, чтобы он его видел.  
Это длится лишь несколько секунд. Потом Бейн отстраняется. Джон следует за ним, садится и тянется к нему. Находит в темноте его лицо и останавливается, ожидая разрешения. Бейн недвижим. Джон осторожно прослеживает кончиками пальцев очертания его лица, пытаясь составить целую картину. Нос кривой – наверное, был перебит, и потом плохо сросся. Вокруг рта, вдоль челюсти, возле губ тянутся глубокие шрамы. Джон прослеживает один от щеки до самого уха, потом возвращается к губам. Они не гладкие, но мягкие.

Без предупреждения Бейн рычит и с силой отталкивает его назад. Джон, удивленно охнув, приземляется на спину. Он слышит, как Бейн снова застегивает маску, прячась от Джона и всего остального мира. Когда она оказывается на месте, он делает несколько глубоких вздохов, с шипением втягивая и выпуская воздух сквозь решетку. 

Он ложится рядом с Джоном и подтаскивает к себе, нежно, но уверенно.

— Может, тебе действительно лучше умереть здесь, — говорит он. – Пока ты не узнал, как на самом деле устроен мир.

— Но сегодня ночью я буду с тобой, в безопасности, — отвечает Джон.

— Да, — мягко соглашается Бейн и добавляет: — Я об этом позабочусь.

 

***

Джон просыпается и обнаруживает, что под одним боком у него пристроилась Харви, а под вторым спит Бейн.

Он тихо стонет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Последняя ночь — пожалуй, худшая идея из всех, что приходили ему в голову. Особенно учитывая… Черт, а теперь Джон вспомнил разговор, который случился потом. Бейн его хочет.

Слишком много всего для тех, у кого конец света через два дня.

В дверь стучат. Бейн ворочается и невнятно ворчит — Джон подозревает, что тот и так давно не спал. Он успокаивается и ждет, что Бейн скажет пришедшему убираться. В дверь стучат второй раз и, не дожидаясь разрешения, входит Барсад.

Джона, которому хочется спрятаться под одеяло и исчезнуть, он не удостаивает даже взглядом. Похоже, Барсад не удивлен. Он просто протягивает Бейну большой стакан с густой зеленой жидкостью.

— Завтрак.

— Нет, — ворчит Бейн в подушку.

 

Барсад ставит стакан на стол.

— Пей.

Бейн стонет. Потом откидывает одеяло, вылезает из постели и проходит мимо него, хватая на ходу стакан и свои штаны.

— Выпей! — прикрикивает Барсад ему вслед. Ответом служит еще один стон, и дверь в ванную захлопывается. Секунду спустя раздается шум воды.

Барсад качает головой.

— Как ребенок, — бормочет он себе под нос.

Джон, натянув одеяло почти до подбородка, осмеливается спросить:

— В душе он маску тоже не снимает?

— Не знаю. — Наконец Барсад смотрит прямо на него. — Никогда к нему не присоединялся.

Харви высовывает из-под кровати любопытную мордашку и оглядывается. Вылезает, подходит к Барсаду, тот нагибается и чешет ее за ухом. Она толкается носом в руку и начинает хрипловато мурлыкать. Джон не помнит, чтобы Барсад когда-либо еще проявлял нежность к живому существу.

— В башне она спала на твоей стороне постели, — говорит он, убирая руку. — Наверное, тоже по тебе скучала.

— А ты? — с принужденной улыбкой интересуется Джон.

Барсад даже не моргает.

— Только потому, что мне не с кем было тренироваться, — отвечает он. — Одевайся. Грузовик приехал и надолго не задержится.

Джон вздыхает.

— Я никуда не поеду. Я уже сказал Бейну.

Барсад смотрит на закрытую дверь ванной. Потом переводит взгляд на Джона.

— Я спас тебе жизнь. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы мои усилия пошли прахом?

— Дело не… слушай, я правда тебе благодарен. Честное слово, — говорит Джон. Так страшно, как на крыше, ему не было никогда. — Но я не… Я не собираюсь оставить здесь умирать всех, кого знаю, потому что мне обломился счастливый билет только из-за того, что я…

Он не может закончить предложение. С досадой он говорит:

— Слушай, Бейн согласился, что я остаюсь, так что можешь перестать волноваться, что со мной случится.

— Согласился? — неверяще уточняет Барсад.

Джону не хватает духу смотреть ему в глаза. Поэтому он скатывается с постели, заставляет себя забыть о стыде и быстро одевается. К черту скромность. Барсад за его спиной меряет шагами комнату.

Он вдруг оказывается перед Джоном, не успевает тот даже натянуть рубашку. Джон невольно отшатывается. Барсад так зол, что от него почти искрит.

— Я месяц наблюдал, как он страдает по тебе, — яростно выговаривает он, тыча в сторону ванной. — Он не знает, но я-то не слепой. Остальные тоже заметят. Через два дня наша работа здесь будет закончена. Мы должны быть уверены, что наше послание дойдет — а ты хочешь, чтобы он сидел в спальне и грустил о тебе? Он мне как брат; и я знаю, что все его мысли заняты только тобой. А ты даже не хочешь подарить ему возможность умереть спокойно, зная, что ты в безопасности?

Джон косится в сторону ванной, но Барсад нетерпеливо машет рукой.

— Он нас не услышит.

— Я не просил его по мне страдать, — на всякий случай тихо возражает Джон. — Если ты забыл, я вообще ни о чем не просил. Это Талия притащила меня сюда…

— Но в постель к нему ты прыгнул по собственному желанию, — холодно парирует Барсад. Его слова ожигают как удар хлыста. От его пронизывающего насквозь взгляда не скрыться. Но потом Барсад чуть успокаивается. — Вчера я договорился насчет грузовика. Если сейчас ты уйдешь, тебе гарантирован свободный выход из Готема.

— Я не могу, — мягко отвечает Джон. Он никогда не влез бы во все это по собственному желанию. — Я должен остаться. Помочь копам…

— Тогда ты эгоистичный дурак, — говорит Барсад. Он говорит это без злобы, но почему-то Джону только хуже.

Барсад еще раз напоследок чешет Харви за ухом и идет к двери.

— Прощай, Джон Блейк, — тихо произносит он. — Проверь, чтобы он выпил протеиновый напиток. — У двери он останавливается. — Талия знает, что ты здесь. Если хочешь вернуться к Гордону, лучше уходи сейчас.

— Спасибо за… — начинает Джон, но дверь захлопывается прежде, чем он успевает закончить: «за все». 

Он вздыхает и садится на кровать. Секунду спустя снова встает. Стучит в дверь ванной. Ответа нет. Тогда он входит.

Бейн, уже в штанах, сидит на раковинной стойке. В душе по-прежнему льется вода. 

— Ты должен это выпить, — мягко напоминает Джон, указывая на стакан с зеленой бурдой, стоящий рядом на раковине.

Бейн что-то ворчит, не глядя ни на него, ни на стакан.

— Что же, — Джон переступает с ноги на ногу. — Спасибо за вчера… за то, что помог мне и тому копу. И…

— Уходи, — глухо произносит Бейн. — Забирай свою кошку и уходи.

Джон замирает, не понимая, что происходит, и Бейн поднимает на него глаза.

— Ты ждал, что я все отменю? — с издевкой спрашивает он. — Освобожу Готем, обезврежу бомбу, чтобы Джон Блейк мог жить? — Он прищуривается. — Ты для меня ничто. Уходи.

— Бейн…

— Уходи! — ревет Бейн и вскакивает на ноги. Глаза у него горят, и самообладание Джона летит к чертям. Он выскальзывает из ванной, хватает по пути Харви, не обращая внимания на ее удивленный мяв. Над головой у него пролетает стакан с протеиновым напитком и, врезаясь в стену, разбивается вдребезги. Джон выскакивает в пустой коридор и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Тишина. Сердце подступает к горлу, глаза щиплет.

Харви опять недоуменно мяукает.

Джон переводит дыхание, засовывает кошку под куртку и застегивается.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит он ей. — Мы уходим.

*

Путь на базу долог и холоден. Джон торопится, помня о предупреждении Барсада, но ему приходится идти обходным путем, потому что улицы заполнены патрулями. Харви, к счастью, большую часть дороги спит. Один раз она высовывает нос наружу, моргает от ветра и прячется обратно, решив, за пазухой у Джона гораздо уютней.

Если честно, он рад, что она у него есть. С ней не так… одиноко. А потом, поняв это, он чувствует себя виноватым, что забрал ее у Бейна.

Когда он вваливается с холода на базу, все еще там. Гордон тут же бросается к нему — Якобсен рассказал, что произошло — но Джон только отмахивается. Ему хочется заползти куда-нибудь в темный угол и пострадать в одиночестве.

— Ничего не было. Он просто хотел поговорить, — врет он.

Судя по лицу Гордона, тот не верит, но, по крайней мере, больше не спрашивает.

— Что у тебя в куртке? — интересуется он.

— Кошка, — вспоминает Джон. Расстегивает куртку, и Харви высовывает любопытную мордочку. — Ее зовут… Харви.

Гордон внимательно смотрит на кошку, на ее обожженную морду, и Джону вдруг становится стыдно. Гордон ведь дружил с Харви Дентом?

— Хм, — произносит он.

Но Гордон только нетерпеливо мотает головой.

— Господи тебе помоги, сынок.

***

С началом оккупации городская ратуша оказалась заброшенной. Бейн сидит на холодном подоконнике, глядя в окно и лениво играя с куском веревки. На его плечи опускаются тонкие ручки Талии и легонько стискивают.

— Наша миссия здесь почти закончена, — говорит она.

Бейн рассеянно кивает.

— Посмотри на город, который пал перед тобой, — давит Талия. — Разве ты не доволен?

Барсад стоит у дверей. В последние часы он должен лично охранять Талию и таймер. Талия обращается к Бейну так, словно Барсада здесь нет вовсе. Он и сам старается слиться со стеной, но Бейн все равно чувствует на себе его проницательный взгляд. 

— Я доволен, — отвечает он. — Но это такая же твоя победа, как и моя.

— Да, — соглашается Талия. Она ласково гладит его по плечам. — И все же она не идеальна.

Бейн должен вскочить, спросить, что ей нужно и тут же достать, насколько бы невозможным это не было. Но он остается сидеть. Он то связывает веревку в узлы, то развязывает их, и останавливается только когда она сама его об этом просит:

— Что я могу сделать?

— Брюс Уэйн. Я должна знать, что он страдает.

— Он страдает.

— Телом, возможно, — говорит Талия. — Но не душой. — Она снова кладет ладони ему на плечи, о чем-то размышляя. — Где камера?

— Еще одно видео? — с сомнением спрашивает Бейн. Слишком поздно, нет гарантий, что новости доберутся до клетки Уэйна.

К тому же… Блейку не понравилось ее последнее видео. Бейн напоминает себе, что на этом Блейка не будет. Да и что значит его мнение, когда стоит вопрос об удовольствии Талии? Ничего.

— Мы слишком долго позволяли копам бегать на свободе, — говорит Талия. — Надо найти Гордона и Блейка и отдать их под суд Крейна. Обыскать зону, где арестовали Блейка. Если получится, найти Люциуса Фокса.

Бейн кивает Барсаду, тот открывает дверь и раздает указания наружной охране.

— И меня, — задумчиво продолжает Талия, дотрагиваясь до ожерелья на шее. — Покажи ему, что ты захватил меня.

Барсад закрывает дверь и кивает Бейну: приказы отданы. Патрули поймают Блейка и снова поставят под автоматы, и в этот раз его никто не спасет. Бейн быстро завязывает еще один узел и тянет веревку с такой силой, что чуть не рвет пополам.

— Я знаю. — Вдруг произносит Талия. Она опускается перед ним на колени. Глаза ее горят восторгом. — У меня есть видео. В нем я рассказываю, что беременна. Перед самой смертью. Оно прекрасно.

— Беременна? — уточняет Бейн. — От кого?

Талия расплывается в улыбке.

— От него, конечно.

Все веселье Бейна тут же исчезает.

Будто откуда-то издалека он слышит ее слова:

— Я сожалею только о том, что у нас было так мало времени вдвоем… но не важно. Этого хватит, чтобы его страдания были особенно изощренны.

— Ты… — Бейн едва может говорить. — Он лег с тобой.

— Это было частью плана, — говорит Талия. Она поднимается и садится рядом с ним на подоконник. — Ты сломал его тело и разум. Я хотела только довести его наказание до конца и разбить и сердце тоже. Но он пошел за тобой быстрее, чем я ожидала. 

— Он прикасался к тебе, — тупо повторяет Бейн.

Он ни о чем больше не может думать. Перед глазами стоит Брюс Уэйн, его руки на ее гладкой коже, ее прекрасном хрупком теле, которое Бейн всегда защищал, не жалея жизни. Ему в голову не приходило — он был наивен, да — не приходило в голову, что Талия…

Но, конечно, она много времени провела в Готеме, выстраивая место для Миранды Тейт, пока он свергал правительства в Западной Африке и Восточной Европе. Они слишком много времени провели порознь, и ее некому было защищать. Пока он не смотрел, понимает с болью Бейн, Талия выросла в красивую взрослую женщину. И отдала свое тело Уэйну, убийце Рас Аль Гула. Как она могла? Как она могла ему не сказать, что позволила кому-то еще, кроме Бейна…

Он стискивает кулаки и отворачивается, когда она целует его под глазом и накрывает ладонью кулак.

— Это было необходимо, — шепчет она и сжимает его ладонь. — Не злись.

— Я злюсь только на него. — Бейн заставляет себя разжать кулак. — «Я никогда не смогу злиться на тебя». 

Талия вкладывает в его руки свои и пожимает их. 

— Я знаю, чем украсить твою последнюю ночь.

Он слышит, как она встает и идет к Барсаду. Бейн, тяжело дыша, снова принимается вязать узлы, дергано и бездумно.

— Измени приказ, — командует Талия Барсаду. — Пусть Блейка приведут прямо сюда. Я сказала ему, что он принадлежит нам. Пусть приведут сюда и на этот раз охраняют как следуют. Ты сможешь?

Краем глаза Бейн видит, как Барсад склоняет голову и сцепляет руки за спиной.

— При всем моем уважении, леди, — говорит он, — я подчиняюсь Бейну, а не вам.

В комнате повисает звенящая тишина. Бейн молчит, не уверенный, не ослышался ли. Талия замирает тоже. Она не привыкла к тому, что ей отказывают. Никто не смеет ей не подчиняться. Ни в Готеме, ни в Лиге.

— Это был приказ, — говорит она. От нее веет почти арктическим холодом.

— Да. — Барсад поднимает на нее глаза. — Я слышал.

Мгновение никто не движется. Потом Талия отвешивает ему пощечину. На лице у Барсада остаются два кровоточащих следа от ногтей. Он продолжает стоять, как стоял, даже не моргая, и, похоже, отвечать не собирается. Барсад не будет мстить, но, понимает Бейн, счет тут выставлен ему, а не Талии.

Бейн медленно встает. Они оба глядят на него. Лицо Талии красное от злости, глаза блестят. У Барсада вид человека… готового принять что угодно.

— Уйди, Талия, — просит Бейн.

Та шипит.

— Если ты не заставишь своего пса подчиняться…

— Я заставлю.

— Я вернусь через минуту, и если он не…

— Он все сделает.

Она уходит, хлопнув дверью. Бейн и Барсад смотрят друг на друга.

— Она дочь Рас Аль Гула, — низко и холодно произносит Бейн. — Она наша принцесса, наследница Лиги Теней, которой ты принес присягу.

— Я знаю, — говорит Барсад. — И я отдал приказ о поимке Гордона и Фокса. Но я не приведу сюда по ее требованию Джона Блейка.

— Объясни, — требует Бейн.

— Ты его любишь, — просто отвечает Барсад.

Пару мгновений Бейн молчит. Потом бьет его по лицу. Не сдерживаясь. Сила удара такова, что Барсад отлетает в стену, и поднимается лишь через несколько секунд. Он выпрямляется, сплевывает на пол кровь и смотрит Бейну в глаза.

— Любого другого я бы убил на месте, — рявкает тот. — Скажи мне, почему я должен пощадить тебя.

— У тебя еще есть время его спасти, — говорит Барсад. — Ты не тот, кем считает тебя Талия. Ты не обязан доказывать ей…

Бейн с яростью бьет его снова. Да кто он такой, как он смеет намекать, что он ищет одобрения Талии или Джона Блейка… Бейн зол и расстроен, и в этот раз Барсад приходит в себя не сразу. Оправившись, он смаргивает из глаза кровь.

А потом молниеносно бросается на него.

— Ты дурак, — рычит он, когда Бейн отшатывается, прикрывая руками маску. — Она ведет тебя так, словно владеет твоим разумом и сердцем, а ты позволяешь ей вытирать о себя ноги. Я видел твое лицо, когда она сказала, что спала с Уэйном. Она уже не ребенок, Бейн. На всем свете есть только два человека, которые о тебе заботятся, и ты собираешься убить одного из них на камеру… и не ради своего удовольствия, а чтобы она отомстила Брюсу Уэйну. Дело всегда было в нем. Ей всегда было на тебя на…

Бейн хватает его за воротник, тянет к себе, заставляя подняться на цыпочки. Сжимает сильнее, так, что Барсад не может даже дышать, не то что болтать. Барсад раньше никогда с ним так не говорил. Бейну хочется держать его до тех пор, пока он не перестанет дышать навсегда.

— Приведи Джона Блейка, — шипит он ему в лицо. — Твоя принцесса отдала приказ. Не подчинишься еще раз — сдохнешь.

Бейн его отпускает. Глаза Барсада на секунду вспыхивают, но потом он опускает взгляд. 

 

— Я понял, — мягко отвечает он.

Он отступает, как раз когда Талия возвращается в комнату. Она все еще кипит от злобы, но вид его окровавленного лица, похоже, слегка ее успокаивает.

— Никаких съемок, — говорит Бейн. — Слишком поздно. Но Блейка и остальных отловят.

— Думаю, я знаю, кто может его найти, — тихо отзывается Барсад, прикладывая салфетку к разбитой губе.

— Тогда приведи его сюда, — рычит Бейн.

— Не его, — поправляет Барсад. — Ее.

*

Бейн не видел Селину Кайл с тех пор, как она привела ему Бэтмена. И она явно не в восторге от новой встречи. Ее притаскивают два охранника, которых она стряхивает с себя, как только входит в комнату. Дверь захлопывается. Кайл остается наедине с Бейном и Барсадом, который сидит в углу, прижимая к лицу полотенце. Талия ушла.

— Вид у твоего дружка помятый, — с фальшивой бравадой язвит Кайл, потирая руку. — Проблемы в раю?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-кого нашла, — говорит Бейн. Он опять сидит на подоконнике, связывая и развязывая веревку, время от времени поглядывая на улицу. Из головы не идут слова Барсада. Кайл складывает руки на груди.

— Или что?

— Или я тебя убью, — сообщает ей Бейн.

Кайл вздыхает и опускает руки. 

— Да уж, это аргумент. Кто тебе нужен?

— Джон Блейк. Это тот детектив, который тебя арестовал. Барсад предоставит тебе всю информацию.

— Привести его сюда? — интересуется Кайл.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты передала ему сообщение, — говорит Бейн. Барсад в углу поднимает голову. — Скажи ему, что если он захочет, у него еще есть шанс уйти из Готема.

Кайл поднимает бровь.

— И все? Серьезно?

— Если он согласится, я найду еще один грузовик. Я пошлю машину к нему. Передай ему это. Если же нет… — Бейн замолкает, подбирая слова. — Если нет… то когда ты вернешься ко мне с докладом… если в комнате будет кто-то еще кроме меня и Барсада, ты скажешь, что его не нашла.

Ее взгляд мечется между ним и Барсадом. Лицо того ничего не выражает.

— Ладно, — произносит она наконец.

— Скажи ему… — добавляет Бейн, когда она уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Кайл останавливается, и он тихо продолжает: — Скажи ему, что он — не никто. Скажи, что он — все.

— Что-нибудь еще? — ядовито уточняет Кайл. — Может, мне сходить за бумагой и ручкой?

— Нет. Это все.

— А что, если я его правда не найду?

— Тогда ты умрешь, — просто отвечает Байн.

— Я вернусь завтра, — говорит она и уходит.

После ее ухода повисает тишина. Барсад, перед тем как пойти за Селиной, тихо говорит: 

— Похоже, Талия все-таки не владеет твоим сердцем.

Бейн встает, роняя веревку.

— Если мы все-таки останемся живы, когда все это кончится, Барсад, — говорит он. — Я сам тебя убью. 

***

 

— Ладно, — вздыхает Джон, вытирая руки о джинсы. Теперь его квартира, покрытая слоем пыли, официально принадлежит Харви. Он устроил ей на полу теплое гнездо из одеяла, поставил миску, в которую вывалил все мясные и рыбные консервы, найденные в доме. До взрыва бомбы кошка останется здесь, так что пусть хотя бы будет… счастлива.

Харви таращится на него, задрав короткий хвост. В гнездо она так и не залезает, и Джону приходится посадить ее туда самому.

— Ну вот. Тут тебе будет хорошо. Не придется волноваться, что…

Но кошка уже вылезает обратно. Гнездо ее явно не впечатлило. Джон вздыхает и наклоняется.

— Веди себя тут хорошо, — говорит он, гладя Харви по спине. — Мы справимся. А если дурацкий план Гордона сработает, то я вернусь за тобой и…

Кошка трется об его ноги. Джона вдруг охватывает ненависть. Он прощается не только с Харви, он прощается со своей квартирой, с Готемом, с жизнью. Когда он выйдет за порог, прятаться от того, что им осталось десять часов на спасение Готема, будет некуда

Джон гладит ее еще раз и хочет поблагодарить за то, что в башне она была ему другом, но чувствует себя дураком, разговаривая с кошкой. Он в последний раз проводит ладонью по спинке Харви, встает и уходит, не обращая внимания на ее мяуканье.

Джон разобрался со своими делами и готов помогать сопротивлению. Сегодня они собираются освободить копов. Если им повезет, на улицах Готема разверзнется ад.

Он заходит на базу, ожидая увидеть предшествующую любой операции суету. Но его встречает тишина и убитые лица копов.

Гордона нет. Джон застывает на месте.

— Что случилось?

— Все кончено, — глухо отвечает один из мужчин. — Комиссара с его группой забрал патруль. И Люциуса Фокса тоже.

— Где Фоули? — спрашивает Джон.

— Если у него есть хоть грамм здравого смысла, то дома, с семьей.

Джон разворачивается и уходит.

Это послание ему, думает он. Бейн хочет выманить его на свет. Он знает, что Джон попытается спасти Гордона, и когда он покажется, Бейн сумеет заставить его сделать все, что хочет. Например, посадить в грузовик и отправить из Готема. Джону хочется побиться о стену с досады. Бейна не должно это волновать!

Но, может, он и не виноват? Может, Гордона и остальных поймал обычный патруль и отвел к Крейну. В этом случае Джон ничем не поможет, если только не обратится напрямую к Бейну. Похоже, все дороги так или иначе ведут к нему.

Джон бежит к дому, куда его привел Бейн пару ночей назад. Света нет, поэтому наверх приходится подниматься по лестнице, и там… никого нет. Он колотит в дверь спальни, выбивает наконец замок и врывается внутрь. Комната пуста.

Где еще можно его поискать, не рискуя попасться раньше времени? Башня слишком далеко, по пути он почти наверняка наткнется на патруль наемников. Вероятность встретить Бейна в суде тоже невелика. Джон опускается на кровать, сжимает голову руками. Думает.

Бейн, скорее всего, его ищет. Где база, ему неизвестно. Куда еще можно отправиться за Джоном?

Джон возвращается домой.

Дверь в квартиру открыта.

— Я знал, что ты… — начинает он устало, входит в спальню и застывает. На кровати сидит грациозная молодая девушка и гладит мурлыкающую Харви. 

— Привет, сладкий, — ласково обращается она к нему. Селина Кайл.

Джон сжимает кулаки. Неизвестно, на чьей она стороне; он знает только, что она куда опаснее, чем кажется.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Расслабься, — равнодушно отвечает она. — У меня для тебя сообщение. От здоровяка.

— От Бейна? — делает стойку Джон. Сейчас он узнает, что с Гордоном.

Селина кивает.

— Он просил передать, что ты все еще можешь покинуть Готем, если хочешь. Он все устроит.

Джон ждет. Она не продолжает, и он сдувается.

 

— И все? Про комиссара он ничего не сказал?

— Вообще-то, нет, — вспоминает она. — Он сказал, что ты не никто. Ты — все.

— Да что это вообще… — сердито начинает Джон и останавливается, выдыхая. «Ты для меня никто».

На мгновение его отпускает и страх, и тревога. Слова Бейна затмевают все. До взрыва осталось меньше шести часов, а Бейн волнуется, что Джон умрет, думая, что ничего для него не значит.

— Передай ему, что я уеду. 

Селина удивленно поднимает брови. 

— Я думала, все хорошие парни помешаны на самопожертвовании.

— На самом деле я останусь здесь. Скажи ему послать сюда грузовик, и что я в него сяду. То, чего он не знает, ему не навредит.

Она задумчиво хмыкает.

— Может, я займу твое место.

— Делай что хочешь, — устало отвечает Джон. — Я никуда не пойду.

*

 

К дому подъезжает грузовик. Последний шанс покинуть Готем. Джон смотрит на него из окна. Через пять минут машина уезжает, и он отворачивается. Ему еще копов спасать.  
*

К тому времени, когда Джон добирается до полицейских, уже начинает светать. Все почти сразу идет наперекосяк, и Джон никогда в жизни никому так не радовался, как Бэтмену.

Теперь он уверен: все будет хорошо.

Готем спасется.

Джон хочет сражаться. Хочет… увидеть Бейна напоследок. Хочет извиниться и показать, что готов биться за свой город до конца. 

А Бэтмен его отсылает.

— Я тебе не нужен?

— Ты привел мне армию, — говорит Бэтмен. Джон смотрит на туннель, откуда один за другим выбираются копы. — А теперь иди.

Джон сдерживает возражения. Он понимает, что кто-то должен на всякий случай вывести из Готема людей. Кто-то, кто знает, насколько близки они все к катастрофе, и сумеет заставить их шевелиться. Но почему он?

Бэтмен останавливается и тихо добавляет:

— Я сожалею обо всем, что с тобой произошло, Джон.

Его сочувствие непереносимо. У Джона внутри растекается холод. Брюс знает. Видео до него дошло. И Джон понимает: он просто не хочет подпускать его близко к Бейну. Как и остальные полицейские, он хочет его защитить. Они все понятия не имеют, что было на самом деле.

— Ты его убьешь? — спрашивает он.

— Ты бы убил? — спокойно спрашивает Бэтмен.

Джон мотает головой. Глаза Бэтмена за маской нечитаемы.

— Уходи, — хрипло командует Бэтмен.

Джон уходит.

 

*

 

Автобус почти доезжает до моста, когда Джон вдруг задается вопросом: «Какого хрена я здесь делаю?»

Он смотрит на детей, которых до оккупации считал самыми важными людьми в своей жизни. А теперь у него есть… Гордон, и Брюс, и Бейн, даже Барсад, и все они сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть у стен ратуши. А Джон... здесь.

Он добирается до водительской кабины и распахивает переднюю дверь.

— Езжайте дальше, — говорит он отцу Райли. – Скажите им, что ситуация поменялась, что город вот-вот взлетит на воздух и надо переправить людей через мост.

— Куда ты пойдешь?

— Туда, где мое место, — кричит ему Джон через плечо. Он уже бежит к городу.

Идет снег. Джон бежит что есть сил. Легкие горят, глаза жжет от холода. Он и сам не знает, что будет делать. Помешает Бейну убить Бэтмена? Помешает Бэтмену убить Бейна. А если не получится?

«Тогда по крайней мере я умру со своим городом», — мрачно думает он.

 

Джон добирается до улиц, где происходит сражение, вконец запыхавшись. В груди жжет, каждый вдох дается с трудом. Асфальт завален безжизненными телами. Джон с трудом пробирается через толпу, получив локтем в лицо и чуть не словив по голове рукояткой пистолета. Он успевает увидеть, как из украденного танка Бэтмена в сопровождении Барсада выходит Талия. Прежде чем Барсад замечает Джона, он падает, сраженный чьим-то выстрелом. Талия даже не останавливается на него взглянуть.

Джон лихорадочно пробирается через мешанину тел к ступенькам ратуши. Через минуту он уже даже не может найти места, где упал Барсад. Останавливается перевести дыхание — и в это время внутри ратуши раздается взрыв.

Джон тут же забывает об усталости и взлетает по ступенькам внутрь.

Первой он замечает Селину Кайл. Та сидит на чем-то вроде байка, оснащенного тяжелыми дымящимися пушками. Рядом с ней встает на ноги Бэтмен, а то переломанное мощное тело, валяющее в дальнем конце коридора…

Джон пролетает мимо них. Он падает на колени и последние полметра скользит по полу. Переворачивает тело на спину, застывает, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное. В голове пусто и крутится только: «Кровь, твою мать, столько крови…»

Глаза Бейна чуть приоткрыты. Он хмурится и фокусируется на нем.

— Джон, — хрипит он.

— Привет, — произносит Джон, пытаясь сделать вид, что сердце у него не подступает к глотке. Тяжело сглатывает. — Привет.

Бейн дышит с еще большим трудом, чем обычно. Маска сломана, трубки оторваны. Глаза заволакивает болью и непониманием.

— Ты… должен был…уйти, — выдыхает он.

Джон беспомощно хватается за трубки. Он даже не знает, что с ними делать. Ему удается подсоединить одну, и Бейн, вдохнув немного анестетика, распахивает глаза.

— Я вернулся, — говорит Джон.

— Блейк! — кричит через зал Селина. — Мы уходим!

— Талия, — ахает Бейн. Когда он снова открывает глаза, они блестят от слез. Он похож на закованную в намордник собаку, перепуганную и беспомощную. — Он убьет ее… если бомбу остановят…

— Не убьет, — обещает Джон. Вид плачущего, напуганного Бейна вселяет в него ужас. — Не убьет, клянусь, он так не поступает…

— Спаси ее, — молит Бейн. — Она… единственное… что у меня есть… Пожалуйста.

— У тебя есть я, — укоряет его Джон, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что может утешить Бейна. Не думая, он склоняется над ним и целует в лоб над маской — просто чтобы Бейн знал, что умирает здесь, на полу, не один. Бейн закрывает глаза и отворачивается от него со слабым стоном.

— Иди, — хрипит он.

— Блейк! — кричит Селина.

Бросив на него последний взгляд, Джон встает и идет к ней. Селина едва ли не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. Брюс уже ушел. Похоже, теперь они на одной стороне.

— Мы загоняем конвой на восток, к реактору. — Она почти силой запихивает его на байк и ловко забирается спереди. — Не знала, что хорошие парни останавливаются, чтобы позлорадствовать.

— Не знал, что плохие остаются, чтобы помочь, — парирует он.

— Я девочка. — Она заводит мотор и опускает очки. — У нас свои правила.

У Джона уходят все силы, чтобы не обернуться.

*

 

Когда все заканчивается, Джон доходит до ратуши, куда согнали окруженных наемников. На улицах полно мертвецов. Всем пока не до них.

Может, Бейн еще внутри.

Джон борется с собой несколько минут и заходит. Просто посмотреть.

Бейна нет.

***

 

Блейк находит его в туннелях, привалившегося к стене и ждущего смерти. Боль расползается по всему телу, спускаясь от позвоночника к ногам и рукам. Костяшки ноют — он не чувствовал ничего такого много лет, даже когда сбивал их в кровь.

Бейн полусидит у стены с закрытыми глазами, когда раздаются его шаги. Лица осторожно касаются нежные руки, трудятся над маской. Бейн открывает один глаз и видит перед собой сосредоточенно хмурящегося Блейка. Тот подсоединяет еще одну трубку. Бейн заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть, и, хотя сломанные ребра платят ему пронизывающей все тело болью, оно того стоит.

— Талия? — хрипит он.

Блейк молчит.

Бейн отталкивает его. Ему кажется, что он слаб, как ребенок, но Блейк все равно отлетает на пол. Не обращая на него внимания, он закрывает голову руками. Он не может на него смотреть. Бейн слышит собственный низкий, утробный рев. Талии больше нет.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Блейк. 

Сквозь все свое горе Бейн с удивлением понимает, что он говорит искренне. Как бы Блейк не ненавидел Талию, ему жаль, что ее смерть причиняет Бейну боль. Бейн и ненавидит его, и хочет обнять как можно крепче.

Где-то через минуту, собравшись, Бейн с трудом поднимает голову и заставляет себя посмотреть на Блейка.

— Барсад? — спрашивает он.

— Я видел, как его подстрелили, — тихо отвечает Блейк. — И не видел, чтобы он вставал.

Бейн думает о своем суровом лейтенанте, о том, как они расстались. Он злился на него, и не без оснований — но Барсад был ему предан. Предан больше всех. Бейн жалеет, что его ударил. Теперь все по-другому.

— Он… сильный, — выдавливает Бейн. Каждое слово прерывается отрывистым вздохом. Глаза закрываются. Он продолжает, пытаясь убедить то ли себя, то Блейка: — Он… меня… найдет.

Блейк отвечает не сразу.

— Боюсь, в этот раз мы остались вдвоем.

У Бейна не осталось сил на споры. Последние ушли на то, чтобы доползти из ратуши в подземные туннели. Он сбежал в канализацию как какая-нибудь крыса. Ему чудовищно стыдно за то, каким слабым он предстает сейчас перед Блейком. Говорить все труднее. Он пытается объяснить все как можно короче.

— Маска… мне нужно…

— Я принесу тебе, что потребуется, — уверяет его Блейк. — Договорились? Только оставайся здесь и не шевелись, я сейчас…

— Нет, — шепчет Бейн, слепо протягивая к нему руку, когда тот хочет встать. Его вдруг охватывает страх. Не… уходи. — Голос его едва различим. — Джон.

Блейк колеблется. Потом садится рядом и прижимается к нему. Берет в руки его ладонь, вздрагивая от того, какая она холодная — Бейн всегда был горячим как печка — и крепко сжимает в своей.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я с тобой. Я… о тебе позабочусь.

Весь мир Бейна переворачивается с ног на голову. Во вселенной Талии он всегда был луной, вечным спутником, вращающимся на ее орбите, охраняющим ее. Талии больше нет. Но Блейк, похоже, обладает собственным притяжением, и Бейн не может ему противостоять. Это ново. Талия была опасна, смертоносна и прекрасна в своей темноте. Блейк — теплый, слепяще яркий.

Он слишком хорош для этого города. Мысль о том, как он мотается по улицам освобожденного города, ловя воров и бандитов, непереносима. Блейк даже не понимает, насколько драгоценен; он не понимает, с каким уважением должен относиться к собственному телу. Ему нужна помощь.

Ему нужен Бейн.

Больше всего на свете Бейну хочется лечь, закрыть глаза и поддаться окутывающей его темноте, позволить ей увлечь себя от боли, заснуть вместе с Талией вечным сном. Но он не заслужил. Он подвел ее. В Готеме он не нашел искупления.

Пока.

Бейн закрывает глаза — чтобы погрузиться в обычный сон. Он с трудом выдавливает из себя, желая убедиться наверняка:

— Когда я… проснусь… ты…

— Я буду здесь.

Бейн кивает и роняет голову на грудь.

— Я рад… рад, что ты вернулся, — шепчет он.

— Не разговаривай, — мягко говорит ему Блейк. — Отдыхай. Я буду с тобой.

 

Бейн успокаивается. Хотя бы сегодня он может позволить себе слабость.

Держа Джона Блейка за руку, он засыпает.


End file.
